


Иди по воде

by MouseGemini



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alien Invasion, Angst, Canon Typical Violence, Extremis, M/M, Post-Civil War, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Issues, differs from recent canon in several details, discussion of a possible case of rape not percieved as such by the victim, suicidal ideations
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Капитан Америка вернулся из мертвых, и теперь все должно быть хорошо. Жаль только, что мир не стоял на месте, и никто не дал Стиву возможности привыкнуть<br/>к переменам в командных взаимоотношениях. Еще не помешало бы, чтобы между ним и Тони все не было так сложно — да и умение разговаривать друг с другом им тоже бы пригодилось.<br/>Но и это еще не все: появилась новая угроза для всего человечества. Только никому, кроме Тони, нет до этого дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Walk on Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600163) by [vailkagami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailkagami/pseuds/vailkagami). 



С пронзительным криком, от которого у Стива зазвенело в ушах, последнее оставшееся в живых создание ухнуло бронированной тушкой вниз. Стив потряс головой, чтобы сознание прояснилось: ор врага будто бы застрял в черепной коробке. Все остальные крылатые насекомоподобные монстры, внезапно повылезшие из канализации, не издавали таких звуков. И вообще никаких не издавали, кроме стрекота крыльев. Этот последний, насколько мог понять Стив, был точно такой же, как все остальные; интересно, подкрепляло ли это теорию Тони о том, что у созданий есть коллективный разум? Возможно, это был боевой клич за всю группу.

Если судить по тому, как они вели себя в бою, действительно было похоже, что они обладают общим сознанием. Надо держать это в уме, когда создания снова появятся — если долгие годы супергеройства чему-то Стива и научили, так это тому, что любая единожды проявившаяся опасность даст о себе знать второй раз. Даже убитые рано или поздно возвращались. Стиву ли было не знать.

Однако что касается конкретно этих монстров, он не сомневался, что они _останутся_ мертвыми. Но было весьма похоже, что могут появиться другие — оттуда же, откуда вылезли эти. Однако надо заметить, что серьезной опасности они не представляли, особенно с учетом того, что Мстители тоже немного разбирались в том, как нужно координировать свои действия.

Даже сейчас. Даже с учетом того, что некоторые из них друг с другом не разговаривали.

Когда голова Стива немного прояснилась, он обнаружил, что стоит один в окружении трех дюжин дохлых насекомоподобных монстров размером с пони. Железный Человек улетел, как только стало понятно, что его помощь больше не нужна; он явно настроился сражаться рядом со Стивом ровно столько, сколько того требовали обстоятельства, и ни минутой больше. Осознав это, Стив почувствовал разочарование даже раньше, чем ощутил гнев. Попытался свести все к облегчению, потому что на самом деле ему и не хотелось видеть Тони рядом, и любая попытка завести беседу была бы неловкой. Но чувство как-то не хотелось укореняться.

  
Значит, злость. В конце концов, злиться на Тони было просто.

  
— Похоже, он не планирует разбираться с последствиями, — проговорил находившийся рядом Люк, напоминая Стиву, что он не остался на самом деле наедине с убитыми монстрами — скорее, с убитыми монстрами и ярко разодетыми супергероями. Стив покачал головой, решив забыть на время о Старке.

  
— Могут быть другие, — озвучил он свои мысли. — Надо узнать, откуда они взялись.

  
Значит, придется лезть в канализацию. Стив подавил недовольный вздох и активировал канал связи.

  
— Мисс Марвел, как у вас там?

  
— _Липко и мерзко; но уже не опасно_ , — ответила Кэрол. — _Железный Человек просто размозжил оставшихся о стенку_.

  
Что ж, это объясняло, почему Тони улетел. Стив постарался проигнорировать тот факт, что Кэрол и ее команда испытывали с насекомыми-монстрами не больше проблем, чем команда Стива, и им едва ли была нужна дополнительная помощь. Он вообще решил Тони игнорировать.

  
— Нужно узнать, откуда они взялись, пока не появились новые.

  
— _Основываясь на том факте, что их, кажется, привлекала вода, но появились они в отдалении от ее источников, можно смело делать ставки, что стоит искать в старом метро_ , — голос Тони звучал слегка механически, помех совершенно не было — это подсказало Стиву, что Тони использует Экстремис. — _Я собираюсь его проверить_.

  
— Нет нужды, — к собственному удивлению возразил Стив. — Мы займемся. А вы оставайтесь здесь и караульте на случай появления новых монстров.

  
Он прервал соединение, поднял глаза и наткнулся на пристальный недовольный взгляд Росомахи. С выпущенных когтей капала липкая жидкость из внутренностей жуков.

  
— Ты что, вызвался лезть в канализацию? — недоверчиво спросил мутант.

  
— Мы вызываемся лезть в канализацию в ту минуту, когда решаем провести жизнь, сражаясь со злом, будучи одетыми в цветной спандекс, — напомнил ему Стив. — Идем. Быстрее начнем — быстрее закончим.

 

 

  


  
Старое метро оказалось хорошим местом для свалки, но его создавали не для комфортных прогулок. Туннели были практически затоплены, а забросили их еще задолго до этого. Изначально предполагалось, что это будет сеть веток для скоростных поездов, расположенная под обычным метро. Но даже с учетом того, что проект финансировали богатеи и знаменитости, расходы на этот эксклюзивный, недоступный для широкой общественности, транспорт признали слишком высокими, и стройку забросили через несколько лет после начала работ. Стиву казалось, что сама задумка вышла дурной. И не только потому, что теперь приходилось шариться в поисках монструозных жуков в холодном сумраке по подземельям, проходившим в нескольких сотнях футов под Нью-Йорком.

  
По крайней мере, идея Тони была верна: жукам нравилась вода. Стив, Логан и Джессика Дрю нашли много оболочек яиц и несколько дохлых жуков в небольшом бассейне с водой, мерцавшей в искусственном свете их факелов. Росомаха понюхал жуков, потом воду.

  
— Мертвы уже дня три, — сказал он. — В воде полно хлора, концентрация очень высокая. Я бы ее пить не стал.

  
— Я тут вообще ничего пить не буду, — заметил Человек-Паук. — Или трогать — по возможности.

  
Стив разделял его чувства.

  
— Значит, вода оказалась отравлена, и им пришлось мигрировать? Зачем же лезть наверх, если до этого они предпочитали туннели?

  
— Хочешь поугадывать? — Логан пожал плечами. — Именно то, что вода оказалась отравлена, выгнало их из укрытия, и, учитывая количество особей в группе, они предпочли отправиться за едой.

  
Он указал на оболочки яиц.

  
— Они вылупились недавно. А лежали тут, может быть, десятилетиями.

  
— Возможно, они и не намеревались жить в туннелях. Не исключено, что жуки просто отложили тут яйца, чтобы те были в безопасности, пока не вылупятся, — предположила Джессика.

  
— А потом это произошло, но вода оказалась отравлена, и они были вынуждены выбраться наружу раньше, чем были к тому готовы, — завершил ее мысль Стив.

  
До появления Мстителей два роя гигантских жуков убили трех человек, объели их до костей. Стив поморщился от мысли, что эти агрессивные создания были даже не взрослыми.

  
Логана, кажется, посетили такие же мысли.

  
— Хорошо, что их родители не объявились.

  
— Тони был прав, — вслух подумал Стив. — Они искали воду. Выбрали ближайший выход из туннелей.

  
Логан тихо фыркнул. Джессика рассмотрела скорлупу яиц в свете факела, а потом выкинула обратно в темноту.

  
— Думаешь, тут есть еще?

  
— Не здесь, — ответил Логан. — Я бы их учуял.

  
— Я удивлен, что ты вообще тут что-то чуешь.

  
— О, вполне достаточно, — когти с тихим звуком появились и спрятались, Стив едва успел это заметить. — И я говорю, что нам надо возвращаться на поверхность, потому что тут полно всякого, и это всякое не потерпит нашего присутствия на своей территории.

  
Стив пожал плечами. Он вслушивался и ничего не слышал. Но когда они шли назад, Логан не убирал когти, и этого было достаточно, чтобы сам Стив сильнее сжимал щит и торопился.

 

 

  
По мере того, как они приближались к выходу, где их встречал утренний свет, Логан заметно расслаблялся. Однако другие были по-прежнему напряжены, и Стив облегченно выдохнул только тогда, когда они выбрались из туннелей на улицу.  
Мир под городом принадлежал другим. Другим людям и другим существам. Пока они занимались своими делами и не угрожали остальным, Стив был рад все оставить, как было.  
У входа, из которого они выбрались, стояла большая статуя странной формы. После продолжительной глухой темноты туннелей ее каменный недвижимый «взгляд» казался до странности тревожащим, даже с учетом того, что у статуи не было лица. Стив подавил еще один иррациональный приступ дрожи и отвернулся, пытаясь понять, где они находились.

  
Его коммуникатор пискнул.

  
— _Нашли что-нибудь?_ — услышал он голос Тони. Пока они были в туннеле, связь не работала — тонны камня и металла не пропускали сигнал. Но Тони — это Тони, он узнал об их возвращении в ту же секунду, как они выбрались на поверхность. Возможно, его оповестил Экстремис.

  
— Только пустое гнездо, — ответил Стив. — Кажется, они все исчезли. Что тут у вас?

  
— _Все тихо. Кажется, на этом все. Встретимся в Особняке, когда вы будете готовы_.

  
— Ага, до встречи. — Произнеся эту фразу, Стив едва не поморщился: она казалась слишком нормальной и привычной. Разговоры с Тони, даже такие короткие — в несколько слов — почти заставили его забыть, что вне миссий они не общались.

Что если бы кто-нибудь спросил Стива, что он чувствовал теперь к Тони, ему было бы тяжело выбрать: злость, боль предательства или искреннее отвращение, добавленные к этому сочетанию?

  
Они снова работали в команде, но ничего не исправилось в одночасье. Попытка вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось, ситуацию не изменит, и Стиву лучше уже было начинать об этом постоянно помнить.  
Особенно с учетом того, что забывался, кажется, только он — по крайней мере, когда дело касалось Тони. Между другими членами команды взаимоотношения оставались напряженными, и Тони держался ото всех на расстоянии: то ли вообще не обращал внимания, то ли понимал, что большинство его в команде терпело, но не очень-то _хотело_ видеть.  
Если говорить о Мстителях, даже тех, кто выступал за регистрацию, он был единственным, кто не пришел к Стиву после его возвращения к жизни.

  
С трудом верилось, что это чудесное воскрешение произошло всего две недели назад; некоторые дни были как в тумане из-за разнообразных впечатлений, отпечатавшихся в памяти яркими пятнами. Он слишком хорошо, хотя и немного смутно, помнил звуки пистолетного выстрела, пронзительную боль и голос Шэрон. Потом было отдаленное ощущение движения. Стив думал, что, наверное, он куда-то пошел, помнил, вероятно, дорогу, но когда он пытался сосредоточиться на этом, все воспринималось как сон.

  
Он даже не помнил, как оказался на пороге Особняка, только узнал, что сам туда дошел — от Сэма, который поймал его, споткнувшегося на пороге. Первое, что он осознал — как очнулся в своей старой комнате, из которой пропали все личные вещи и картины.

  
Второе, что он помнил, — как все пришли повидаться с ним: Сэм, Люк, обе Джессики, те, кто был на его стороне; но еще Кэрол и даже Рид Ричардс с остальными членами команды. Все, даже те, кто так отчаянно с ним сражался, с радостью приветствовали его возвращение. Все, кроме Тони.

  
Возможно, нечестно было на смятение и горечь от отсутствия Тони обращать внимания больше, чем на радость от присутствия всех остальных.

  
В последующие дни буквально каждый активный супергерой Соединенных Штатов, а также несколько вышедших на пенсию, пришли увидеться. Только Тони не пришел. И это было глупо — после всего, что между ними произошло — но Стив все же ожидал, что он появится. Он ожидал даже, что Тони первым его поприветствует, хотя и не мог объяснить, почему.

  
Вначале он подумал, что Тони погиб, и обнаружил, что не готов смириться с этой мыслью. Когда команда собралась в первый раз, потребовалось некоторое мужество, чтобы поинтересоваться, где Железный Человек. Ответ был коротким и на удивление подозрительным: «Занят».

  
В общем, он испытал облегчение, но также и разочарование, а еще с новой силой в душе разгорелась злость. С этого момента именно они властвовали в эмоциональном мире Стива, и теперь тот факт, что подсознательно он был готов, похоже, простить все большие и малые предательства Тони, только усугублял все остальное и давал энергию для раздражения.

  
В свете этого обстоятельства, возможно, и к лучшему, что Тони прервал соединение, не дожидаясь ответа Стива.

  
Стив нахмурился в надежде, что никто этого не увидит. Он вернулся к жизни едва ли две недели назад, а уже снова был лидером команды супергероев, со всей соответствующей ответственностью. Ему надо было снова привыкнуть к миру, осознать самую идею того, что он живой, а потом уже соображать, что делать с разрушенной дружбой и бесполезными чувствами. Впрочем, для работы все это не имело значения — если уж на то пошло, сегодняшнее сражение показало, что даже при наличии взаимной обиды Капитан Америка и Железный Человек сражались вместе так же хорошо, как раньше. Не имело значения, что они чувствовали по отношению друг к другу. Это не влияло на их действия и, соответственно, не требовало немедленного разрешения.

  
Это было вообще не важно. Вот так — легко и просто. Бессмысленные переживания. Если бы они налажали, если бы допустили ошибку из-за того, что не могли больше с закрытыми глазами предсказать следующее действие другого, да даже если бы просто не прикрыли друг друга в бою — тогда Стив был бы принужден открыто с Тони все обсудить и найти способ все решить.  
Но Тони не давал ему возможности сделать даже это.

 

 

  
Пока Стив был мертв, случилось многое. Скруллы напали на Землю и были отбиты. Вернулся Тор. Дюжинам незарегистрированных супергероев, помогающим спасти мир от вторжения, была объявлена амнистия. Регистрацию не отменили, но каждая собака относилась к ней так, словно она не существовала, по крайней мере, это касалось реабилитированных героев. В какой-то момент все сошли с ума и решили, что будет неплохо передать Щ.И.Т. именно Норману Осборну. Позже директором снова стал Ник Фьюри.

  
Стив слышал эту историю с десяти разных точек зрения, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы определить, в каком хоть порядке все происходило. Важнее всего (учитывая то, что миром сейчас правили не скруллы) было то, что АРС больше не считался серьезным вопросом. По крайней мере, обществом в целом. За это больше не требовалось сражаться.

  
Впрочем, это не значило, что шрамов от войны не осталось. Стив понимал, что радость от его возвращения немало способствовала объединению тех, кто сражался бок о бок с ним, и тех, кто ему противостоял (и это было в чем-то шокирующей мыслью, честью, которую он, вероятно, не заслужил). Но напряжение сохранялось. В самые мрачные моменты было легко забыть, что все события повлияли не только на него и Тони, и разрушилась не только их дружба — это стало очевидно сейчас, даже с учетом того, что они учились снова работать вместе. Каждый снова привыкал к команде. Но большую часть потерь можно было восстановить, Стив был уверен, что и доверие тоже. Но все равно ничто уже не будет прежним.  
Или, может, это он воспринимал все слишком пессимистично, так как не верил, что все может стать прежним для _него_.

  
Особняк восстановили. Этого Стив тоже не ожидал, хотя и следовало. Когда он был тут в прошлый раз, то сражался с Тони в руинах (с Тони, который пришел поговорить и в итоге бился со Стивом без брони — практически без шансов). Теперь он снова стоял и служил домом для Мстителей, словно ничего и не произошло.

  
Конечно, это тоже оказалось лишь видимостью. Если смотреть изнутри, становилось вызывающе очевидно, что это здание было лишь копией старого, знакомого и родного. Все выглядело практически таким же, но это место больше не воспринималось как дом. Не в первый раз Особняк перестраивали, но именно сейчас почему-то это казалось неуместным. Неправильным.

  
В Особняке все уже ждали возвращения Стива, Логана и Джессики из канализации. Когда они зашли, все замолчали и выжидательно повернулись к Стиву, желая услышать его доклад. Могли бы посмотреть на Джессику или Логана, но смотрели на него. И всегда так было. Обычно его это не беспокоило.

  
Большая бесформенная статуя на лужайке тоже на него «смотрела».

  
Логан всех проигнорировал и сразу направился к холодильнику, чтобы достать пиво. По его виду не складывалось впечатления, будто он очень заинтересован в происходящем, но опять же, он знал, что Стив собирался рассказать, так как все видел собственными глазами, и никто от него индивидуального доклада не ждал.

  
Перед тем, как начать, Стив внимательно осмотрел собравшихся героев, которых уже и не чаял увидеть вместе (без попыток устроить драку). Кэрол и Джессика Дрю стояли, повернувшись друг к другу, они определенно хотели продолжить беседу, которую прервало задание. Уменьшившаяся Джен сидела на плече Хэнка, а Рэдвинг — Сэма. Люк стоял, сцепив руки на груди, его Джессика — рядом. Питер свесился с потолка (как подозревал Стив, просто потому, что мог). Все выглядело почти нормальным, спокойным.

  
Тора не было. Он вернулся, но предпочитал проводить время в Асгарде. После всего, что случилось, Стив не мог его винить, но ощущал отсутствие старого товарища, как ощущают отсутствие конечности. Тор всегда был в самом сердце Мстителей, рядом со Стивом, был одним из его ближайших и доверенных друзей.

  
Тони стоял у двери, в отдалении от остальных, словно готовился уйти в любую минуту. Он смотрел прямо на Стива, но броню не снял, и лицевая пластина шлема была опущена. Не в первый раз Стив пожалел о том, что броня давала Тони такую легкую возможность спрятаться за маской и держать все внутри, оставаясь будто невидимым. Возможно, он сверлил Стива взглядом. Может быть, улыбался, хмурился или скалился. Стив не знал. Все, что ему было известно — так это то, что Тони на него смотрел.

  
А может, он вообще там спал. Такое раньше случалось.

  
— Так что, это была последняя волна монструозных жуков-убийц, или нам закупиться средствами от насекомых? — спросил Питер, заставляя Стива вернуться к текущей проблеме. Стив быстро и коротко рассказал, что нашли они с Логаном и Джессикой, к каким выводам пришли. Решили, что на следующий день несколько человек снова спустятся в туннели и обыщут оставшуюся часть старого метро — не осталось ли там других гнезд. Никто особенно не рвался это делать, но Логана все равно определили в команду из-за его обостренных чувств. Он заворчал, но в целом не казался слишком недовольным этой перспективой. В общем, пребывал в обычном для себя состоянии, некоторая степень раздраженности была частью его натуры.

  
Закончив, Стив снова поискал Тони глазами, но тот уже ушел из комнаты.

 

 

  
Как позже выяснилось, сразу после встречи Тони отправился в лаборатории в подвале Особняка. Не то чтобы Стив спрашивал или искал его; это просто стало очевидным, когда на следующее утро, как раз перед уходом Росомахи, Человека-Паука и Мисс Марвел, Тони появился и презентовал им детектор жуков, который собрал за ночь.  
Когда Тони объяснял, как прибор работает, глаза Питера на удивление горели готовностью, но была ли это радость ученого, получившего новую игрушку, или простое человеческое облегчение от того, что не придется часами пробираться по полной монстров темноте, Стив не понял.

Что он понял, так это то, что Тони нашел какие-то совершенно незнакомые вещества в зеленоватой кислотной слизи, которую жуки использовали как оружие, и настроил детекторы так, чтобы искали только их.

  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь про «совершенно незнакомые» вещества? — спросил Стив, когда остальные ушли. Впервые после возвращения он был наедине с Тони. И впервые он видел его без брони, впервые видел его лицо, даже если Тони, кажется, четко решил не смотреть на него. Стив осознал, что ждал такой возможности, и не хотелось ее растрачивать на разговоры о жуках. Но надо было спросить, потому что это казалось важным.

  
Тони был бледен, его глаза покраснели, а еще на нем был странно неподходящий свитер. И Стив не мог перестать пялиться.

  
— Имею в виду, что они могут быть не из этого мира.

  
Стив едва не застонал. Только этого им и не хватало: пришлых жуков-людоедов, пришедших из мира, где таилось непонятно что.  
Кажется, Тони угадал его мысли: его губ коснулось что-то, похожее на улыбку, и снова пропало.

  
— Вовсе не значит, что путь в их измерение еще открыт. Росомаха сказал, что они десятилетиями торчали в туннелях, верно? Возможно, несколько беременных особей попало между миров, они отложили яйца и погибли. Значит, делу конец.

  
— Это определенно объяснило бы, почему мы не видели их раньше, — решил Стив. — Но когда у нас было все просто.

  
Тони издал звук, похожий на фырканье.

  
— Давай присмотрим за ними. Логан и остальные сканируют туннели, а я — территорию, на которой могут оказаться порталы. Это то, что мы можем сейчас сделать.

  
Верно. Сейчас они не могли предпринять что-то конкретное, и это означало, что оставалось время обговорить разные варианты. Стив хотел еще что-то сказать, но внезапно комната стала казаться слишком для этого публичной. Кто угодно мог войти сюда в любой момент. В любом случае, пока он собирался с мыслями, Тони уже нацелился уходить на слегка нетвердых ногах.

  
— Куда ты?

  
— В лабораторию, — ответил Тони. — Похоже, меня ждет сканер измерений, но сначала надо кое-что сделать.

  
Так, уточнение: _Стив_ не мог сейчас предпринять что-то конкретное. А вот Тони мог. И должен был. Стив отпустил его.

 

 

  
И снова он не видел Тони много дней. Учитывая то, что до этого их разлука длилась недели, а до этого был период его гибели, а еще раньше они пытались убить друг друга, это было не так уж и удивительно. Но все равно беспокоило.  
Они остались наедине, у них появилась возможность сказать то, что не предназначалось для посторонних ушей, и все же Тони ничего не сказал. Даже простого:  
«Я рад, что ты больше не мертв».

  
Даже: «С возвращением». И уж точно не извинился.

  
Стив, откровенно говоря, был весьма обижен. Пытался отмахнуться от этого чувства, потому что не стоило тратить слишком много энергии в то, что попросту того не стоило, но не мог. Тони, как обычно, действовал ему на нервы.  
Даже когда не был рядом.

  
Ко всеобщему облегчению, поиск жуков и портала не принес результатов. В последовавшие дни Мстители разбирались с уличными преступлениями; это было не сложно, и Железный Человек попросту не появлялся. Тони, кажется, с радостью снова погрузился в одиночество и держался на расстоянии. И если он не хотел больше иметь с ними что-то общее, Стив решил оставить его в покое. Они все равно больше не были друзьями.

  
В общем, он игнорировал эту проблему, как и остальные, продолжал вести себя так, словно Тони Старк — просто консультант, который помогал время от времени с техническими проблемами. Каково же оказалось его удивление, когда Джен перехватила его на выходе из Особняка на прогулку и ни с того ни с сего сказала: «Ты должен поговорить с ним».

  
— Поговорить с кем? — переспросил он.

  
Она закатила глаза.

  
— Стив, не глупи. Ты сердишься с того самого момента, как вернулся, а после того, как увидел Тони, все стало только хуже.

  
— Я не сержусь, — ответил Стив. Потому что это была правда.

  
— О, нет. Ты дуешься.

  
— Что я делаю?

  
— Дуешься, Стив. Ты постоянно напряжен, от всех отдалился, а вчера вызверился на Питера за какую-то глупую шутку.

  
Стив нахмурился, глядя на нее, — пытался вспомнить тот случай.

  
— Даже если и так, какое Тони имеет к этому отношение? Его вообще едва ли можно назвать членом команды. Я его уже где-то неделю не видел.

  
— Вот проблема именно в этом. — Джен взглянула на него с выражением: «Пф, да уж».

  
Стив изо всех сил постарался показать, что он в замешательстве, потому что это в полной мере отражало его мыслительный процесс.

  
— Стив, каждый раз, когда вы с Тони ссоритесь, или друг с другом не разговариваете, или когда его просто нет рядом, ты ведешь себя вот так. Это уже отработанная схема. И вот, ты возвращаешься из мертвых, и Тони не прибегает приветствовать тебя? Не сложно все понять.

  
— Дело не в Тони, — продолжил настаивать Стив, хотя себя обмануть он даже уже не пытался. — Я просто не… В общем, я…

  
Он подавил стон. Запинаться как влюбленный школьник просто потому, что открыл рот до того, как подумал, что же сказать. А еще это невнятное начало до смущения походило на признание ее правоты.

  
— Будет сложно работать с этой командой, если он не станет со мной разговаривать, — наконец, нашелся он. — Я знаю, что теперь ему нет дела до меня и моей дружбы, но было бы неплохо, если бы он переборол себя или хотя бы признал факт моего существования.

  
— Стив, — до этого Джен смотрела на него с мягким удивлением, но теперь в ее взгляде проскользнуло что-то, похожее на сочувствие… И даже нечто большее. — Тони не все равно. Ты даже не представляешь, насколько. Он буквально _не справляется_ с этим накалом эмоций. Твоя гибель сломила его. В прямом смысле этого слова. Он был буквально раздавлен. Я… волновалась.

  
Последние слова она произнесла осторожно, и Стиву это не понравилось.

  
— Если честно, до сих пор волнуюсь.

  
— Тони в норме.

  
— Правда? Уйти с головой в работу, спрятаться от всех, не спать и не есть — что из этого кажется тебе нормальным?

  
— Вообще-то, это вполне типично для Тони Старка.

  
— Туше. — Джен слегка улыбнулась ему, но глаза ее оставались серьезными. — Но я не шучу. То, что он допустил твою гибель, почти погубило и Тони тоже, но учитывая случившееся раньше, он, вероятно, просто не знал, как к тебе подойти. Если _тебе_ все еще _он_ не совсем безразличен, поговори с ним.

— Не Тони допустил, чтобы меня убили, — заметил Стив. — Виноват был Красный Череп.

В этот раз Джен улыбнулась слегка шире. Пока они шли мимо одной из уродливых статуй, обращенных к реке, она взяла Стива за руку и шутливо толкнула плечом.

— Поговори с ним, Стив. Ради всеобщего блага. Ты только вернулся к жизни, для большинства людей это радостное событие. Тебе был дан второй шанс — во всех смыслах. Пора действовать.

 

И Стив начал действовать. По крайней мере, решил. Решил найти Тони в лаборатории и заставить его участвовать в беседе, которую они оба так долго избегали. По крайней мере, это дало бы ему точное понимание, что Тони на самом деле чувствовал. Потому что у него не было убежденности, что Джен права. Она была другом Тони еще до того, как Стив с ними обоими познакомился, но, очевидно, Тони с ней так же не разговаривал. Даже Кэрол, которая теперь, кажется, в силу упрямой убежденности была ближе к Тони, чем остальные, едва ли была рядом с ним. Джен не ошибалась в одном: Тони всех отстранил от себя. _Никто_ не знал, что он на самом деле думал обо всей ситуации.

  
Во всяком случае, во имя их обоих и прошлой дружбы он должен был все узнать.

  
Впрочем, Тони, конечно, в Особняке не жил. После истории с жуками он задержался на несколько дней, находясь при этом либо в лаборатории, либо в броне, но теперь, когда непосредственная опасность не требовала его внимания, он снова перебрался в Башню, чтобы быть ближе к своей компании. Стив не говорил с ним просто потому, что ему не представлялось такой возможности.

  
Он сделает это в другой раз, когда Тони будет рядом. Когда бы это ни случилось.

 

 

  
В банке рядом с Центральным парком произошло ограбление. Обычно для этого супергерои были не нужны, но грабители использовали самое новейшее оборудование, и полиция не вполне справлялась, поэтому Мстители поспешили на помощь. В итоге оказалось, что дело не очень серьезное, потому что воры, при всех их продвинутых технологиях, очень стереотипно действовали и очень типично среагировали, когда их окружила полиция и супергерои. Даже не нужно было звать Железного Человека, который по-прежнему был их палочкой-выручалочкой во всех технических вопросах.

  
Так что на задание отправились только Капитан Америка, Человек-Паук, Сокол и Оса, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы разобраться с небольшой заварушкой. Росомаха занимался какими-то делами Людей Х, Люк проводил время с семьей, у Кэрол было какое-то другое задание, но даже в ограниченном составе они могли учинить разрушения в огромных масштабах. Человек-Паук даже открыто признал, что он присоединился ради пяти минут радости, потому что неделя выдалась скучная.

  
Другими словами, они ввязались в это дело слишком самонадеянно и беззаботно.

  
Ничего не случилось. Буквально за пару минут они разобрались с семью грабителями. Спасли деньги. Что важнее, спасли заложников. Когда они закончились, раздались аплодисменты. Преступники тоже физически не пострадали, даже с учетом того, что один поступился своей гордостью и попытался спрятаться за девушкой в деловом костюме, которая буквально к полу примерзла от ужаса. Питер выстреливал в него с разных сторон маленькими кусочками паутины (это у него была такая манера поиграть в игру «обмани, похлопав сзади»), а потом окончательно схватил, прилепив к стене прямо закрытым маской лицом. И вот тут-то Стив не выдержал.

  
Он дождался, пока все отправятся домой, подальше от любопытных ушей, но даже это оказалось непросто. Как только он решил, что уже достаточно безопасно, то подошел к Питеру и попытался заговорить строго, но не зло. Ну, не очень зло, потому что злость — именно то, что он испытывал.

  
Питер шутил с Сэмом и совершенно растерялся, когда Капитан Америка надвинулся на него и заявил (пусть не прямо, а по смыслу), что он безответственный кретин.

  
— Ты же буквально за секунду мог схватить того парня, — настаивал Стив. — Не было нужды так с ним играть.

  
— Да брось, — заступился за Питера Сэм, успокаивающе вскидывая ладони. — Паучок ему не навредил. Да чувак сам напросился — так испугал несчастную девушку.

  
— Вот именно! — Стив ткнул пальцем уже в обоих, словно это могло поспособствовать донесению его мнения. — Вы игрались с грабителем, совершенно не думая о заложнице. Она испугалась за свою жизнь, а вы устроили из этого забаву.  
Питер казался раздосадованным, но был готов защищаться.

  
— Я не идиот! Я никогда не подвергаю никого опасности ради развлечения, и ты это знаешь. Первое, что я сделал, — опутал паутиной клинок его ножа. Он не смог бы ранить ее, даже если бы попытался.

  
— И готов спорить, она этого не заметила. Черт побери, Питер, не все ежедневно с таким сталкиваются. Той девушке, возможно, теперь потребуется терапия. И некоторым другим тоже. Для нас это было незначительное происшествие, едва ли стоящее запоминания, а для них — травмирующий опыт, и _тебе нужно все время помнить об этом_.

  
Стив сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь взять эмоции под контроль. Он разозлился гораздо больше, чем имел на то право.

  
— По крайней мере, помни: несмотря на все амнистии, окончательно про АРС не забыли. И вот такая безответственность может заставить всех снова обратить на него внимание.

  
Такая безответственность, которую Тони пытался искоренить совершенно неверными методами. (Внезапно Стив словно бы опять оказался на руинах Особняка, услышал, как Тони говорил: «Это мог быть я». А говорил он о Новых Воинах и их ужасной ошибке, которая стоила стольких жизней и с которой все началось. Когда он рассказал Стиву обо всем, что творил, пока носил броню пьяным. Как хотел ввести закон, который призвал бы его к ответственности, если он, супергерой, причинит кому-нибудь боль, пусть и не нарочно).

  
В реальном мире Питер вздрогнул от этих слов. Он выглядел как школьник, распекаемый любимым учителем. (Это вызывало к жизни другие воспоминания того дня. «Все идеализируют тебя, Кэп».) Сэм хмурился, а Джен смотрела с нечитаемым выражением на лице. Стив встретился с ней взглядом и тут же отвернулся.

  
— Возвращайтесь домой без меня, — сказал он. — Мне надо кое-что сделать.

  
Последнее, что он услышал перед тем, как оказался далеко, был вопрос Питера, обращенный к остальным:  
— У кого-нибудь есть идеи, почему он так на меня набросился?

 

 

  
Высокая Башня Старка… ну… возвышалась, иначе и не скажешь; и казалась, черт побери, угрожающей. Но Стиву бесстрашия было не занимать, и сейчас он настроился разобраться. Потому что Джен сказала правду: нужно это сделать. Раньше Стив считал, что все его личные дела с Тони уже не имели значения, потому что у них больше не было личных дел, но это оказался самообман; и если проблемы с товарищем по команде влияли на его лидерские способности, это требовало внимания.  
К тому же, попытки не иметь дела с Тони слишком походили на попытки избегать проблему, а это было на него совершенно не похоже.

  
Поэтому он вошел в Башню, поднялся на частном лифте. Никто его не остановил. До сего момента он определенно был еще желанным гостем.

  
Как оказалось, пустил его Джарвис. Дворецкий улыбнулся в качестве приветствия, и Стив обнаружил, что на автомате улыбается в ответ. Он скучал, о чем поспешил сообщить.

  
— Мы все скучаем по тебе в Особняке, — добавил он, так как знал, что это правда, пусть никто прямо и не говорил. — Питер продолжает забивать холодильник вредной едой, а он ведь там даже не живет. Думаю, это потому, что ЭмДжей пристально следит за его питанием дома. А Логан… Ну, ты знаешь Логана.

  
— Живет на пиве. — Джарвис нахмурился, но, кажется, больше по привычке, чем от реального неодобрения. Выглядел он так, словно испытывал некоторые сожаления.

  
— Я бы хотел вернуться, — признался он чопорным британским тоном. — Я всегда ценил Особняк больше Башни. Но мастеру Тони сейчас нужно быть недалеко от компании и мастерской в подвале. Так что пока не рассматриваю вариант переезда, хотя верю, что рано или поздно время такого решения настанет.

  
— У тебя тут, как обычно, все безупречно, — заметил Стив. Ему не многое было видно от лифта, но то, что он углядел, выглядело так, будто никто там не жил. — Нам бы точно не помешало твое благотворное влияние. Уверен, что Старк не позволит переехать пораньше?

  
Предполагалось, что это будет шутка, призванная подчеркнуть восхищение, но Джарвис — теперь слегка грустный и мрачный — покачал головой.

  
— Мастер Тони уже сказал мне, чтобы я так и сделал. Но я попросил разрешения остаться на какое-то время здесь, так как, полагаю, именно тут я нужен больше всего в данный момент.

  
Он повел Стива в кухню, и стало видно, что обстановка такая же пустынная, как и вход. (Все украшавшие стены картины пропали).  
Не похоже, чтобы у Джарвиса тут имелось много работы.

  
— Где Тони? — спросил Стив, ощущая внезапное напряжение. — Мне нужно поговорить с ним.

  
— На прошлой неделе у него было несколько важных встреч в Бангкоке и Пекине. Он должен вернуться сегодня, но я не могу сказать, когда точно.

  
Стив даже не знал, испытал он разочарование или облегчение.

  
— Полагаю, это значит, что нет смысла просто оставаться здесь и ждать его появления? — Делать ему, вообще-то, было больше особенно нечего, но он полагал, что после возвращения Тони захочет упасть в кровать и спать целые сутки, а не обсуждать всякие неприятные аспекты их личных взаимоотношений.

  
— Мне видится, это будет зависеть от того, сколько времени есть в вашем распоряжении. Я могу передать, чтобы он вам позвонил, когда вернется. Сейчас же можем спросить у мисс Поттс, знает ли она более точное время его возвращения.  
Ну конечно, если кто и был осведомлен по поводу расписания Тони, так это Пеппер Поттс.

  
— Ты не мог бы ей позвонить?

  
— Несомненно. — Джарвис подошел к встроенному в стену терминалу и начал звонить по видеосвязи с той легкостью, которая, казалось, не соответствовала его образу «британского дворецкого из прошлого века». Несколько секунд спустя на экране появилась Пеппер Поттс; она хмурилась, но перестала это делать, как только узнала Джарвиса. Стив встал так, чтобы его не захватывала камера, и молчал.

  
— Джарвис, — с улыбкой произнесла Пеппер. — А я-то подумала, Тони для разнообразия сам меня просветит по поводу текущего положения дел. Чем я могу тебе помочь?

  
— У мастера Тони посетитель, и мы подумали, что вы знаете, когда планируется его возвращение, мисс Поттс, — ответил Джарвис. Стив почувствовал странную благодарность за то, что тот не выдал его присутствия. Ему нравилась Пеппер, но сейчас у него не было сил терпеть реакцию, которую выдавали люди — даже те, кто знал, что он вернулся — когда видели его в первый раз.

  
Пеппер снова нахмурилась. Стиву это выражение было слишком хорошо известно.

  
— Он вернулся шесть часов назад. Тебе об этом не сообщил?

  
— Если бы он вернулся в пентхаус, я бы определенно заметил. Вероятно, он отправился прямо в мастерскую. Посмотрю там.

  
— Ага, — безропотно отозвалась Пеппер. — Удачи.

  
— Я пойду проверю, там ли он, — предложил Стив, когда Джарвис завершил звонок. — В конце концов, это я хотел с ним поговорить.

  
— Хорошо, — согласился Джарвис. Он взглянул на кофеварку, которая уже почти закончила свою работу, но кажется, догадывался, что Стиву сейчас не хватит терпения на чашечку кофе. — Если вы сможете уговорить его подняться, чтобы поесть и поспать, я был бы этому очень рад.

  
Впрочем, судя по всему, он не слишком рассчитывал на такой вариант развития событий.

  
Лифт, ведущий в мастерскую, по-прежнему был запаролен, и Стив с удивлением обнаружил, что его старый код сработал, как и распознавание голоса. Он полагал, что Тони сменил все пароли, пока они были врагами. Но лифт отправил его вниз, дверь мастерской открылась, повинуясь голосовой команде, и внутри действительно был Тони. Он стоял под бесформенной конструкцией и возился с проводами и трубками, названия которым Стив даже примерно не знал.  
В комнате оказалась тепло, гораздо теплее, чем раньше. Стив ожидал ощутить привычную прохладу, но температура по ощущениям была обычной, как в жилых комнатах. На Тони по-прежнему были надеты футболка с длинными рукавами под мешковатой, слишком большой для него рубашкой, изначально белой, а теперь покрытой различными пятнами — самой заметной была черная полоса на левом боку, от которой Стив по непонятным причинам не мог отвести взгляд.

  
Тони работал с тихой напряженностью, видеть которую Стив привык и за которой никогда не уставал наблюдать. Даже сейчас он с некоторым колебанием решил обнаружить свое присутствие. То, что Тони там создавал — что бы это ни было — несомненно, имело большое значение. Он никогда не работал так сосредоточенно, когда создавал что-то ради развлечения.

  
— Что это будет?

  
Тони вздрогнул и повернулся; его лицо на драгоценную секунду приняло удивленное выражение, а потом снова стало закрытым. Он и правда не заметил появления Стива.

  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — настороженно спросил он вместо ответа. — Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

  
— Да, мне нужен ты. — Ой, прозвучало как-то не так. Тони полностью развернулся, теперь он прямо смотрел на Стива, потом вздернул брови — удивление смягчило нечитаемые глубины его голубых глаз, белки которых исчертили красные прожилки усталости.

  
— Что ж, Капитан, я понятия не имел.

  
— Мне нужно поговорить с тобой, — пояснил Стив, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается раздражение и не желая его скрывать. Лицо Тони снова приняло замкнутое выражение, сам он повернулся к проекту, откровенно рассчитывая, что Стив продолжит говорить.

  
Ладно, начало вышло не лучшим. Стив потер глаза, потому что Тони стоял к нему спиной и не мог его видеть, и попробовал снова.

  
— Над чем ты работаешь?

  
— Над двигателем для высокоскоростных лодок средних размеров, работающим без топлива, которые заказала береговая пограничная охрана, если тебе нужно точно. Большой, очень важный контракт. Не знаю, слышал ли ты, но за последнее время компания столкнулась с большим количеством проблем, а этот прототип нужен через два дня, так что, как видишь, я тут немного занят.

  
Тони опять пытался от него избавиться. Стив нахмурился и попытался сохранять спокойствие. Как-то так вышло, что общение с Тони чаще было вызовом, а не просто общением, даже если Тони ничего особенно провокационного и не делал.

  
— У тебя разве нет для этого работников? Я думал, в этом и заключается весь смысл того, чтобы нанимать подчиненных.

  
— Был бы, если бы они делали все верно. Чертежи, которые они предоставили на прошлой неделе, были под мотор, который не поместился бы в корпус и взорвался через час.

  
В голосе прозвучало расстройство. Впрочем, Стив был совершенно уверен, что Тони сгущал краски. Тони, к сожалению, был свято убежден, что ничего не будет сделано верно без его непосредственного участия. Из-за этого между ними часто возникало раздражение, а иногда разгоралась война.

  
— Джарвис сказал, ты до сегодняшнего утра был в Азии. Полагаю, все прошло хорошо?

  
— Сравнительно. Мне придется вернуться туда, как только этот проект будет завершен. При условии, что никто не попытается в это время уничтожить мир.

  
— Ты что, совсем перерывов не делаешь? — Стив не успел обдумать слова перед тем, как произнести их вслух, и сразу почувствовал себя глупо, потому что ответ был очевиден. Тони Старк не делал перерывов, это был широко известный факт. Даже в лучшие времена заставить его в принципе есть и спать было достаточно непросто, не говоря уже о том, чтобы делать это на постоянной основе. Сейчас же, определенно, времена выдались не лучшие, если судить по тому, что Тони был бледен, осунулся и говорил хрипло.

  
(На долю мгновенья Стив задался вопросом, не начал ли Тони снова пить, а потом почувствовал себя плохо за такие мысли).

  
— Когда будет время. — Либо откровенная ложь, либо констатация того факта, что у Тони никогда не было на такое времени. Он выглядел ужасно, словно не спал много дней. В прошлый раз, когда Стив видел его не в броне, он уже выглядел плохо, а теперь стало еще хуже. С того момента, как начался конфликт, каждый раз казалось, что Тони выглядит все хуже. — Но уверен, ты проделал весь этот путь не для того, чтобы поговорить о моих вредных привычках в вопросах режима.  
Значит, прямо к делу. Стив держал в голове, что Тони больше не был заинтересован в светской болтовне; сам он, откровенно говоря, тоже.

  
— Я пришел потому, что нам с тобой надо поговорить, а я устал от того, что ты избегаешь этой проблемы.

  
Тони резко положил отвертку, которую держал, на верстак, но не повернулся.

  
— И что же это за проблема?

  
Ну и нервы у этого человека. Иногда Стив этому очень поражался.

  
— Ты серьезно? Правда собираешься сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло? Что ты не предал меня — не предал _всех нас_ — не продал своих друзей и не устроил на нас охоту как на каких-то преступников? Думаешь, если сможешь избегать меня, то просто снова станешь частью команды, как будто ничего не изменилось?

  
Тони сжал руки, лежащие на верстаке, в кулаки — но без особенной силы.

  
— Когда ты смотришь вокруг, у тебя складывается впечатление, будто ничего не изменилось?

  
— Вовсе нет. Все не так, как прежде, и все же ты ведешь себя так, будто это не так. Вы все это делаете, но _ты_ — больше, чем кто-либо другой. Как будто это не ты кинул некоторых из нас в тюрьму без суда и следствия, словно бы Мстители не повцеплялись друг другу в глотки из-за твоих ошибочных решений.

  
Нет, неправильно. Стив хотел поговорить, а не сражаться. Он не мог просто так заговорить о проблемах с Тони, пока они дрались: он был слишком зол, слишком сильно ощущал боль предательства, чтобы слушать то, что бывший друг хотел бы сказать. И он знал, что все могло бы быть по-другому, если бы он все же смог преодолеть себя. Он должен был попытаться успокоиться, но это оказалось не просто. Все раны еще не зарубцевались и болели. Для остальных с конца войны прошли долгие месяцы, но для Стива все события и все обиды были еще свежи.

  
— Как будто я не умирал, — добавил он тише и осторожней. — Джен сказала, ты не слишком хорошо с этим справлялся, но учитывая тот факт, что ты так и не пришел навестить меня после моего возвращения, мне тяжело в это поверить.

  
Тони долго не отвечал, а когда заговорил, то заговорил тихо и монотонно, и это было совершенно на него не похоже.

  
— Ты был мертв, — сказал он. — Из-за меня тебя убили, тебя не стало. Из-за меня ты потерял жизнь; я… мы… Они потеряли тебя, Стив. Тебя _не стало_. Ты сам все сказал: как я мог прийти к тебе, как будто ничего не произошло?  
Первой мыслью Стива было: «Ох, Тони». С этой стороны Тони Старка едва ли кто-то знал; редко кто видел проблески уязвимости и самообвинения, которые он обычно умудрялся скрывать и которые, кажется, будили в Стиве все инстинкты, диктующие потребность защищать. Но он был по-прежнему зол и не хотел, чтобы им манипулировали за счет его же слабости. Не хотел сочувствовать Тони, не хотел прощать и забывать только потому, что Тони пал жертвой собственных ошибок.

Вопрос был слишком серьезным. Поэтому вслух он сказал:  
— Но ведешь ты себя именно так. Ты даже не предпринял попытки что-то изменить, просто притворялся, будто все хорошо. Извинение, конечно, не исправило бы все волшебным образом, но значило бы очень много. Так нет же, ты появляешься от случая к случаю, строишь из себя героя, а потом исчезаешь до того, как кто-нибудь успевает призвать тебя к порядку за все сделанное дерьмо. Если бы ты просто пришел поговорить, предложить объяснение, _да что угодно_. Но ты не стал себя утруждать. Я вернулся из мертвых, Тони. Это чертово чудо, не важно, кто в итоге в чем виноват. Все пришли отметить мое возвращение, даже Кэрол и остальные, кто сражался за тебя. Все, кроме тебя самого. Меня не стало, ты прав. И ты говоришь, это беспокоило тебя, но когда я вернулся, ты даже не потрудился меня поприветствовать.

  
— Они не сражались _за меня_. — Тони наконец-то развернулся достаточно, чтобы глянуть на Стива через плечо. Его кожа блестела от пота — свидетельство того, что одежда была слишком теплой, а воздух слишком горячим. И еще он сфокусировался на абсолютно неверном аспекте, тем самым уводя разговор в совершенно неверное русло. — Случилось так, что они сражались за ту же цель, что и я, вот и все. Потому что Рид, Кэрол, Бишоп — все они верили, что сделали правильный выбор. Я не несу ответственности за их решения, я не промывал мозги Кэрол, чтобы она думала, будто идея была хорошей, и я не задавался целью разрушить брак Рида.

  
Стив нахмурился, не зная, откуда взялись такие аргументы.

  
— Ты можешь быть чертовски убедителен, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь! Начнем с того, что Питер никогда бы не пошел за тобой, если бы ты не манипулировал им, и многие другие…

  
— Я не ты, Стив! — прервал его Тони. — Никто и никогда не пойдет за мной просто потому, что я — это я, и они верят моим суждениям. Они все отлично отдавали себе отчет в том, что делали.

  
— Ты уверен? Потому что с момента моего возвращения никто и ни под каким видом не упоминал АРС. Статус-кво — вот что было до того, как ты попытался силой продавить свои идеи, и мне кажется, все, включая Кэрол и других твоих последователей, довольны тем, как все сложилось. Никто сейчас не пытается на кого-то надавить этим тупым законом, да и вообще не напоминает, что он технически по-прежнему существует. — Стив слышал свой голос, резкий тон. Все шло не так, как он планировал, но возможно, так и было нужно. Возможно, ему правда нужно было подтверждение того, что между ним и Тони все окончательно, необратимо закончено. — И я думаю: может быть, ты держишься на расстоянии, потому как тебе горько от того, что ты проиграл? Ты выиграл свою войну; меня арестовали, потом убили, и все равно все сложилось не так, как ты хотел. И ты не можешь с этим смириться.

  
К его удивлению Тони рассмеялся — тихо и невесело.

  
— Все сложилось ровно так, как мы хотели. Так, как…

  
Он замолчал, внезапно согнувшись от приступа кашля. Звук был таким резким, что Стив инстинктивно сделал шаг ближе, заволновавшись против своей воли. Но Тони, даже не глядя на него, поднял руку, давая понять, чтобы держался подальше.

  
— Я с самого начала знал, что ты никогда не пойдешь на компромисс, не зарегистрируешься, — продолжил он, когда смог. — Еще я знал, что со временем что-нибудь случится, появится какая-нибудь угроза, и вы, герои, понадобитесь. Будут амнистии, статус-кво будет восстановлен. Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты… или вообще кто-либо погиб; но нынешнее положение дел — это, строго говоря, как раз тот результат, на который я надеялся.

  
С учетом всех обстоятельств, верилось с трудом.

  
— Серьезно? А все эти разговоры по поводу того, как ты поддерживаешь закон, про ответственность? Это что, только для вида было?

  
— Закон еще действует, — напомнил ему Тони. Его голос звучал еще более хрипло, почти равнодушно. — И я придерживаюсь тех взглядов, о которых заявлял. Я также знаю, что ты никогда не поймешь. Но остальные, те из нас, кто не идеален — мы совершаем ошибки. Не потому, что кто-то контролирует наш разум, или промывает мозги, или создает злых двойников; но потому, что мы люди, и мы можем облажаться. Просто когда лажаем мы, с нашими силами, страдают люди. И мало просто присматривать друг за другом, судить друг друга. Супергеройское сообщество — очень тесный круг; по крайней мере, раньше так было. Едва ли мы объективны.

  
— Только не начинай снова, Тони. Просто не надо. Это ни к чему не приведет, а я и так достаточно зол. — Между ними уже происходил такой разговор. Не было смысла снова его заводить, потому что, определенно, ничего не изменилось. Тони видел, как все вокруг летит к чертям, и все равно ничему не научился.

  
Тони тихо фыркнул.

  
— Да, я заметил. Но ты прав, нет смысла повторять то, что я говорил раньше. Я не изменю свое мнение, а ты никогда не поймешь, что я пытаюсь сказать, потому как ты Капитан Америка, и ты не допускаешь ошибок. Никаких недочетов в суждениях, никаких импульсивных поступков от злости, пока ты в костюме. И определенно никаких решений, совершенных под чужим влиянием.

  
Должно было прозвучать с насмешкой, но Тони говорил спокойно и честно, просто констатировал факты. Он правда в это верил, искренне верил в добродетель Стива, и так сильно, что как-то это делало ситуацию еще хуже.

  
— Я собирался убить тебя, — тихо и напряженно произнес Стив. Он был почти удивлен собственным словам, но Тони лишь изогнул губы в улыбке, которая даже не была горькой.

  
— Как я и сказал. Никаких недочетов в суждениях.

  
— Так это все, что ты можешь сказать по этому вопросу? «Прости, что все пошло наперекосяк, но я все равно был прав»?

  
— Я не говорил «прости». — Вот так, невидимый щит вокруг Тони снова был вскинут, и Стив понял, что если до сего момента у него еще имелась заинтересованность в том, чтобы вести нормальную беседу со старым другом, теперь она была потеряна.

  
— Отлично. Кстати. Я прямо даже не понимаю, чего это я трудился приходить.

  
— Ты пришел наорать на меня и напомнить мне, что я ужасное человеческое существо и позор Мстителей, — ответил Тони, снова поворачиваясь к работе. — Ты справился с обеими задачами. Отлично сделано. Теперь же, если ты не против, я пытаюсь спасти важный для компании контракт, и учитывая то, что немалая часть моей прибыли идет на то, чтобы покупать вам оборудование, в твоих же интересах дать мне закончить это вовремя.

  
— О, так теперь ты разыгрываешь карту «помни, что это я плачу по счетам»! — Стив вскинул руки в расстройстве. — Это низко, Тони. Это просто…

  
Он прервал себя, отдавая отчет, что, наверное, слишком остро отреагировал. Все пошло не так. Стив даже не знал, чего он ждал от встречи, но точно не этого. Кажется, Тони не потерял своего умения расстраивать его.

  
— Знаешь, что? — сказал Стив, принуждая себя быть спокойным и рациональным, как от него все и ждали. — Возможно, оно и к лучшему, что ты будешь пока держаться подальше. Поговорим еще, когда между нами все не станет так напряженно.

  
Он развернулся и вышел из мастерской, не дожидаясь ответа; но ответа и не последовало. Дойдя до лифта, Стив бросил еще один взгляд назад и обнаружил, что Тони по-прежнему стоял перед верстаком спиной к двери, его плечи были напряжены. Он не двигался. Потом двери мягко закрылись, и лифт устремился вверх, что оставило Стива наедине с его мыслями.

  


Он жалел, что пришел сюда. Это ничем не помогло, только все ухудшило. С Тони невозможно было разговаривать. По крайней мере, Стив не мог.

  
Потому что Стив, определенно, был просто больше не в состоянии поддерживать нормальный разговор с Тони — такой, какой не оказался бы испорчен их прошлым. Все пошло не по плану, но опять же, начать надо с того, что и четкого плана у Стива не было. Оглядываясь назад, он вынужденно признавал, что среагировал слишком остро, позволил себе увлечься злостью и не дал Тони шанса сказать что-нибудь, что успокоило бы эту злость. Не то чтобы он, походу, собирался. Но если собирался, Стив бы, возможно, даже не стал бы слушать. Весь разговор был каким-то кошмаром, но винить в этом нужно было не только Тони.

  
Вот вам и исключительные лидерские качества и рациональность, которые Тони так хвалил в прошлый их разговор, завершившийся с тем же результатом. Поездка в лифте была длинной, и Стив провел большую ее часть с желанием методично побиться головой о стенку.


	2. Chapter 2

Подняться из мастерской можно было на другом лифте, который останавливался непосредственно на первом этаже, а не на уровне пентхауса, но для этого требовался еще более высокий уровень доступа, да и находился он в другом конце помещения. У Стива не было настроения им пользоваться. Теперь же он об этом даже пожалел, потому что так можно было уйти быстрее, не пришлось бы подниматься, а потом опять спускаться. А главное — не пришлось бы что-то говорить Джарвису, который был сейчас одним из трех, наверное, человек, кому Тони оставался искренне небезразличен.

  
Услышав прибытие лифта, старый дворецкий вышел из кухни. По выжидательному взгляду Стив понял, что он, вероятно, не видел Тони много дней, не говоря уже о том, чтобы общаться с ним.

  
— Смею надеяться, ваша встреча прошло хорошо? — В голосе слышалось сомнение. Наверное, выражение лица Стива выдавало истинное положение дел.

  
Стив вздохнул.

  
— Настолько хорошо, насколько можно было ожидать. Я не сдержался, он попытался оттолкнуть меня, и я поддался. Не стоило мне вообще приходить.

  
Он ожидал, что Джарвис попытается вразумить его или посмотрит с той симпатией, которую испытывал к людям, принужденным иметь дело с Тони, вставшим не с той ноги. Вместо этого Джарвис, кажется, заволновался и даже расстроился — причем, настолько, что Стив напрягся.

  
— Как он…

  
— Что ты с ним сделал?

  
Когда в дверях появилась Кэрол, Стив с трудом удержался от того, чтобы вздрогнуть. Должно быть, она сидела в гостиной, услышала их разговор и бросилась к лифту, смерив Стива по дороге пронзительным взглядом. Стив мог только непонимающе нахмуриться. Она сражалась против него во время войны, но была очень счастлива, когда он вернулся. Теперь между ними почти не было напряжения, но сейчас она смотрела на него так, словно он напал лично на нее.  
Или на одного из тех, кого она причисляла к «своим». Кэрол всегда была близка с Тони, пожалуй, даже стремилась его защищать, но вряд ли это оправдывало такую реакцию.

  
— Ничего я с ним не делал. Мы поговорили. Не очень успешно. И я ушел. Это все.

  
Кэрол снова смерила его взглядом, потом повернулась к Джарвису.

  
— Я пойду проверю, как он.

  
Джарвис кивнул, словно понимал, о чем она думает, и Кэрол отправилась на лифте вниз.

  
— Что происходит? — спросил Стив, чувствуя, что вопреки своему желанию волнуется. — Что не так с Тони?

  
— Ничего, о чем вам стоило бы беспокоиться, сэр, — снова спокойно и сдержанно ответил Джарвис. — Мисс Дэнверс прибыла вскоре после вас. Она волновалась за исход вашего разговора с мастером Энтони, вот и все.

  
— Пожалуйста, не заговаривай мне зубы. Я же вижу, что ты тоже волнуешься.

  
Его поразила мысль, от которой буквально затошнило.

  
— Вы же знаете, что я никогда не причиню ему вреда, верно? — добавил он (и почувствовал вес щита, занесенного для удара).

  
— Конечно, мы это знаем, — заверил его Джарвис. — Мы просто беспокоимся за здоровье мастера Тони. В последнее время у него были проблемы, и стресс от спора с вами мог их усугубить. Но вам волноваться не о чем.

  
— Не о чем… Джарвис, этот человек в моей команде! Я должен хотя бы знать, если он не в состоянии сражаться.

  
— Мы проинформируем вас, если обстоятельства будут к тому располагать, не беспокойтесь. А сейчас нет причин считать, будто он не в состоянии. Мисс Дэнверс, возможно, слегка усердствует в своем волнении, но я допускаю, это по большей части связано с опасением, что ваш разговор перерастет в очередную драку.

  
Стив едва не отшатнулся. Конечно, Джарвис слышал об их ссорах; в последние месяцы у них было много таких эпизодов. Впрочем, на лице старого дворецкого не было обвинения — при всем том, что он любил Тони, он должен был понимать, что тот чаще всего вдохновлял окружающих на почти непреодолимое желание ударить его по лицу.

  
Желание, противостоять которому Стиву было все сложнее и сложнее. Вообще, просто достижение, что в этот раз удалось.

  
— В сущности, — продолжил Джаврис. — Это может быть просто хорошая возможность выманить мальчишку из мастерской и убедить поужинать. Мне нужно пойти кое-что приготовить.

  
Это был намек. Стив поколебался, разрываясь между стремлением убраться подальше от Тони, пока все не стало хуже, и потребностью узнать, что же происходило. И тут его мысли прервала короткая знакомая мелодия откуда-то со стороны Джарвиса.

  
Джарвис, не меняясь в лице, потянулся к карману жилета, достал и раскрыл сотовый телефон. Он развернулся к Стиву спиной, чтобы тот не видел его выражения, но напрягся, как в критический момент.  
Из динамика послышался женский голос. Стив не мог различить слова, но был уверен, что это Кэрол.

  
— Понимаю, — ответил ей Джарвис. — А ма… О, конечно, позабочусь об этом, мэм.

  
Он прервал связь и снова повернулся к Стиву.

  
— Боюсь, скоро тут все станет слегка сумбурным. Уверен, вы простите мне недостаток гостеприимства, но мне нужно как можно скорее кое-что сделать.

  
— Сделать что? — спросил Стив, мгновенно забыв, что это было, в сущности, не его дело.

  
Джарвис же, кажется, не забыл; он не ответил, откровенно отвлекшись, — сам по себе примечательный случай.

  
Нужно было уходить. Ему тут не место.

  
— Что случилось с Тони? — спросил он тихо. Просительно.

  
На мгновенье, кажется, Джарвис встрепенулся, потом снова сфокусировался на Стиве.

  
— Мастер Энтони в порядке, сэр. Мисс Дэнверс сейчас приведет его из мастерской, и мне нужно удостовериться, что для него найдется что-то съестное, пока он не уснул. Так что прошу меня извинить.

  
Не дождавшись ухода Стива, он развернулся; секунду поколебавшись, Стив просто проследовал за ним на кухню. Что бы там между ними ни происходило, Тони был важным членом команды, и он не уйдет, пока не убедится, что тот в порядке.  
Он ожидал, что Джарвис будет готовить какой-нибудь ужин, но он всего лишь поставил чайник, а потом начал просматривать содержимое настенного шкафчика. Через несколько мгновений обернулся через плечо на Стива.

  
— Если вам это не доставит больших хлопот, не могли бы вы позвонить мисс Поттс и попросить ее освободить расписание мистера Энтони на несколько следующих часов? — спросил он, определенно приняв тот факт, что Стив никуда не уйдет.

  
Стив кивнул, хотя чувствовал себя решительно некомфортно; он подошел к видеофону, который использовал Джарвис, и нажал кнопку, которую тот нажимал — с номером один. Не прошло и двух секунд, как экран ожил и на нем появилось лицо Пеппер Поттс.

  
Она посмотрела на него и открыла рот. Стив почувствовал себя еще более неловко и постарался не переминаться нервно с ноги на ногу.

  
— Приветик, — произнес он, чувствуя себя слегка глупо. — Мисс Поттс. Давно не виделись.

  
Можно ли было звать ее мисс Поттс? Джарвис так звал ее, так что, наверное, да, но Стив продолжал думать о том, что еще несколько месяцев назад она была миссис Хоган. Он слышал, что произошло с ее мужем; несчастная жертва, человек, связанный с Тони Старком. Спаймастер избил его до коматозного состояния, это было в новостях; и только потом, сильно позже и задним числом Стив узнал, что Хэппи Хоган достаточно внезапно на первый взгляд погиб. По слухам, еще один враг Тони явился завершить работу: вопреки распространенному мнению, оборудование для поддержания жизни редко отказывало вот так, ни с того ни с сего. Стив думал о том, каково это для Пеппер — работать на Тони после всего, зная, что он несет ответственность за всю трагедию.

  
Но опять же, Пеппер Поттс едва ли страдала от недостатка квалификации, также она была весьма опытной и целеустремленной женщиной. При желании она могла найти другую хорошо оплачиваемую работу, и Стив знал, что Тони отпустил бы ее. У нее определенно были свои причины, чтобы остаться.

  
И вероятно, у нее были свои причины улыбаться ему вот так после того, как она преодолела первоначальный шок. От этой радости она как будто вся засветилась и стала выглядеть моложе — почти как девочка-подросток.

  
— Стив! Зови меня Пеппер. Ух ты. Ты вернулся. В смысле, конечно, вернулся, я знала об этом, просто... Просто здорово снова увидеть тебя.

  
— Спасибо, — слегка смущенно ответил Стив. Он всегда терялся, когда кто-то относился к его возвращению как к лучшему событию века. Друзей еще можно было понять, но с Пеппер Поттс его связывал только Тони, и то в лучшие времена. Кроме того, она выступала за Регистрацию и против него, хотя, возможно, причиной тому была преданность Тони.

  
С другой стороны, вряд ли она совершала что-то, что считала неверным, только потому, что Тони попросил.

  
— Так это ты был тем загадочным посетителем, — заключила Пеппер. — Напомни мне отругать Джарвиса за то, что сразу не сказал.

  
Стив быстро обернулся взглянуть на Джарвиса — тот помешивал что-то в чашке с исходящей паром жидкостью, словно ничего не слышал, что едва ли было правдой. Он неопределенно пожал плечами.

  
— Я... эм... я просто хотел сказать тебе, что Старк... что Тони будет недоступен несколько часов, поэтому надо освободить его расписание.

  
Он подумал о проекте, над которым Тони работал, о моторе, который нужно было доделать к среде.

  
— Не знаю, на сколько нужно все отложить, — добавил он, необъяснимо опасаясь, что гнев Пеппер теперь обрушится на него — как на первую доступную жертву. Убить гонца, и все такое.

  
— Правда? Я рада.

  
— …Рада? — Стив едва ли ожидал такой реакции, но Пеппер, казалось, испытывала искреннее… облегчение, иначе и не скажешь.

  
— Я уже учла эту вероятность при составлении его графика. На этой неделе нет встреч, и презентация для береговой охраны перенесена. Обязательно ему это скажи, а то он выберется из кровати и вернется к работе, едва ли успев проснуться.

  
Наверное, Стиву стоило что-то ответить, но он все еще пытался осмыслить слова Пеппер. Впрочем, она, кажется, не возражала. Просто наблюдала за ним, и на какое-то мгновенье выражение ее лица потеплело.

  
— Я рада, что ты вернулся, Стив, — повторила Пеппер. — Ты даже не представляешь, насколько сильно. Удачи.

  
На этих словах она прервала соединение. Стив чувствовал себя слегка оглушенным.

  
— Не такого я ожидал, — признал он.

  
— Да, это стало очевидно по вашей реакции, — сухо прокомментировал Джарвис, медленно помешивая содержимое чашки и поглядывая через открытую дверь на лифт. — Впрочем, мисс Поттс оказывает на людей такой эффект, когда оказывается _менее_ раздраженной, чем от нее ожидают.

  
— Так когда конкретно вынужденный перерыв в работе Тони стал поводом для праздника? — без лишних эмоций спросил Стив, чувствуя на себе вес спокойного взгляда Джарвиса.

  
— С того момента, как вы погибли, — ответил дворецкий. — По крайней мере, именно тогда все стало хуже. Но если вы вспомните, мастер Тони всегда был несколько равнодушен к советам, касающимся его здоровья. Или здравого смысла.  
Стив фыркнул.

  
— Это уж точно.

  
Тони мог, например, забыть зарядить искусственное сердце или броситься в драку с внутренними травмами, уже не говоря об алкоголизме… Стив, слегка отвлекшийся после разговора с Пеппер, снова помрачнел, когда вспомнил обо всех ситуациях, в которых Тони вел себя как идиот, не способный позаботиться о себе. И это не говоря уже обо всех случаях, когда он забывал поесть и поспать.

  
Нужно будет поговорить с Тони: если он загонит себя до такого состояния, что упадет и не встанет, команда не сможет на него рассчитывать. Оставалось только надеяться, что этот разговор пройдет лучше, чем предыдущий. Может быть, стоит вообще принудить себя забыть обо всем, что между ними было — хорошем и плохом — и начать с чистого листа?

  
Или принять все, как было, перестать оплакивать друга, которым Тони некогда являлся, и отпустить ситуацию. Видеть в Тони всего лишь еще одного члена команды, который время от времени оказывается рядом, а не…

  
Вот теперь, пожалуй, стоило уходить, пока он снова не встретился с Тони, а волнения и сомнения, от которых невозможно было избавиться, не превратились опять в холодную ярость и не привели к еще одному раунду криков.

  
Не успел, однако, он определиться, как прибыл лифт. В открывшейся двери было видно Тони, тяжело опиравшегося на стену, и Кэрол, поддерживавшую большую часть его веса. Его глаза были закрыты, по бледному лицу стекал пот, и выглядел он совершенно несчастно. Первым порывом Стива было броситься помочь, но Кэрол уже со всем справлялась: она осторожно уговорила Тони отцепиться от стенки, обхватила, чтобы помочь держаться прямо.

  
Тони качнулся вперед, потом спохватился и открыл глаза, осмотрелся, явно не очень понимая, что происходит. Заметив Стива, он встрепенулся и попытался выпрямиться, оттолкнуть Кэрол, словно стыдился своей беспомощности.  
Или не хотел показывать слабость врагу.

  
Потом его ноги подломились, но к счастью, Кэрол успела подхватить его на руки, словно он ничего не весил. Тони был на несколько дюймов выше, но с ее нечеловеческой силой нести его было легко, и Стив это понимал. Он видел, как Кэрол запросто носит Тони в броне, поэтому не требовалось спешить и освобождать ее от ноши.

  
Но было тяжело просто стоять и ничего не делать; хотя справедливости ради, делать тут ничего и не требовалось. Вообще, из всех присутствующих только Стив не знал, что конкретно происходило, и с внезапным уколом боли он осознал, что ему тут не было места. Он вторгался в мир, частью которого больше не являлся.

  
Ощущение вот такой непричастности к жизни Тони казалось странным, пусть даже Стив сам бы отказался вернуться в нее, будь у него такая возможность. Но они столько лет много значили друг …  
Теперь Кэрол и Джарвис заботились о Тони, и это было нормально, хорошо. Они по праву беспокоились за него — особенно Джарвис — но были времена, когда именно Стив первым оказывался рядом, чтобы подхватить Тони, если тот отрубался, чтобы по возможности вообще не дать ему довести себя до такого состояния. И неправильным казалось, что от него этого даже не ждали.

  
С другой стороны, могло быть и хуже — если бы они ожидали небезразличия и удивлялись, почему это не так.

  
Поэтому Стив просто стоял в стороне, сжав кулаки, и наблюдал, как Кэрол несла Тони через гостиную по коридору. Джарвис распахнул для нее дверь, на долгое мгновенье замер в дверном проеме, а потом развернулся и поспешил назад в кухню. Выражение его лица было таким же бесстрастным, как и раньше, в лучшие дни — добрый старый Джарвис в модусе «идеального британского дворецкого». Когда он вернулся в комнату с чашкой приготовленного ранее напитка, Стив пошел за ним.

  
В этот раз он остановился на входе. Джарвис присел на край кровати. Растянувшись на простынях, Тони вяло отбивался от Кэрол, которая аккуратно приподнимала его голову, чтобы можно было его напоить. Кажется, он практически не понимал происходящее. После того, как Джарвис решил, что он выпил достаточно и его снова уложили на спину, он больше не пытался их прогнать. Просто закрыл глаза и один раз тихо простонал.  
Через несколько секунд он уже спал.

  
— Спасибо, мисс Дэнверс, — тихо произнес Джарвис. — Дальше я сам.

  
Кэрол коротко кивнула, встала и проскользнула мимо Стива, едва ли на него взглянув. Стив все еще не мог отвести взгляд от разыгрывающейся перед ним сцены — от того, как Джарвис взял влажное полотенце и стер пот со лба Тони. Должно быть, он делал так уже сотни раз, когда маленький Тони болел — Стив не очень много знал о детстве бывшего друга, но насколько мог судить, Джарвис практически его вырастил. Не удивительно, что теперь он волновался, и не удивительно, что заботился о своем работодателе с такой выверенной сноровкой.

  
Только вот Тони не должен был больше болеть. Хоть какой-то плюс от Экстремиса. Этот вирус изменил его, но хотя бы компенсировал многолетний вред, который Тони причинял своему телу, сделал его невосприимчивым к почти всем заболеваниям. (Стив не мог найти в себе силы возмущаться этим, потому что, учитывая все проблемы с сердцем и печенью из-за алкоголизма, здоровье Тони всегда было пугающе хрупким). И тем не менее, теперь у него определенно был жар. И он определенно болел.

  
Рубашка Тони пропиталась потом, и теперь Стив наконец-то осознал, что его цепляло все это время. Он узнавал старые разводы на привычной одежде — Тони часто носил ее, когда работал в лаборатории. Только раньше она не висела на нем так, словно была на три размера велика.

  
Возможно, стоило раздеть его, уложить под одеяла. Стив обдумал, нужно ли предложить помощь, но в конце концов просто развернулся и ретировался, не сказав ни слова.

 

  
Далеко он не ушел. Вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван, уставившись перед собой невидящим взглядом. Его мозг отказывался нормально функционировать.

  
Тони следовало сказать ему о своей болезни. Стив — лидер команды, он принимал решения в битвах, он должен был знать о таком.  
Кэрол следовало ему сказать. Она определенно все знала. Интересно, болел ли уже Тони, когда они сражались с роем жуков из другого измерения. Он казался бледным: Стив видел его без брони всего несколько минут, но успел это заметить. Почему же никто ничего не сказал?

  
Стив должен был и сам заметить. Это обязанность лидера. И если он позволил личным проблемам с Тони влиять на свою способность обращать внимание на такие вещи, значит, он не очень-то хорошо справлялся.  
Когда Кэрол снова вошла в гостиную, Стив встрепенулся. В какой-то момент он решил, что она ушла, но не удивился, что все же осталась.

  
Ее определенно одолевали те же чувства.

  
— Ты еще здесь, — констатировала Кэрол. Кажется, в ее голосе звучала настороженность. Возможно, обвинение. Стив не знал, какие сделать выводы.

  
— Конечно, я здесь. Что не так со Старком?

  
Он даже не споткнулся на фамилии, которую произнес вместо имени.

  
Кэрол тихо фыркнула.

  
— Истощение. С ним все будет в порядке. Не беспокойся.

  
Это был намек, что ему надо уйти, и Стив это понял.

  
— Я беспокоюсь, — ответил Стив, нахмурившись. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, давая понять, что не сдвинется с места. — Он болен. Но он больше не должен болеть, Экстремис его защищает.

  
Губы Кэрол изогнулись, но это сложно было назвать улыбкой. Сгорбившись, она уселась в кресло, провела рукой по волосам. Внезапно на ее лице проступила усталость. Усталость и расстройство.

  
— Экстремис предотвращает болезнь, но не гарантирует функциональность тела без отдыха и еды. В какой-то момент Тони просто падает — не важно, есть Экстремис, или нет.

  
Стив покачал головой.

  
— Несколько недель назад он уже выглядел плохо. Сколько это продолжается?

  
— С начала войны, — ответила Кэрол. — Тебя не было рядом, поэтому ты не видел. Стало хуже, после того, как ты погиб. Всегда нужно сделать слишком много, а времени слишком мало. И некогда спать, понимаешь? Еда для слабаков, выживать можно на одном кофе — по крайней мере, если речь идет о Тони Старке.

  
Она смотрела в сторону Стива, но будто бы сквозь него.

  
— Тони в прямом смысле загоняет себя до смерти. В этом случае Экстремис — единственное, что поддерживает в нем жизнь.

  
— Как могло все так далеко зайти? — Стив внезапно почувствовал злость, и в этот раз она была направлена не на Тони. — Вы же знаете, как он себя ведет, когда считает, что только он может что-то сделать, решить какую-то проблему. Почему никто за ним не присмотрел? Ты его друг, Кэрол, почему ты такое допустила?

  
— Допустила? — в ухмылке Кэрол не было дружелюбия, она откровенно скалилась. — Стив, мы _подстроили_ все так, чтобы это произошло. Тони изматывает себя, потому что всегда, _всегда_ нужно что-то сделать. Вечно имеется какой-нибудь кризис, с которым не справиться без его участия, какое-нибудь изобретение, которое спасет жизни. Я, Пеппер, иногда Роуди специально следим за тем, чтобы Тони был в курсе этого, знал, что ему нужно сделать.

  
Это Стив точно не ожидал услышать. Он ждал оправданий, объяснений, хотя бы и в стиле «если Тони чего-то хочет, его невозможно остановить». Но не этого.

  
— Что? — переспросил он. — Ты… Но почему? Почему вы это делаете? Тони нужно тормозить, а не подгонять. Вы же видите, что с ним делает такая жизнь, и вы _поощряете_ подобное поведение?

  
— Да, именно так, — огрызнулась Кэрол. Ее спокойствие сменил гнев. — Мы поощряем его, подкидываем ему новые и новые проблемы, которые может решить только он, потому что перед нами стоит выбор: либо позволить ему убить себя работой, либо просто позволить ему убить себя. А тебе, блять, _вообще какое теперь дело_?

  
Стив оглушенно на нее смотрел и молчал. (Его это не удивило, осознал он. Просто удивительно, что она все-таки это произнесла).

  
— Все настолько плохо? — услышал он собственный голос.

  
— Боже, Стив, сколько времени ты знаешь Тони?

  
Он покачал головой.

  
— Я думал, что знал его. Но потом он предал нас и обратился против друзей. Поэтому, думаю, я не знал его никогда.

  
Это он зря сказал. Еще не успел договорить, а уже понял, что ошибся. Но когда дело касалось Тони, он совсем себя не контролировал. А Кэрол помрачнела. И это выражение явно сулило ему боль.  
Она приветствовала его возвращение — с радостью, которая заставила забыть об ожесточенных битвах. А сейчас, кажется, готова была придушить его собственными руками, и Стиву это напомнило, что Кэрол не только была девушкой с характером, но еще превосходила его силой и могла летать.

  
Он не ожидал реального нападения, но гнев Кэрол Дэнверс — это всегда неприятно. Особенно в некотором роде оправданный.

  
— После всего, через что вы прошли, после всего, что ради друг друга пережили, ты мгновенно решил, что Тони от нечего делать предал тебя. Ты даже не остановился на мгновенье, чтобы обдумать другие вероятности… — Кэрол покачала головой. Ее лицо было мрачным. — Я думаю, ты прав: ты никогда его по-настоящему не знал.

  
Стив едва не вздрогнул.

  
— Это неправда, — попытался защититься он. Это не было правдой. Тони совершил непозволительные поступки, а Стив все равно думал о причинах. И у него не находилось вразумительного ответа. Человек, которого он когда-то знал, никогда бы себя не повел. — Экстремис…

  
— Экстремис не имеет к этому _никакого_ отношения, — Кэрол не повышала голос, но возможно, только потому, что не хотела пугать Джарвиса или будить Тони. — О такой возможности ты думал? Твой друг сделал что-то, с чем ты не согласился, и поэтому ты выбрал самое удобное объяснение?

  
— А что еще мне было думать? Вирус изменил его…

  
— Нет, не изменил! И знаешь, почему я так уверена? Потому что я была рядом и знаю, что во время всего этого кошмара с Регистрацией Тони Старк оставался таким же сломленным, как и всегда — только еще больше. Но виноват не Экстремис, а ты!

  
— Я? О, так теперь ты обвиняешь меня в проблемах Тони?

  
— Не в этом, черт побери, дело! Я пытаюсь сказать, что ваша ссора почти убила Тони. Нам всем было тяжело. Мы все любим тебя, Кэп, даже когда ты ведешь себя как бесчувственный чурбан. Ты считаешь, нам было просто сражаться с друзьями, зная, что ты никогда не простишь нам поступки, позволившие тебе и твоим сторонникам остаться на коне в сияющем белом плаще? Думаешь, мы каждый день устраивали вечеринки и мерзко хихикали в кулачки?

  
— Конечно, нет. Я знаю, что вы…

  
— Ты считаешь, весело было наблюдать, как Ричард теряет себя от того, что ему приходится сражаться с собственной женой? — Прервала его Кэрол. — Что мне нравилось, когда меня называли нацисткой люди, которые некогда клялись всегда и при любых обстоятельствах прикрывать меня?

  
Она заговорила спокойнее, но в ее голосе зазвучали жестокие нотки.

  
— Знаешь, нам была ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить Тони наедине с его размышлениями. Мы все опасались, что он может снова начать пить — я даже собственного срыва боялась меньше. И только мы оставались рядом с ним, и я всегда, _всегда_ боялась, что Тони… — Она замолчала, покачала головой. — Он бы не сдался, оставшись без наблюдения, в этом я была уверена — но только потому, что он упрямый ублюдок и мог предвидеть, чем все закончится. Если бы он опустил руки, все — любые жертвы и кровопролития — было бы бессмысленным, и он бы этого никогда не допустил. Но потом ты погиб.

  
— Кэрол, — проговорил Стив. Он не хотел ссориться и не хотел это слушать.

  
Но у Кэрол были другие планы.

  
— Ты _погиб_ , Стив. А мы продолжили жить — потому что должны были, мы не могли допустить, чтобы все оказалось бессмысленным. Но потом напали скруллы, случился Осборн, всех помиловали — и мы получили то, что хотели. Мы это сделали. Все успокоились по поводу супергероев, никто из наших друзей не остался в тюрьме, никто не был принужден удариться в бега. Все вернулось в норму.

  
Как и Тони, торжествующей она не выглядела.

  
— Но ведь тебя не было. Все, что Тони пришлось сделать, все, что он признал своей виной, не облегчило желаемый результат.

  
— И не должно было. — Возможно, не стоило это говорить, но он должен был сказать. И в этот раз Кэрол не стал спорить или злиться.

  
— Тони бы первый с тобой согласился.

  
— И все же он старается избежать расплаты.

  
— Если бы старался, его бы уже с нами не было. Как я сказала, он предвидел такой горький конец. Ты уже говорил с Человеком-Пауком?

  
— С Питером? — Вопрос вышел неожиданным. — Конечно, мы много разговариваем. Он в команде, не забыла? Мне нужно побеседовать с ним о чем-то конкретном?

  
— Питер простил Тони, — сказала Кэрол. — Он был первым с твоей стороны, кто попытался хотя бы понять его мотивацию. Даже Тор со временем пришел, а это о чем-то да говорит. Со многими отношения еще напряженные, но он больше не одинок. Не все его отвергают. Все могло бы снова стать нормальным, если бы он это допустил.

  
— Тогда почему он этого не делает? — Раздражаться — не лучшая идея. Они наконец-то беседовали нормально. Ни к чему было винить Тони за игнорирование команды в угоду желанию погрузиться в самообвинение и играться с людьми, это ничего не исправит.

  
— Потому что он себя не выносит, — она нахмурилась еще сильнее. — И если ты этого не понимаешь, ты не имеешь права говорить, будто Экстремис изменил его. Это просто значит, что ты никогда его не знал. Что еще более трагично с учетом того, как хорошо он знает тебя.

  
— Если бы он так уж хорошо знал меня, то понимал бы, что я никогда не соглашусь на регистрацию.

  
— Он это понимал.

  
Тони сказал то же самое. Стив покачал головой.

  
— Кэрол, послушай, я знаю, что у Тони всегда были проблемы…

  
— Тони поступает так, а не иначе, потому как его ненависть к себе настолько велика, что он допускает, будто остальные чувствуют то же самое, — прервала его Кэрол. — Но дело тут не в этом. Дело в том, что ты вернулся. Ты вернулся, и мы думали, что теперь станет лучше — но не стало. Напротив, стало только хуже.

  
(«Чего ты ждешь, Стив? Покончи с этим», — прошептал Тони в его воспоминаниях. И Стив подумал о том, что если бы он назвал его Роджерсом, Капитаном, или еще как-то, только не по имени, он мог бы это сделать).

  
— Ты есть, ты рассчитываешь, что я прощу и забуду все, что он сделал? Вот просто так, чтобы он больше не хандрил?

  
— Я _ничего_ от тебя не жду, Стив. И Тони тоже. И думаю, теперь тебе надо уйти.

  
Неожиданный поворот.

  
— Это не твой дом.

  
— И не твой тоже. А я тут хотя бы по делу.

  
— И я.

  
— О, и по какому же?

  
— Мне нужно убедиться, что Тони в порядке.

  
— Нет, Стив, — Кэрол покачала головой. — Нет. Просто уходи, ладно? Если он будет не в состоянии выполнять свои обязанности, я тебе сообщу.

  
Стив хотел поспорить, сказать ей, что дело не в том, будет ли от Тони какой-то толк в битве. Но он не стал. Вежливо кивнул, поднялся и вышел. Кэрол уронила лицо в ладони, и выглядела она при этом нечеловечески усталой.

 

  
Информационные потоки Экстремиса вторглись в разум Тони еще до того, как он полностью проснулся. На мгновенье он утонул в этом вихре, но потом смог выпутаться, закрывая все соединения, кроме нужных.  
Процесс был уже бессознательным — всего лишь часть пробуждения. К этому он привык, хотя его разум чаще всего не оказывался настолько беззащитным. Иногда Тони всерьез подозревал, что с ним что-то не так; а может, это проявляли себя сны, порожденные огромным количеством обрабатываемой во время бодрствования информации.

  
Голова болела, но это уже стало привычным, он даже едва ли замечал. Тело казалось тяжелым, как свинец, но лежало на чем-то мягком — примечательный факт.

  
Когда он открыл глаза, все поплыло, и за секунду до того, как комната прекратила вращаться, он увидел Хэппи на стуле у кровати. Он сидел, сложив руки на коленях. Когда Тони удалось сесть, видение уже исчезло, и он был благодарен за это маленькое милосердие.

  
Еще садясь, он запросил записи с камер в радиусе двух миль, потом отсек все, установленные в помещениях. У него не было намерения вторгаться в чью-либо личную жизнь. Надо просто посмотреть, что творилось на улицах.  
Полученные изображения расстраивали так же, как и раньше, беспокоили, навязчиво скреблись в уголках разума.

  
Кто-то одел его в футболку и свободные домашние штаны, а еще оставил на тумбочке у кровати стакан воды. Тони с благодарностью ее выпил, потом выпутался из простыней, встал, подождал, пока пройдет головокружение.  
Перед дверью стоял Стив с потухшими безжизненным глазами, раны на его груди больше не кровоточили. Он ничего не говорил, поэтому Тони сухо сглотнул и попытался его игнорировать.

  
Галлюцинации Экстремиса всегда имели смысл. С определенного момента смысл, кажется, заключался в том, чтобы преследовать его и не давать даже выйти из комнаты.

  
Так как выйти, не столкнувшись с тем, что не хотелось видеть, было нельзя, Тони пошел в ванную. Вдруг галлюцинация просто хотела сказать ему, что пора принять душ. Просмотреть записи с улиц он мог и во время водных процедур. И, возможно, наконец-то понять, что с ними не так.

  
Стив, кажется, тоже не знал, в чем заключалась проблема. Он ничего не сказал, хотя подошел, чтобы встать у входа в ванную — Тони захлопнул дверь у него перед носом.  
Вода показалась ему слишком горячей, но почему-то он не мог ее отрегулировать. Возможно, просто не пытался. Трудно было заставить себя беспокоиться об этом; однако после душа он почувствовал себя еще хуже, чем раньше: ему было слишком жарко, а голова еще кружилась.

  
Он почистил зубы. Побрился. Пеппер бы им гордилась, хотя перед встречей в Бангкоке, похоже, придется повторить эти процедуры. Закончив, Тони осмотрел себя в зеркале, прицельно сфокусировавшись на нижней части лица. Сегодня он не был готов смотреть себе в глаза, учитывая то, что снаружи ждало тело Стива, а Кэрол, вероятно, поджидала, чтобы наорать на него. Но из-за этого не стоило разбивать еще одно зеркало.

  
Стив, настоящий, живой Стив, прошел мимо дома — его зафиксировала камера безопасности — и Тони разжал кулак, ему стало чуть легче дышать. Стив был в костюме, возможно, возвращался прямо с миссии. Двое прохожих обернулись и уставились на него, но он не заметил (или притворился, что не заметил).

  
Должно быть, он возвращался в Особняк из Башни. Тони вспомнил, что Стив приходил к нему поговорить в костюме. Значит, это был не сон. (Если предположить, что Стив, которого Тони сейчас видел, тоже не часть его воображения). Следовало, наверное, спросить, что он делал, с кем сражался, но это как-то не пришло в голову.

  
Весь разговор сохранился в памяти как-то смутно.

  
Настоящий Стив прошел мимо одной из этих уродских статуй, которые теперь стояли буквально на каждом углу, и скрылся из вида. Тони вытер лицо и с радостью обнаружил, что спальня пуста. Он вышел в коридор, на ходу проверяя почту и читая те письма, которые казались важными (точнее, это делала та часть его мозга, которая не была занята проверкой записей с камер и не следила, чтобы он не врезался в стены).

  
Джарвис сидел в кресле в гостиной, укрыв ноги одеялом и запрокинув голову на высокую спинку. Он тихо храпел, и Тони задержался на мгновенье, чтобы понаблюдать за ним и подивиться тому факту, что ему пока не удалось оттолкнуть от себя старого друга. Потом он вошел в лифт и спустился в подвал, где его ждал текущий проект.

  
К счастью, чертежи для мотора были готовы, оставалось только собрать прототип. Кэп верно заметил: у него имелись работники, которые могли сделать это, но существовало несколько специфических моментов — их требовалось протестировать и понять, будут ли они работать в итоговой конструкции. И проще самому, а потом уже подправить дизайн, а не вести многодневную переписку. Поэтому Тони погрузился в незатейливый акт сборки механизма из разрозненных деталей, и только почти три часа спустя его осенило.

  
— Черт побери! — выругался Тони, уронил гаечный ключ и заторопился к выходу, уже вызывая Стива при помощи Экстремиса.

  


  
Звонок был неожиданным — Стив в этот момент сидел на кровати и равнодушно обгрызал бутерброд, который принес из кухни. Он ел в своей комнате, потому что не хотел с кем-то сталкиваться и не хотел ни с кем разговаривать. А потом его телефон зазвонил, и высветился не чей-то еще номер, а _Тони_.

  
Стив ответил — возможно, это было важно.

  
— _Встретимся в саду_ , — без вступления заявил Тони. Его голос звучал немного странно, и это подсказало Стиву, что он говорит мысленно. — _Я буду там через минуту_.

  
— В чем дело? — Стив уже слезая с кровати.

  
— _Я покажу. Это важно_ , — и он повесил трубку. Встревоженный, Стив вышел наружу и принялся ждать у статуи. Несколько мгновений спустя послышался звук репульсоров, работающих на полную мощность, — и внезапно пропал, когда рядом с ним на газон опустился Железный Человек.

  
Он подошел, не снимая брони, — в земле оставались глубокие следы. Стив едва сдержался и промолчал, просто молча наблюдал, как Тони поднял руку и после секундного колебания положил ладонь на серый камень статуи.

  
— Ну, что думаешь? — Голос в костюме звучал немного искусственно.

  
Стив нахмурился.

  
— О чем?

  
— Об этой штуковине.

  
— О _статуе_? — недоверчиво переспросил он. — Когда ты позвонил мне, я подумал, будто это что-то срочное. А ты просто хочешь поговорить об уродливых украшениях для лужаек?

  
Послышался странный звук, который Стив давно научился распознавать как смешок, обработанный динамиками брони.

  
— Так ты тоже думаешь, что она уродливая. Что ж, хоть в чем-то мы согласны.

  
Стив заставил себя снова посмотреть на статую. По сути, он вообще впервые уделил ей какое-то внимание. Она была очень высокой — гораздо выше их роста — и достаточно массивной, чтобы отбрасывать тень, защищающую их глаза от солнца. Она напоминала много очень больших коробок пиццы, поставленных друг на друга, вся такая угловатая. Через секунду Стив отвернулся и потер лоб.

  
— Что с ней не так?

  
— Ты мне скажи.

  
Стив пожал плечами.

  
— Это статуя. На что ты намекаешь?

  
— Ты никогда о ней не задумывался?

  
— А с чего бы? Она просто есть, и все тут.

  
— И всегда была, да?

  
— Что? Нет… Наверное, с момента моего возвращения? — Как-то так вышло, что прозвучало вопросительно. — Я хочу сказать, я подумал…

  
Стив замолчал, внезапно не зная, что дальше сказать.

  
— Ты подумал, что просто мы все разом потеряли художественный вкус и решили, что эта лужайка нам больше для игр с мячом не нужна? — закончил за него Тони.

  
— Ну… — Если таким образом ставить вопрос… Стив принудил себя снова посмотреть на статую и попытался понять, что с ней не так.

  
— Я услышал тебя, — начал он. — И понимаю, к чему ты клонишь. Но я нахожу, что мне непросто задумываться об этом.

  
Едва произнеся эти слова, он осознал, что прозвучало, наверное, как-то не так. Но Тони просто кивнул, словно понимал, о чем Стив говорил.

  
— Твой мозг хочет просто принять ее присутствие как факт и не думать об этом, — предположил он.

  
Стив с облегчением кивнул. Хорошо, что не пришлось самому облекать это в слова.

  
— Ты чувствуешь то же?

  
— Уже нет. Когда один раз твердо уяснишь, что они тут повсюду, становится проще.

  
— Они?

  
— Есть и другие, Стив. По пути из Башни ты прошел мимо как минимум двух. — Тони замолчал, словно внезапно что-то вспомнил. — Я спал почти шесть часов, и все же, когда проснулся, ты только возвращался в Особняк. Что-то еще случилось после того, как ты ушел? Ты был в костюме.

  
В его голосе прозвучало искреннее волнение, но у Стива не было настроения рассказывать о беседе с Кэрол или о часах, которые он потом провел в уединенном уголке парка — преимущественно просто пялясь в пустоту.

  
— Встречался кое с кем в том же районе, — сказал он, чувствуя себя глупо за то, что вот так лжет, но и радуясь возможности уйти от ответа: Тони не будет спрашивать о деталях. Теперь не будет.

  
— И ты не заметил?

  
— Не заметил что?

  
Тони вздохнул. Из-за брони звук получился странным.

  
— О чем только что говорили?

  
— Об этой статуе?

  
— Ладно, идем, — он потопал к воротам, ведущим на улицу.

  
— Идем куда?

  
— Прогуляемся.

  
— Вот так? — Стив вскинул брови. Он уже переоделся в гражданское, но Тони-то был в броне. А значит, он будет не прогуливаться, а давить тротуар (точнее, продавливать). — Ожидаешь какой-то бой?

  
Тони — или, точнее, Железный Человек — уставился на него, и Стив осознал, что он об этом вообще даже не подумал. Возможно «почти шесть часов» сна было не вполне достаточно, чтобы компенсировать его уровень истощения и вернуть мозгу полную работоспособность.

  
Это было бы даже очаровательно, но Стив давно был не том положении, чтобы позволить себе находить какие-либо поступки Тони очаровательными.  
Броня раскрылась, отдельные ее части отлетели от Тони и собрались в относительно прямоугольную кучку на лужайке. Взору Стива предстали растрепанные волосы, слишком большая футболка, свободные спортивные штаны, наполовину прикрывающие старые растоптанные кроссовки. И это тоже совсем не было очаровательно.

  
— Лучше? — спросил Тони. Без динамиков брони вышло сердито.

  
Стив изо всех сил пытался не начать улыбаться.

  
— Не совсем. Ты выглядишь так, словно только что вывалился из кровати. Уверен, что хочешь продемонстрировать всему миру свою пижаму? В журналах фотографии появятся, имей это в виду. — Его губы предательски дрогнули.

  
Тони продолжал на него пялиться. Потом опустил взгляд, посмотрел на себя, словно впервые оценивая свой наряд.

  
— Ой, — медленно произнес он.

  
Тони смотрел вниз, рядом больше никого не было. «Могу не опасаться, что кто-то увидит ухмылку», — подумал Стив.

  
— Мы очень торопимся? — спросил он. — Если нет, можем сначала найти тебе что-нибудь другое.

 

  
Они действительно кое-что нашли. Вся одежда была немного длинноватой и широкой, но по крайней мере не выглядела так, словно предназначена для сна. К счастью, снаружи потеплело, поэтому пиджак искать не пришлось. Когда они вышли, Тони надел очки, которые нашел на одной из полок в общей гостиной, не исключено, что они принадлежали Человеку-Пауку (хотя кто знает), и в нетипичном наряде он даже не был сходу узнаваем, пусть даже и щеголял самой известной бородкой на свете.

  
Стива тоже нельзя было узнать с первого взгляда. Он выделялся благодаря своим габаритам, это правда, и часто появлялся в новостях и таблоидах даже без маски, но в целом выглядел как нормальный парень, с нормальным лицом, достаточно стандартной стрижкой. Его личность надежно защищал тот факт, что люди на улице просто не ожидали увидеть Капитана Америка, а не какого-нибудь другого очень высокого, очень сильного человека — пусть даже он и жил в этом районе много лет.

  
Некоторые все же смотрели — но мельком, не узнавая. Стив всегда наслаждался анонимностью, которой у Тони никогда не было, даже до того, как тот стал супергероем. Когда-то давным-давно, когда Стив, наконец-то, получил подтверждение, что в броне Железного Человека все время был именно Тони Старк, он почувствовал обиду, почувствовал себя преданным: друг не доверил ему секрет, тайна раскрылась просто в силу стечения обстоятельств. Но в такие моменты — когда они шли в толпе, и никто не нападал на Тони, не называл его убийцей, торгашом оружием, даже не пялился и не фотографировал — он мог понять, почему Тони так стремился к скрытности, которую давал ему костюм.

  
Сам он обычно избегал поступков, привлекающих внимание к его личности, и ощущение усилилось впечатлением от утренней прогулки в униформе.  
Дело в том, что Тони часто делал что-то, что обижало Стива или ужасало, но обычно было достаточно просто задать вопрос и узнать причины.  
Или, может быть, дело просто в привычке. Такая прогулка с Тони казалась обычной, опасно обычной. Словно можно было с легкостью забыть, пусть и на время, сколь многое поменялось между ними — а он _не хотел_ , чтобы кто-нибудь об этом забывал.

  
К счастью, Тони, кажется, помнил. Он не пытался завести ничего не значащий разговор, как сделал бы раньше, не сказал ничего сверх необходимого, просто шел рядом со Стивом — точнее, на полшага впереди, указывая путь. Они прошли на угол квартала и встали рядом с небольшим кафе, которое нравилось Ванде.

  
— Итак, — начал Тони. — Вот мы и на месте.

  
— Хорошо. — Стив осмотрелся и не увидел ничего необычного. — Что я должен тут заметить?

  
После секундной паузы Тони указал на статую прямо перед ними.

  
— Как насчет этого?

  
Стив всмотрелся. Эта статуя была очень похожа на ту, которая стояла на их лужайке. Немного ниже, возможно, не с таким количеством углов, но в целом такая же. Он глядел на нее и ощущал желание пожать плечами и спросить: «И что?»

  
— Черт побери, — произнес он вместо этого. — Кто бы их ни создал, он хорош.

  
Тони торжественно кивнул.

  
— Ага. Каждый день тысячи людей проходят мимо них, и никто не замечает, пока не ударится прямо лбом. Но когда знаешь, на что смотреть, то замечаешь их повсюду.

  
— Нет, все хуже, — ответил Стив. — Даже с учетом того, что я знаю об их присутствии и необходимости с этим разобраться, я хочу их игнорировать. Просто равнодушно смотреть, и все. А уделять им внимание чертовски тяжело. Даже сейчас я отчасти думаю, что мы зря теряем время и удивляюсь, почему мы вообще сюда пришли. По сути, даже не отчасти.

  
Он покачал головой, словно это могло ее прояснить, но это не помогло.

  
— Я чувствую, будто она забирается прямо в мое сознание, и мне просто _нет до этого никакого дела_. — Это должно было волновать его, не вызывать равнодушие. — Давай начнем с того, как ты их заметил, когда все игнорируют?

  
Тони пожал плечами.

  
— Просто заметил. Меня много дней что-то мучило, но я не мог ухватить мысль за хвост. А потом просто что-то щелкнуло, и с этого момента я не могу _перестать_ о них думать. Так и жду, что они оживут и нападут на прохожих.

  
— Кто бы сомневался, — пробормотал Стив. И добавил уже громче. — Но почему именно ты?

  
— Не знаю. Возможно, дело в том, что я все время мониторю записи с улиц, вот и продолжаю смотреть на них.

  
— Я прямо сейчас тоже смотрю на одну, я знаю, что происходит, и я по-прежнему не могу себя заставить об этом беспокоиться, — заметил Стив. — Вообще-то, если бы прямо сейчас я вернулся в Особняк, то, вероятно, просто вернулся бы в свою спальню и закончил ланч, никому ничего не сказав.

  
Он дернул плечами.

  
— Если честно, это очень пугающе. Но что хуже — так это то, что я данный факт пугающим просто не считаю.

  
— Похоже, мне нужно будет напоминать тебе, — предложил Тони после секундной тишины. — Сначала мы должны рассказать о них всем остальным. А потом выясним, что это такое и как от него избавиться.

 

  
Стив по крайней мере смог вызвать активных членов команды на встречу. «Уже повод для гордости», — с сарказмом подумал он, пусть и чувствовал себя глупо, что созывает всех по такому ничтожному поводу.

  
— А если мы оторвем их от чего-то срочного? — проворчал он на пути назад.

  
— Если бы они были в пылу битвы, то сказали бы об этом, — терпеливо ответил Тони.

  
— Есть и другие важные занятия, не только битвы. Я мог сдернуть их с важной встречи или тренировки. А они не стали жаловаться, потому что подумали, будто это и правда важно.

  
Тони вздохнул.

  
— Думаю, в этот раз тебе стоит дать мне возможность говорить.

  
Хоть одна хорошая идея. Трудно было выдать команде воодушевляющую речь тому, кто сам не беспокоился о проблеме.  
Они не уходили далеко от Особняка и вернулись до того, как все собрались. Успели прийти только Джессика Дрю, Питер и Сэм. Стив почувствовал странное облегчение от того, что не придется так скоро после беседы в Башне встречаться лицом к лицу с Кэрол.

  
Присутствие этих троих и без того добавило проблем. Когда они вошли в комнату, Сэм вскинул брови, Питер распахнул глаза, а Джесс ухмыльнулась и спросила:  
— Вы хотите нам что-то рассказать?

  
— Конечно, — подтвердил Стив, чувствуя легкую растерянность. — В противном случае мы бы вас не позвали. Как только соберутся остальные, Тони все объяснит. Именно он заметил, что происходит неладное.

  
— Честно говоря, мы еще не знаем, что именно происходит, — поправил Тони. — Только то, что все-таки происходит.

  
— Я полагаю, вопрос скорее относился к вашей личной жизни, — заметил Сэм, глядя на Стива. — Если не я один задаюсь вопросом, почему Старк одет в твою одежду.

  
Стив уставился на него. Возможно, выглядел он при этом глуповато.

  
— Как ты узнал, что это _моя_ одежда?

  
— Ну, она определенно не моя, — констатировала Джессика. Будь иначе… Стиву совершенно не хотелось это представлять.

  
Питер поморщился, словно его воображение подкинуло что-то подобное. Зная Питера, возможно, так и было.

  
— Вещи слишком большие, чтобы быть моими, — торопливо добавил он. — А если бы рубашка принадлежала Люку, он был бы как в платье. Или мог сделать из нее палатку и жить там.

  
— _Он_ стоит прямо здесь, — кисло заметил Тони.

  
— И он выглядит совершенно очаровательно, — послышался от двери голос Джен. Она вошла в комнату, за ней по пятам — Хэнк. — Эй, Тони. Почему на тебе одежда Стива?

  
Стив опять не выдержал:  
— Почему вы решили, что моя? Тони обычно в состоянии одеться сам, — добавил он, бросая многозначительный взгляд в сторону Тони. Тот его мужественно проигнорировал.

  
Джен посмотрела на Стива так жалостливо, что это просто нельзя было не заметить.

  
— Ой, ну брось. Синяя рубашка со звездой на груди? Да она кричит «Капитан Америка» даже больше, чем эти джинсы, которые ему велики. — В ее улыбке было что-то злодейское. — Кроме того, вчера эту рубашку надевал ты.

  
Весь день, включая их неудачную встречу с утра, Тони едва ли смотрел Стиву в глаза. Но теперь посмотрел, и брошенный взгляд буквально пылал от возмущения.

  
— Ты дал мне грязную одежду?

  
Питер буквально лопался от смеха.

  
— Он носит твою несвежую одежду. И вы ее взяли из спальни. О, это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Не терпится рассказать ЭмДжей… — Он замолчал, внезапно помрачнев. — Но это не то, чем кажется, да? И есть совершенно логичное объяснение, почему все именно так? И оно не заставит мою жену смеяться надо мной, а потом требовать вести ее в какое-нибудь обалденное место? Потому что я терпеть не могу проигрывать.

  
— …Что? — переспросил Стив.

  
— Мы не могли бы вернуться к первоначальной теме? — поинтересовался Тони. — Кэрол только что приземлилась на лужайке, и Логан почти добрался. Можем уже приступать к тому, ради чего, собственно, собрались. Остальные в ближайшее время не смогут, поэтому я передал им, чтобы не беспокоились. В чем бы ни заключалась угроза, дело пока не срочное.

  
Стив почти успел спросить, когда именно Тони успел связаться с командой, но потом вспомнил про Экстремис.

  
— Какая угроза? — требовательно произнесла Кэрол, входя в комнату.

  
Она бросила взгляд на одежду Тони и вскинула брови.

  
— Вас поздравить? — спросила она глядя на Стива так, что было понятно: лучше отвечать «нет».

  
— Если вам всем так уж надо знать, — сказал Стив, намереваясь положить этой теме конец. — Тони носит мою одежду, потому как мы выходили на улицу, а до этого он решил, что будет отличной идеей заявиться сюда в пижаме.

  
— Не в пижаме, — пробормотал Тони в наступившей тишине, пока все обдумывали, уменьшает эту информация удивление от ситуации или усиливает его.

  
— Нет, просто одежда, в которой ты спал.

  
Именно в этот момент вошел Логан, но судьба сжалилась над Стивом, потому что мутант воздержался от глупых комментариев. Он просто смерил Тони быстрым взглядом, недовольно что-то проворчал и скрестил руки на груди, откровенно ожидая, пока начнется совещание. Он, вероятно, знал наверняка, что ничего примечательного не произошло: ведь они не пахли сексом. Оставалась надежда, что он сообщит это остальным. Со временем. Когда Стив будет где-нибудь далеко.

  
— Там в чем, собственно, дело? — деловито спросил Сэм. — Твое сообщение было слишком абстрактным.

  
— Дело в статуях, — ответил Тони. Стив обрадовался, что не ему пришлось объяснять.

  
— Каких статуях? — поинтересовалась Джесс.

  
— Там на лужайке стоит статуя.

  
— И?

  
— Вы видели похожие в городе?

  
Все с полным безразличием пожали плечами.

  
— Да вроде, — протянул Сэм. — А что с ними?

  
— Как долго они там стоят?

  
Присутствующие обменялись взглядами, потом снова пожали плечами. Стиву показалось, что он попал в класс безразличных учеников.

  
— И вы не думаете, что у них есть нечто странное, раз они вот так внезапно появились? — спросил Тони обреченно, словно уже знал ответ. Стив точно знал, ведь сам по-прежнему думал, что ничего странного там не было.

  
Все покачали головами.

  
— Это просто статуи, — слегка раздраженно заявила Кэрол. — Стоят и стоят.

  
Тони вздохнул. И Стив вздохнул тоже. Они уже заранее понимали, что их ждет очень долгий вечер.


	3. Chapter 3

Как ни странно, принять тот факт, что статуи требовали внимания, Стиву было проще, когда он пытался убедить остальных, а не когда его убеждал Тони — возможно, потому, что теперь он сам видел, как чертовски раздражает чужое нежелание признавать угрозу. Поэтому объяснять оказалось легко (даже если объяснить сложно). Но как только Стив начинал думать о самих статуях, а не абстрактной проблеме, требующей решения, то все равно терял к ним всякий интерес. Так и тянуло отменить встречу.

  
Это тоже раздражало. И отказывающийся нормально разговаривать Логан, жаловавшийся, что они впустую тратили время — вот это раздражало особенно.

  
Даже Тони выглядел сердитым, хотя и на удивление терпеливым — возможно, потому, что лучше всех понимал проблему. Еще он выглядел уставшим, и Стив поймал себя на мысли, что если он все же отвлекутся, и встречу придется возобновлять позже, то Тони попросту уснет во время объяснений.

  
Но вряд ли такое случится, потому что Тони блестяще умел не засыпать даже тогда, когда бодрствовать было не в человеческих силах. А еще он пил много кофе.

  
Когда Стив посоветовал остальным не видеть в статуях потенциальную опасность, а просто размышлять о них абстрактно, стало легче. Вместе они попытались вспомнить все места, где их видели, и Тони с удивительной точностью отметил точки на карте. Стив даже заподозрил, что он просто вытащил информацию из видеозаписей, а им позволил подумать ради веселья — или чтобы у них головы были чем-то заняты.

  
— Ладно, вот так, — сказал он с зевком, когда они закончили. — Забудьте о статуях. Забудьте все, о чем мы говорили. Просто смотрите на точки и говорите, что о них думаете — чисто теоретически.

  
И они принялись смотреть. Стив заметил, как скука или расстройство, которые отражались на лицах членов команды (второе чаще) сменяются задумчивостью.

  
Он тоже вгляделся.

  
  
— Их много на Манхэттене. Что насчет остального города?

  
Стив повернулся к Тони. Тот покачал головой.

  
— В Нью-Йорке больше нигде. Кажется, пока что их вполне устраивает Манхэттен. Но статуи — чаще всего вот так же локализовано — появились и в других городах, но только больших. Лос-Анджелес. Атланта. Берлин. Мехико. Пекин. Лондон. Токио, — он неопределенно повел рукой, давая понять, что список можно продолжать.

  
— Кто-нибудь еще их заметил? — спросила Кэрол.

  
— Я о таком не слышал. Если бы кто заметил, я бы знал. Если только внимательные люди не записывали ручкой на бумаге.

  
Значит, возможно, никто.

  
— Я по-прежнему не понимаю, почему это ва…

  
— Ой! — прервал Тони Сэма. — Не думай. Просто смотри на карту.

  
— Они стоят на большой площади, но в некоторых местах находятся ближе друг к другу — получаются редкие группы. — Хэнк задумчиво потер подбородок. Он казался чуть более сосредоточенным, чем остальные, но все же поглядывал на часы, словно торопился на другую встречу. Сейчас же, впрочем, он сконцентрировался на текущем вопросе. — В более населенных частях их больше, они стоят вдоль дорог. В парке, у крупных супермаркетов.

  
— Там, где люди много ходят пешком, — заметила Кэрол.

  
Тони кивнул.

  
— В Токио они оккупировали Сибуя.

  
— Самый посещаемый пешеходный переход в мире, — добавила Джен. Стив не понимал, о чем говорит Тони, но она, кажется, сообразила.

  
Стив взглянул на Тони, их эксперта по этому вопросу.

  
— Думаешь, это что-то значит?

  
— Почти наверняка. — Тони нахмурился, глядя на карту. Возможно, мысленно он что-то сверял. — Хм.

  
— И что это «хм» значит?

  
— Пока не знаю. Может быть, надо посмотреть на них поближе.

  
— На что? — спросил Питер.

  
Тони не застонал, но очень выразительно потер глаза.

  
— Статуи, — любезно подсказал Стив, хотя и сам не вполне уже понимал, в чем тут вопрос.

  
— Зачем?

  
— Забудь, — устало отмахнулся Тони. — Я сам займусь. Если появится что-то новое, я дам вам знать.

  
Не говоря больше ни слова, он ушел из комнаты и поспешил вниз по ступенькам. Уже стемнело, и из-за отражения хорошо освещенной комнаты в окне Стив едва ли видел Тони на лужайке. Но он услышал тихий звук, с которым собиралась броня, и увидел отблеск на металле, когда Железный Человек обошел статую перед Особняком.

  
— Не понимаю, чего он так уперся в эти чертовы статуи, — заявила Джен, и Стив в ответ только пожал плечами (и сам удивился своему равнодушию).

  
«Понятия не имею», — почти добавил он. Но теперь хотя бы у него было ощущение, что говорить там глупо.

 

 

  
Камень, из которого были сделаны статуи, оказался не камнем. Если присмотреться, это было заметно даже невооруженным взглядом; свет от них отражался как-то неправильно, поверхность выглядела слишком гладкой даже для полированной, а когда Тони дотронулся голой рукой, то почувствовал холод, который бы никогда не исходил от камня, стоявшего целый день на солнце. Не слишком хорошая маскировка, как-то плохо они старались обмануть жителей Земли. Но с другой стороны, о чем им беспокоиться? Нет ничего лучше, чем заставить врага просто не обращать внимания.

  
Если, конечно, их считали врагами. Пока статуи ничего не делали, просто стояли, и возможно, этим они в принципе и ограничатся. Может быть, они просто однажды исчезнут так же, как появились.  
Ага, а еще, может быть, Стив однажды выкрасит волосы в розовый цвет, а они по-прежнему с ним друзья.

  
Как только Тони включил сенсоры костюма, стало понятно, что статуи сделаны не из природного материала, а из миллиардов и миллиардов нанитов. Уже сама мысль поражала — если эти статуи могли распадаться из твердой формы и если наниты были запрограммированы на то, чтобы причинять вред, они способны уничтожить человечество за считанные минуты, и никто ничего тут не сделает.

  
Так что точно угроза. Пусть даже пока только теоретическая.

  
Значит, первый шаг — сдержать их. Тони уже предвидел, какие проблемы тут возникнут: если даже Мстители, супергерои с большим опытом в разных странных и необычных вопросах, с трудом могли уделить внимание этим штуковинам и вообще не рассматривали их как заслуживающее внимания обстоятельство, будет очень трудно убедить людей по всему миру убрать статуи. Уже не говоря о том, что работники компании, которой это поручат, могут развернуться и пойти по домам, даже не начав. А самостоятельно управиться Тони не мог, не устроив международный скандал.

  
И нельзя забывать, что любое действие может запустить программу активации нанитов и уничтожения человечества.

  
Но все же, что-то делать было нужно. Если не найти способ от них избавиться, то хотя бы обезвредить. Сейчас наниты выглядели безобидно, но Тони и мысли не допускал, что так останется надолго. И вот что еще странно: только тогда, когда он дотронулся до статуи закованной в перчатку рукой и часть скульптуры «отломилась», разлетелась на составляющие и собралась вокруг его ладони облаком крошечных серых частиц, он сообразил, что совсем не чувствовал их через Экстремис и не мог получить к ним доступ.

  
Почему эта мысль не пришла ему в голову сразу? Определенно, он не был настолько независим от их влияния, как надеялся.

  
Тони поднял руку, и частицы последовали за ней, невидимые в темноте для простого глаза — только для сенсоров брони; мысленно потянулся — и нащупал пустоту. Он пораженно наблюдал, как они просто танцуют над его ладонью.  
В руке брони открылся небольшой отсек, и он без труда (в сущности, даже подозрительно легко) загнал туда второй ладонью часть нанитов.

  
— Вы пойдете со мной, — пробормотал Тони, когда крышка захлопнулась.

  
Предстояла еще одна длинная ночь, но опять же, их он любил больше всего.

 

 

  
После завершения встречи остальные Мстители быстро разошлись, не видя смысла оставаться. Хэнк — еще до того, как за окном послышался звук репульсоров улетающего в Башню Тони. Следующим убежал Питер, отговорившись чем-то про ЭмДжей и выступление, которое он обещал посмотреть. Только Кэрол ненадолго осталась. Она задержалась в дверях и посмотрела на Стива, словно решала, уместно ли продолжить их разговор, или лучше начать другой, такой же неприятный. К счастью, она предпочла ничего не делать и вслед за Женщиной-Пауком покинула Особняк. Стив слышал их голоса, доносившиеся снаружи, пока они вместе шли по дорожке, но не уделил внимания тому, о чем они беседовали. Он остался сидеть за столом и смотреть в пустоту. Вдруг у него заурчал желудок, напоминая про недоеденный сэндвич в комнате — теперь уже размокший и противный, годный только на то, чтобы его выкинуть.  
Перед звонком Тони он тоже сидел и пялился в никуда, так что, по сути, ничего не поменялось.

  
Но поесть нужно. Стив мог долго голодать, но его это не радовало. Даже когда не было аппетита, Стиву требовалось много пищи из-за повышенного метаболизма. Когда он пришел в комнату, чтобы выкинуть пропавшую еду и открыть окно для проветривания, то действительно нашел противный сэндвич, но скорее просто гадкий, а не испортившийся. По крайней мере, выходить на улицу не придется.  
Хотя, нет, он не настолько отчаялся. Вообще, телефон работал, и можно было заказать еды.

  
Джен застала его врасплох: вошла ровно в ту минуту, как захлопнулась крышка мусорного ведра. Стив настороженно вскинулся: он думал, что она с Хэнком, хотя, если вдуматься, и непонятно, почему. Привычка, наверное.

  
— Ты в порядке? — спросила она. — Выглядишь усталым.

  
— Скорее голодным. — Стив не думал, что выглядел утомленным. Ну, по крайней мере, не по высоким стандартам Тони Старка. — День выдался длинный.

  
— И встреча тоже.

  
— Ты хоть помнишь, о чем мы говорили?

  
— Помню. — Джен нахмурилась, глядя на холодильник (лучше на него, чем на Стива). — Проблема не в этом. Я помню каждое слово, и это осмысленные слова; но я считаю, что это трата времени и совершенно неважно. И тот факт, что я знаю, насколько это неверно, ничего не меняет.

  
— Понимаю. У меня так же. Не знаю, что хуже: когда тобой манипулируют, или когда тобой манипулируют, а тебе все равно. — Стив глубоко вздохнул, опуская плечи. Может быть, он все-таки устал. — Кажется, только Тони это не затрагивает.  
Джен улыбнулась — как будто немного многозначительно.

  
— Я рада, что ты наконец-то поговорил с ним, — заметила она, подмигивая, и за ее улыбкой все же скрывало что-то искреннее — вроде облегчения или радости. Стив просто кивнул. Ему не хватило духа сказать, что попытки поговорить с Тони только все ухудшили.

 

 

  
В конце концов, Стив заказал им обед, и они поели в гостиной. Стив ел ло-мейн прямо из коробки, а Джен разложила салат и цыпленка на тарелке. Они не очень много говорили, но посмотрели новости по ТВ, а потом репортаж о современной моде — не стали переключать, потому что Джен нравилось насмехаться над такими передачами. Молчание не было гнетущим; по сути, Стив с момента своей гибели не чувствовал себя настолько нормально.  
Нет, это не правда. Нормально он чувствовал себя несколько часов назад, когда все подшучивали над ним и Тони, и казалось, что время обернулось вспять и вернулись лучшие дни. Стиву пришлось отравить эту мысль напоминанием, что этого никогда не произойдет.

  
После шоу Джен пожелала Стиву приятных снов и ушла — у нее была квартира неподалеку. И только тогда Стив осознал, что даже не узнал, живет она там с Хэнком или сама по себе. Они пришли вместе, а ушли по отдельности, многое могло произойти за месяцы, пока его… не было.

  
Пока его не было в живых. Боже, ему не нравилось об этом даже думать. Он был мертв, был трупом, безжизненным телом на земле. От одной мысли буквально передергивало. Оказалось намного проще сидеть посреди пустых коробочек для еды и думать об отношениях своей подруги.

  
Когда телевизор выключили и Джен ушла, Особняк стал казаться слишком большим и пустым. Кроме него тут жили еще только Джессика Дрю и Кэрол (но вторая скорее в результате временного стечения обстоятельств). Обе они еще не вернулись, хотя время уже приближалось к полуночи, и тишина была почти угнетающей, она до странности напоминала Стиву о темноте туннелей, протянувшихся под городом. Когда он собирал коробки, выкидывал их и мыл тарелки, каждый звук ощущался неестественно громким. В это время ночи, когда рядом больше никого не было, Особняк казался склепом.

  
Стив скучал по Джарвису, по его постоянному, надежному присутствию.

  
Промелькнула мысль спуститься в тренажерный зал и позаниматься, измотать себя — как обычно в таких ситуациях; но сейчас он и так вымотался и чувствовал себя до странности опустошенным, поэтому пошел сразу в кровать. Но хоть он и устал, сон долго не шел; а когда смилостивился, явились и кошмары.

 

 

  
Надо отдать им должное, наниты были воспитанными. Когда Тони открыл отсек в броне, они выбрались наружу, залезли в подставленный контейнер и замерли внутри, не пытаясь ничего делать. Они по-прежнему собирались маленькими кучками размером с песчинку (каждый по отдельности был слишком мал, чтобы увидеть его невооруженным взглядом). Даже когда Тони убрал руку из силового поля, которое пропустило бы только броню и ничего больше, наниты не попытались последовать за ним. Они как будто чего-то ждали.

  
Тони не знал, чего именно, но хотел выяснить это. Он в принципе хотел выяснить все возможное про этих маленьких шельмецов. Прежде всего, нужно было узнать, как они работали, почему Экстремис не мог подсоединиться к ним и почему он сам даже не подумал об этом, пока чуть ли не носом уткнулся в такую возможность.

  
Этот промах давал понять, что Тони подпал под действие их поля, которое про себя называл «не смотри, я не важный», пусть и не так сильно, как остальные. Это знание, возможно, не слишком пригодится, учитывая то, что он не узнает, о чем не подумал или что пропустил до того, как сообразил перепроверить. Поэтому Тони начал записывать все, что делает, да еще и тем способом, к которому годами не прибегал: взял бумагу и ручку, начав составлять бумажный журнал наблюдения за нанитами. Если он прочтет это позже, подальше от статуй и их составляющих, может быть, и найдет какие-то ошибки или промахи в своем мыслительном процессе. Слова расплывались перед глазами, а руки немного дрожали, но он работал и в худшем состоянии.

  
Все же было немного жутковато трудиться над чем-то, что могло вот так запросто забраться ему в голову. С другой стороны, если Тони что и нравилось, — так это вызовы. Особенно это занимало его ум и давало повод не спать.

 

 

  
В Стива стреляла Шэрон. Он знал это, потому что она сама сказала, а не потому, что запомнил. Все было как в тумане, кроме пронзившей его боли от первой пули, и он был благодарен, что хотя бы не нужно жить с воспоминанием о том, как умираешь.

  
Тут крылся какой-то оксюморон, подумал Стив. Хэнку МакКою, возможно, понравилось бы.

  
Несколько недель назад, сразу после его возвращения, Шэрон пришла повидаться, и это была последняя их встреча. А потом отправилась куда-то на задание, и Стив знал, что она сама попросилась, чтобы был повод оказаться как можно дальше от него. Это даже не причиняло боли.

  
Между ними все было кончено, и Стив не был уверен, что они смогут когда-нибудь вернуться к близким отношениям. Но он по-прежнему беспокоился за Шэрон, по-прежнему любил ее — в некотором смысле — и если его присутствие причиняло ей боль, он не будет просить остаться. Просто хотелось заставить подругу понять, что он совсем ее не винит.

  
Проблема заключалась в том, что она винила себя — не говорила об этом, но Стив догадался по взглядам; если она была в чем-то похожа на Тони, то никогда через это не перешагнет.

  
Но нет, Шэрон на Тони совсем не походила. Просто ей нужно было время, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и забыть всю эту историю, и если она хотела делать это на другом континенте, имел ли Стив право препятствовать?

  
С другой стороны, он почти радовался ее отсутствию — потому что не знал наверняка, сможет ли справиться с эмоциональными сложностями. Все и так было непросто. И его мучили кошмары, почти каждую ночь с момента возвращения — кошмары о том, как она стреляет в него. Кошмары о гибели, о том, как он давился собственной кровью. Возможно, сознательных воспоминаний о том моменте и не сохранилось, но подсознание вполне это компенсировало.  
Впрочем, этой ночью ему снились не боль, кровь и странный дискомфорт от того, как ступеньки зала суда врезались в ребра. В этот раз он увидел, как заносит щит над распростертым на земле Тони, услышал хриплый шепот, подталкивающий его завершить начатое.

  
Он проснулся где-то в три часа от шума на кухне и слишком громкого шепота Джесс и Кэрол, как раз перед тем, как опустил щит (что-то заставляло его думать, что в этом сне опустил бы). Больше сон не шел.  
Когда Стив спустился на кухню, Кэрол и Джессика уже ушли, и он попытался вести себя потише. Не потому, что боялся разбудить — их голоса доносились из комнаты Джессики — а потому, что был не готов с кем-либо общаться.  
После пробуждения ото сна во льдах и появления кошмаров о падении, Баки и холоде, по ночам он обычно искал себе компанию, чаще всего находя ее в лице Железного Человека или Тони Старка — того, кто тоже часто не спал в такое время. Теперь он тоже не мог отдыхать и просто не знал, куда себя деть. Стакан молока никак не успокоил расшатанные нервы.

  
По большей части ему было просто одиноко.

  
Тони, возможно, тоже не спал, хотя ему как раз и следовало бы. Он был измучен и — это нельзя отрицать — болен. Но еще он нацелился узнать все об этих чертовых статуях и точно не станет отдыхать, пока не добьется своего. Стив вздохнул. Возможно, он просто физически был не в состоянии беспокоиться по поводу статуй, но очень хотел бы помочь. Заняться чем-то полезным. Он подумал о тренировке, но сейчас хотелось занять не только тело, но и голову.

  
Теперь, когда он не говорил о статуях и не смотрел на них, и вообще никак не был принужден уделять им внимание, проблема казалась действительно стоящей. В их городе поселилось что-то чужеродное, позаботилось о том, чтобы это никого не беспокоило, таилось в местах, где ходили люди — беззащитные, не готовые быстро скрыться. Да, похоже, им стоило решить этот вопрос. И если Тони как раз этим и занимался, Стиву нужно узнать о его успехах.

  
Он мог бы позвонить, но оставался маленький шанс, что Тони все же спал — по собственному желанию или потому, что снова свалился от усталости — и Стиву не хотелось его в этом случае будить. Он все равно подумывал пойти на пробежку, так что можно заодно добежать до Башни и проверить самому.

  
Когда он добрался до Башни Старка, было уже почти пять, но некоторые окна все равно горели. Уборщики, полуночники, или кто-то просто забыл включить свет — Стив не сомневался, что и то, и другое, и третье. В пентхаусе света не было, но это ни о чем не говорило. Если Тони и правда не спал, он почти наверняка находился в мастерской на нижнем подвальном этаже.

  
Швейцар у двери не остановил его, и внутренний лифт привычно работал. Наверху было достаточно света, чтобы не врезаться в стены, но Джарвис не пришел его встретить. Стив не удивился; в конце концов, разумные люди в такое время спали, а не работали сверх нормы, присматривая за пустым домом.

  
Пробираясь в пентхаус, он чувствовал себя как воришка, что было странно, учитывая, сколько времени он провел тут, и ведь даже во время гражданской войны Тони не менял его коды доступа. И все же он чувствовал вину, входя без разрешения, не оповестив Тони или Джарвиса. Оставалось только надеяться, что он не наткнется на кого-либо, кому придется объяснять, почему ведет себя как припозднившийся подросток.

  
Он правда всего лишь хотел убедиться, что Тони не спал в кровати мирным сном, перед тем, как спуститься в подвал. Но постель была пустой и на вид неразобранной. Только дожидаясь очередного лифта, Стив сообразил, что мог Тони с кем-нибудь застать.

  
Вообще, конечно, маловероятно. У Тони не нашлось бы времени, но опять же, каждому нужно расслабляться. И о чем только он думал? Стив слегка покраснел от этой мысли и уже почти решил, что проверка работы Тони может подождать до утра.  
Уйти ему помешала мысль, что в таком случае, получалось, он вторгся в чужой дом только для того, чтобы заглянуть в спальню Тони, а это было по его меркам странновато.

  
Несколько минут спустя он нашел Тони в мастерской, и его захлестнуло чувство дежа-вю. В этот раз тот не трудился над каким-нибудь механическим монстром, свисающим с потолка, но сидел, сгорбившись, перед компьютером, уткнувшись подбородком в ладони и слепо глядя перед собой — это говорило либо о том, что он был погружен в свои мысли, либо о том, что он просматривал информацию, видимую только ему.

  
По столу были разбросаны рукописные записи, перед монитором стояла кружка с кофе. Жидкость не дымилась, возможно, она давно остыла, но когда Стив вошел, Тони потянулся к ней и влил в себя остатки. Он даже не поморщился.  
На нем все еще была одежда Стива. Пришлось подавить тяжелый вздох: ему нравилась эта рубашка, а теперь, скорее всего, она перемазалась в масле.

  
— Приветик, Тони, — произнес Стив, подходя к столу. — Что, испортил мою рубашку?

  
Тони вздрогнул; Стива он определенно не заметил, хотя тот не пытался скрыть свое присутствие. Даже встрепенувшись, он сфокусировался на реальности только через несколько секунд. В свете монитора его глаза казались почти неестественно голубыми.

  
— А? — спросил он.

  
— Приветик, — повторил Стив. Эта беседа уже шла лучше, чем предыдущая. Они пока не кричали друг на друга. — Что, узнал что-нибудь про статуи?

  
Внезапно он понял, что, возможно, не стоит упоминать про статуи, потому что ровно в тот же момент задумался, что вообще тут делал.

  
— Вообще, да. Хотя, нет. — Тони уселся немного прямее и указал на бокс для транспортировки, стоявший под лампой на другом столе. В нем парили в воздухе серые песчинки. — У меня пока нет конкретных ответов, но хотя бы я знаю, какие вопросы задавать. Похоже, статуи состоят из нанитов, но Экстремис их не видит, поэтому я делаю тесты с внешними компьютерами, но они такие медленные.

  
Его голос звучал одновременно расстроенно и возбужденно, и Тони болтал, как болтал всегда, когда был до крайности истощен. Его глаза неестественно блестели, и на мгновенье Стив задумался, не алкоголь ли тому причиной.  
Но даже сейчас, пусть между ними все было сложно, ему стало почти стыдно за такие мысли. А еще он снова обращал внимание на несущественные вопросы.

  
— Экстремис не может до них дотянуться? Какая-то защита?

  
— Понятия не имею. Может быть, но похоже, она тут просто не нужна. Экстремис даже не может _найти_ наниты. Как будто их вообще нет.

  
Тони нахмурился и на секунду глубоко задумался. Потом он встал, сделал шаг и почти упал, когда у него подкосились ноги. Стив успел его поддержать.

  
Впервые с момента своего возвращения он прикоснулся к Тони. Кожа его голых рук казалась слишком сухой и теплой, и ладони Стива, пусть и очень большие, не должны были так легко обхватывать их. Тони потерял много веса, длинные изящные мускулы его почти пропали. Он всегда был скорее худым, но сейчас стало до боли очевидно, что он не заботился о самых основных своих потребностях.  
То, что он не уделяет внимания своему физическому состоянию, было очевидно, вообще-то, по одному только виду. И Стив ведь замечал раньше, просто не принимал эту информацию близко к сердцу. Со статуями получалось примерно то же, только тут у него не было никаких оправданий.

  
Тони продолжил идти, словно ничего не произошло, удостоив Стива только едва заметным удивленным взглядом. Он выпрямился и подошел к боксу с нанитами. Прижал руку к стенке, и серые частицы задвигались, собираясь напротив центра его ладони.

  
— Хм, — произнес Тони. Он убрал руку, и наниты вернулись в исходное положение.

  
— Приложи сюда ладонь, Кэп, — велел он, указывая на противоположную стенку бокса.

  
Стив послушался. Наниты никак не прореагировали. Только когда Тони прижал ладонь рядом — так, что их пальцы едва соприкасались — наниты снова заструились медленным ленивым потоком.

  
— Ты им больше нравишься, — заметил Стив.

  
— Конечно, я всем нравлюсь.

  
С этим можно было поспорить, но во имя мира Стив не стал этого делать. К тому же, Тони, похоже, говорил не серьезно, скорее рассеянно. Стив выпрямился, прикрыл рот ладонью и зевнул. Поспать бы еще немного.  
Определенно, это действие по-прежнему было заразно, потому что Тони тоже зевнул. Потом почесал затылок и на секунду прикрыл глаза. Стив приготовился его ловить (может быть, именно в этот момент его тело собиралось вспомнить, что у него имелись свои пределы), но Тони только глубоко и рвано вдохнул, а потом повернулся.

  
— Мне надо подготовиться.

  
— К чему?

  
Тони потер глаза.

  
— У меня деловая встреча в семь.

  
— В семь? Немного рановато для деловых встреч.

  
— Преимущество того, что ты босс — сам определяешь расписание. Это самое раннее время, на какое я мог назначить совещание и избежать того, чтобы сотрудники меня распяли.

  
— Значит, никаких важных зарубежных партнеров?

  
— Нет, просто пара человек из научно-исследовательского департамента. Будут заканчивать прототип. — Тони указал на мотор, еще свисавший с потолка. — А Пеппер поедет вместо меня в Пекин. Она будет в восторге.

  
Его тон был таким ровным и лишенным эмоций, что Стив в жизни бы не сказал, сарказм это, или Пеппер и это действительно понравилось бы.  
Возможно, нет. Вряд ли она имеет что-то против Пекина как такового, но, похоже, она и так была занята, а подобное путешествие требовало времени.

  
— А ты не едешь по какой-то важной причине?

  
Тони поморщился.

  
— Да, Кэп. Мне нужно разобраться с этими нанитами и не дать им возможности уничтожить жизнь на Земле.

  
Верно. Да.

  
— Это просто ужасно смущает, — признался Стив, потирая затылок. Все еще не волновало, но уже смущало. Прогресс.

  
Ну, типа прогресс.

  
— Забудь. Ты не виноват. — Тони вошел в лифт, и Стив на автомате последовал за ним, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на текущем вопросе, пробившись через неизменную стену сковывающего безразличия.

  
— Так что по поводу нанитов-убийц, уничтожающих человечество?

  
— Не знаю. Пока не знаю, что они могут или хотят сделать. Лучше игнорируй все, что я о них говорю.

  
— Не переживай. Выбора у меня особенно нет.

 

 

  
Тони вышел из лифта на этаже, расположенном прямо под пентхаусом, и Стив без раздумий сделал то же самое. Они вошли в короткий коридор, который вел в кабинет Тони. Стив тут давно не был, но офис выглядел, как и всегда: просторный, современный и на удивление опрятный по сравнению с бардаком и беспорядком, которые Тони разводил в своих мастерских. Он был таким чистым, что стало понятно: Тони какое-то время тут не появлялся.

  
По сравнению с подвалом свет был почти до боли ярким, и Стив смог рассмотреть, что на удивление его рубашка пережила знакомство с мастерской. Возможно, причина заключалась в том, что в этот раз Тони работал только с компьютерами.  
Первым делом Тони остановился у шкафа рядом с дверью, откуда извлек чехол для хранения одежды. Он исчез с ним в офисной ванной, и у Стива появилось время подумать над тем, что он вообще там делал — в конце концов, он уже узнал то, за чем пришел, и не оставалось причин ходить за Тони. Но уйти без предупреждения, пока Тони в ванной, казалось не вежливым.

  
Тони отсутствовал недолго. Через минуту или две он вышел в аккуратном деловом костюме и рубашке. Стив не знал, почему у Тони хранилась запасная одежда в офисе, но не стал спрашивать; кажется, бизнесмены часто так делали.  
Костюм делал Тони похожим на человека, которого Стив знал, но черная ткань также подчеркивала его бледность. В ярком свете ламп его кожа выглядела бесцветной, а круги под глазами такими темными, словно их нарисовали чернилами. Костюм определенно шили специально на него, но сейчас он казался слишком широким, и Тони выглядел меньше, чем был на самом деле.

  
Стив забрал протянутую ему аккуратно сложенную одежду и почувствовал себя неловко. Он заметил, что ремня, который они использовали, чтобы джинсы не сползали со слишком узких бедер Тони, не было.  
Внезапно до него дошло, что Тони мог подумать, будто он пришел только для того, чтобы забрать одежду, и от нелепости этой мысли Стив едва не рассмеялся. Возможно, попытки сдержаться вышли немного истеричными.

  
— Я… Эм… — произнес он. — Нам надо поговорить.

  
Тони медленно моргнул, глядя на него. За окном еще было совершенно темно, никаких признаков рассвета — как бывает глубокой ночью, а не ранним утром.  
Сейчас Стив на Тони не злился. Он мог смотреть на него и немного беспокоиться, как беспокоился бы за любого члена команды, который не на сто процентов в строю. И кричать совсем не тянуло. Хороший момент для разговора. Может быть, они даже смогут побеседовать так, чтобы никому не досталось в зубы.

  
— В прошлый раз не очень хорошо вышло, — напомнил ему Тони. Он выглядел таким уставшим. Возможно, у него просто не было сил на ссоры.

  
Одно за другое, Стив внезапно понял, что ему стало тяжело на Тони даже смотреть. Все казалось слишком нормальным, а это неправильно — после всего, что произошло. Должны были оставаться шрамы.  
И они оставались. Чем больше он погружался в расслабленную привычность, которую по инерции чувствовал рядом со старым бывшим другом, тем больше злился на себя за то, что поддавался этому порыву. Если он пойдет по пути наименьшего сопротивления и просто сделает вид, что ничего не произошло, Тони слишком легко отделается. И сам Стив тоже. Никаких уроков они не усвоят. Предательство не должно так просто сходить с рук.

  
— Я пришел не ругаться. Мне просто кажется, что нам нужно кое-что прояснить.

  
— Что ж, ладно, — теперь Тони выглядел немного настороженным. Он бросил взгляд на часы на стене — чисто демонстративно, потому что легко мог проверить время в уме. — Мне надо кое-что подготовить для встречи, но ты уже здесь…

  
Он замолчал со слегка нарочитым спокойствием, но явно оставался начеку. Стив не знал, чего он ожидал, но если раньше опасался, что Тони решит, будто он его простил из-за недавней передышки… ну, теперь стало понятно, что не стоило об этом беспокоиться.

  
Поэтому следующие слова Стива сюрпризом не стали:  
— Так не пойдет.

  
Тони ничего не ответил, но оперся на стол — лишь чуть-чуть приподняв плечи, совсем слегка напрягшись. Он готовился. Лицо его ничего не выражало.

  
— Мы не можем вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, — продолжил Стив сурово, но нейтрально. — Потому что произошло, и это уже нельзя изменить. Это будет вставать между нами, и так будет всегда.

  
Он не сказал «ты предал меня», даже не заметил, что Тони так и не признался, что ему жаль (а значит, жаль ему вовсе и не было). Сейчас для этого было не время. Это только обоих разозлило бы.

  
— Поэтому теперь у нас новые границы. Мы не можем вернуться к тому, что было, но не можем и допустить, чтобы наши личные сложности влияли на команду.

  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел из Мстителей, — Тони медленно кивнул, словно считал, что в этом имелся смысл.

  
— Что? Нет. — Стив покачал головой. Тони снова делал поспешные выводы. — Я ничего такого не говорил. Ты блестяще справляешься с ролью тяжеловеса. Ты нам нужен.

  
— Нужен, — согласился Тони. — Особенно сейчас.

  
— Но я хочу, чтобы ты держался на расстоянии, — продолжил Стив. — Особенно от меня. Я не могу запретить тебе дружить с остальными, если они не против, но я и не могу… я не могу терпеть тебя рядом с собой — кроме случаев острой необходимости. С командой ничего не получится без доверия, а тебе я больше доверять не могу.

  
— Но я все же должен, как и раньше, помогать в бою? — Тони вскинул брови, но лицо его оставалось возмутительно нейтральным. — Как это, по-твоему, так получится?

  
— Я знаю, что ты прикроешь мою спину в битве. Если что и знаю наверняка — так именно это. Но быть командой — это не только работать вместе на поле боя, и во всем остальном я не могу и не хочу больше на тебя полагаться. Я не знаю, когда в следующий раз у тебя возникнет идея, которая все испортит, когда ты снова начнешь секретничать, если ты уже этого не делаешь.

  
Спокойно произнести эти слова оказалось на удивление тяжело. Выкрикнуть их в порыве злости было бы проще. Не помогало и то, что его мысль не легко выражалась словами.

  
— Я считал тебя членом семьи, Тони, — попытался дополнить Стив. — Теперь это не так. Если есть проблема, которая не требует моего внимания как Капитана Америка или лидера Мстителей, пожалуйста, обращайся с ней к кому-нибудь другому.  
Тони взглянул на него. Уголки его губ приподнялись в саркастической усмешке.

  
— Что ж, хорошо, — ответил он, пожимая плечами. — Ты знаешь, над чем я работаю, знаешь, где меня найти. Если решишь, что тебе нужна дополнительная информация, позвони.

  
Он рывком оттолкнулся от стола, обошел его, сел в кресло и открыл ноутбук.

  
— Если это все, за чем ты пришел сюда посреди ночи, я бы хотел вернуться к другой своей работе; а ты наверняка будешь рад убраться от меня подальше.

  
И он улыбнулся. Он имел наглость _улыбнуться_ Стиву и не беспокоиться о случившемся, не чувствовать от этого боли.

  
Благодаря этому уходить прочь стало чертовски проще.

 

 

  
Встреча прошла хорошо. До сегодняшнего дня Тони не прикасался к бутылке виски в офисном баре, поэтому смог предложить коллегам выпить. Смит и Нокойя из научно-исследовательского департамента даже, кажется, смогли понять, о чем он говорил, хотя Тони и подозревал, что итоговый прототип не будет работать, как ему надо, поэтому придется перед презентацией кое-что доделывать. Не страшно. Она состоится еще не скоро благодаря вдумчивому планированию Пеппер, и появлялось время на то, чтобы заниматься другими вопросами. Пеппер не впала в восторг от перспективы поехать в Пекин, но понимала, почему у самого Тони не имелось такой возможности.

  
Она даже согласилась просмотреть его записи о нанитах — вдруг бы нашлось что-то совершенно очевидное, что он пропустил из-за контроля разума. Он подумал, что лучше кому-нибудь это перепоручить, потому что сам мог быть не в состоянии увидеть собственные ошибки. Вообще, изначально он планировал попросить Стива, но Пеппер даже лучше. Пеппер еще вообще не имела дела со статуями, меньше вероятности, что она станет игнорировать очевидное.  
На чтение ей потребовалось полчаса. Когда она пришла в мастерскую вернуть Тони заметки, он все еще не прикоснулся к виски. Повод для гордости. Правда. Маленькие победы.  
Так обычно говорят.

  
— У тебя ужасный почерк, — сказала Пеппер издалека. — Кроме этого я ничего такого тут не вижу, правда, я почти ничего и не понимаю. Расскажешь, что там такое с нанитами?

  
— Нет, — собственный голос тоже показался Тони очень далеким. Забавно. — Так полезнее.

  
Он не смотрел на Пеппер, но догадался, что она закатила глаза. Она дотронулась до его плеча, и это ощущение тоже было каким-то далеким, что странно, учитывая, что это же _его_ плечо.

  
— Тони, иди в кровать.

  
— Когда закончу. — А на это потребуется еще какое-то время. Тони не знал, сколько именно, но сколько-то точно. Непростая проблема. В какой-то момент Тони поднял голову, но Пеппер уже ушла.

  
Наниты походили на пустые точки. Тони мог почувствовать их в электронном шуме помещения и мира за счет их отсутствия; когда он пытался подобраться к ним, то словно проваливался в пустоту. Мысленно он продолжал возвращаться к бутылке в офисе. А еще, может быть, придется идти и сражаться с каким-нибудь суперзлодеем, а он так устал и так медленно на все реагирует.  
Наверняка имелся какой-то способ добраться до нанитов, пообщаться с ними. Тони мог заставить их реагировать на себя, но только на физическом уровне. Они к нему тянулись. А к Стиву нет. Только к нему. Когда они станут активны, вероятно, это можно будет как-то использовать.

  
Электронные сигналы ничего не дали. С Экстремисом Тони попробовал все частоты, но единственным результатом стала головная боль. Он переключился на инфракрасный свет и радиацию. Несмотря на все усилия наниты так и не раскрылись ему.

  
Но он мог к ним прикоснуться. Мог их видеть. А значит, и сделать что-нибудь еще — только бы понять, как.

  
Тони создал диаграмму их построения. Они соединялись ровно в том количестве, чтобы стать видимыми. Там имелся определенный вектор, что-то знакомое. Нужно было просто понять, что.

  
Где-то в полдень он проснулся и обнаружил, что голову положил на стол, одну руку свесил почти до пола, а другую засунул под щеку и отлежал. Он был весь потный, глаза влажные, ресницы слиплись. Во сне Стив спрашивал его, стоило ли оно того. Билл Фостер погиб, Хэппи умер, Питер его не выносил, а Сью Ричард обвинила в разрушении своего брака, и все равно Тони продолжал говорить «да», пока не столкнулся с телом Стива.

  
— Проблема, конечно же, в том,— Стив стоял за столом, с его губ сочилась кровь. — Что каждого ты считаешь приемлемой жертвой, до тех пор, пока потеря не трогает персонально тебя. Не отрицай — ты некогда заработал состояние на этом принципе.

  
Тони мог только кивнуть. Стив был прав, даже если не был реален. Он всегда видел Тони насквозь, а тот ни на шаг не отошел от образа военного спекулянта.

  
— Но ты сделаешь это снова, — заявил Стив. И неважно, насколько Тони в тот момент себя презирал, — это было правдой.

  
Когда Тони зашел в ванную — смыть пот в надежде чуть прийти в себя, Стив остался рядом. Тони видел его силуэт через занавеску в душе, слышал позади его шаги и ощущал легкий аромат разложения в закрытом пространстве лифта. Экстремис чертовски детально воссоздавал проецируемые им галлюцинации. Но когда Тони достал из бара бутылку виски и вылил содержимое в раковину, он был совсем один.

  
После его стошнило. Но его голова была полна нанитами, и в любых условиях, что бы он ни делал, они всегда занимали часть его разума.

  
Хм, а это мысль. Что, если наниты уже попали в кровь людей и таким образом влияли на их восприятие? Необходимо проверить, протестировать их кровь.  
Нужно ко всему подходить профессионально.

  
Ему нужно много кофе, и может быть, что-нибудь покрепче.  
А еще еда. Его тело не было создано для того, чтобы без нее функционировать, и эффективность точно полетит в тартарары, если не дать ему какое-нибудь топливо, не только кофе. Плохо, что от одной только мысли о еде опять тошнило.  
Когда Тони спускался вниз, тело Стива было по-прежнему в лифте, но в этот раз разумно делало то, что телам и полагалось: просто лежало, не двигалось, не говорило, словно его и не было. Тони изо всех сил постарался его игнорировать.

 

 

  
В какой-то момент Тони вынырнул из потока информации и обнаружил, что у его руки стояла кружка с чем-то дымящимся. Значит, приходил Джарвис и попытался сохранить ему жизнь. Для всех заинтересованных было бы лучше, если бы дворецкий наконец-то согласился переселиться в Особняк, но сейчас Тони испытывал благодарность за его присутствие рядом.  
Он приходил и уходил, а Тони даже не замечал.

  
Но это было нормально. У него имелась цель. В собственной крови нанитов на удивление не обнаружилось, но их формирование говорило о многом. Как и траектория их движения. И еще Тони проверил записи с камер за несколько недель, чтобы отследить момент, когда они появились.

  
Это произошло в тот день, когда Мстители сражались с жуками из другого измерения, вылезшими из туннелей. И это была идея.

 

 

  
В обычных обстоятельствах Тони рассказал бы о своих открытиях Стиву, но в данном случае в этом не имелось смысла. Стив не стал бы обращать внимание на то, что связано со статуями, даже если бы до этого не наложил эквивалент «запрета Капитана Америка» на их общение. Необходимо продолжать работать самому, пока он не разберется.

  
И все же нужно было дать кому-нибудь знать о том, что он обнаружил — просто на тот случай, если с ним что-нибудь случится. Кому-то, у кого будет возможность разобраться в его записях и, возможно, желание закончить заведомо бессмысленный проект в память о Тони, или что-то типа того. Так что Стив отпадал сразу по нескольким причинам. Тогда Рид. Рид сможет тут что-нибудь сделать, возможно, даже пробьется через отвлекающий фильтр, который эти штуки создавали.

  
Поэтому Тони оцифровал рукописные записи и удостоверился, чтобы они были высланы Риду Ричардсу в случае, если он сам будет долго недоступен. Возможно, стоило также позаботиться о том, чтобы оригиналы попали к Хэнку. Никогда не повредит. Только надо закончить вот этот тест, потому что если он сработает, Тони столько нового узнает…

  
На его плечо опустилась рука, и Тони подпрыгнул от неожиданности, развернулся, поднимая руки, чтобы защищаться, но вместо мертвого лица Стива увидел Кэрол, которая выглядела очень живой.

  
— Ты настоящая? — выпалил Тони, не подумав, и только потом — когда ее глаза удивленно распахнулись — осознал, что именно сказал, как это глупо.

  
— Я пришла проверить, в порядке ли ты, — сухо ответила Кэрол. — Но теперь, похоже, спрашивать уже не нужно.

  
— Я в порядке.

  
— У тебя снова галлюцинации. Это никак нельзя считать нормальным.

  
Тони сердито на нее посмотрел.

  
— Тебе пойти больше никуда не надо?

  
— Вот такое совпадение: не надо.

  
Значит, у нее имелось время поопекать его. Тони вздохнул. Он знал, что Кэрол за него беспокоилась, и не то чтобы он это не ценил, но… вот конкретно сейчас — не ценил. Он был взрослым человеком, вполне способным принимать собственные решения и разбираться с собственными ошибками. Он не нуждался в том, чтобы кто-то за ним присматривал и пытался защитить от последствий его же поступков. Ни Кэрол, ни Пеппер, ни Роуди. Да, он просто ходячая катастрофа; едва ли ему нужно было, чтобы они тратили свое время, указывая на это.

  
— Заведи себе личную жизнь.

  
— У меня есть жизнь, — сообщила ему Кэрол. — Это ты провел последние несколько месяцев либо в этом подвале, либо в конференц-зале, либо в броне. Когда ты в последний раз делал что-то чисто для развлечения?

  
— Я тут развлекаюсь, — указал Тони. — Кроме того, два месяца назад я был на вечеринке и кое-кого подцепил. Это считается развлечением. А ты на меня наорала.

  
— Я не на тебя орала, я из-за тебя орала.

  
— Да, большая разница.

  
— Боже, Тони. — Кэрол глубоко и расстроенно втянула в себя воздух. — Я кричала потому, что у тебя нет инстинкта самосохранения. Потому что тот парень был… Ты хоть помнишь что-нибудь из того, что он с тобой делал?

  
— Я вполне нормально помню, что мы делали _друг с другом_ , — жестко сказал Тони. И даже почти не солгал. — Я не был пьян, если ты об этом спрашиваешь.

  
— Я не спрашивала. Знаю, что не был. Но ты казался настолько не в себе, и я до сих пор не знаю, было это от переутомления, или…

  
— Пожалуйста, мы можем опять не начинать? Едва ли я впервые кого-то нашел на вечеринке. Возможно, и не последний, и это вообще не твое дело. — Кэрол там вообще не должно было быть. Тони пришлось пойти на официальное мероприятие, куда Кэрол и Роуди тоже по какой-то причине пригласили. Не понятно, почему. Возможно, как-то связано с армией, он уже не был уверен. Вообще большая часть ночи прошла как будто в тумане, хотя он точно знал, что держался подальше от алкоголя, несмотря на настойчивые попытки его сопровождающего вложить бокал шампанского ему в руку. Он был просто очень уставший, возможно, ужасно скучный.

  
— Да, но обычно это не распускающие руки засранцы — очень высокие, светловолосые и голубоглазые.

  
Ах, так вот в чем дело.

  
— Ты так завелась от того, что это был парень? Потому что, позволь сказать, это тоже случилось не впервые.

  
— Я знаю, Тони, и дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты идиот, и что, возможно, он…

  
— Неправда.

  
— Откуда тебе знать? Когда мы тебя нашли, ты едва ли помнил свое имя.

  
— Некоторые считают это последствием очень хорошего секса, — Тони попытался ухмыльнулся, но понял, что это ошибка, когда она помрачнела.

  
— Хорошо, — произнесла Кэрол. — Веди себя вот так. Просто знай, что я придушу этого чувака, если снова увижу. И я уж его узнаю, потому что высокие светловолосые привлекательные качки обычно выделяются в толпе. И это приводит нас к другой мысли о том, что еще тут неправильно.

  
— О, да, я понимаю, — Тони попытался добавить в голос беспечности, чтобы не показать, насколько он жалок. Конечно, она была права. Возможно, именно это его в чуваке и привлекло. Возможно, все вышло не так уж и хорошо, раз он не помнил большую часть их встречи. Лучшая альтернатива, и все такое. — Если ты волнуешься за добродетель Кэпа, то не нужно. Он уже установил свое запретительное постановление.

  
— Он… что? — Кэрол казалась сбитой с толку. Сбитой с толку и злой. — Что он сделал? Он приходил сюда?

  
Тони закатил глаза.

  
— Он так делает. Ну, знаешь, часть работы лидера команды, в которой я худо-бедно состою. Хотел увидеть, как дела с нанитами, и нет, я не пытался приставать к нему.

  
— Что конкретно он сказал?

  
— Какая разница? — огрызнулся Тони. — Ты не должна беспокоиться о том, что я попытаюсь что-то сделать, и ты не должна в целом беспокоиться _за меня_ из-за ложного чувства долга, точка. Я никогда не просил тебя играть мою мамочку и утешать меня или учить манерам, или что ты там делаешь.

  
Кэрол помрачнела еще больше.

  
— Ты правда, правда иногда буквально вынуждаешь врезать тебе, Тони, знаешь это?

  
— Случается. Хотел даже проверить, не мутант ли я. Вдруг это моя сила?

  
— Не исключено. Потому что я знаю Кэпа, и хотя он упертая задница, обычно он не засранец. Только ты, в общем-то, можешь спровоцировать его на _желание причинить боль_.

  
— Я заставил его хотеть меня убить, — прозвучало более гордо, чем следовало бы. — Хорошее достижение, да? Слишком плохо…

  
Тони покачал головой.

  
— Ты еще не хочешь меня придушить? Потому что если да, подожди, пока я вот с этим не разберусь.

  
Он указал на рабочий стол, но по Кэрол не было похоже, чтобы она беспокоилась о его работе. Она казалась обиженной, озабоченной, как человек, у которого впереди плохой день, потому что Тони его испортил.

  
— Тони, — начала она, спокойнее, но все еще напряженно. Немного как Стив, когда он говорил с ним. — Когда же…

  
— Кэрол. Пожалуйста. — В голосе Тони прозвучала мольба, потому что он и хотел молить. — Мне нужно с этим закончить. Я знаю, что всем вам плевать на статуи и наниты, а также на то, что они могут сделать, но это очень, очень важно, и я не знаю, сколько у меня еще времени на работу, поэтому мне очень, очень нужно вернуться к ней.

  
Мгновенье она молчала, и Тони знал, что победил. Она уйдет. Она оставит его в покое.

  
— У тебя галлюцинации. Представить не могу, чтобы твоей работе это помогло.

  
— Я могу распознавать галлюцинации. Мне не мерещатся наниты или результаты тестов. Только люди.

  
— А чем поможет то, что ты упадешь лицом в чашку Петри?

  
— Не упаду. Обещаю. Я поспал, даже поел. Я могу справиться со своей чертовой работой, если ты дашь это сделать, только оставь меня уже, блядь, в покое! — Он начал бесконтрольно болтать. Нехорошо. Ей нужно уходить, пока у него не случился приступ истерики или еще что, настолько же неловкое. — Если ты правда хочешь помочь, иди к Стиву и скажи ему, что наниты, возможно, имеют отношение к жукам из туннелей. Он не хочет говорить со мной, но это важно, поэтому расскажи. Вот.

  
Он схватил листок бумаги и нацарапал на нем несколько слов.

  
— Отдай ему это. Или прочитай. Или что там, если чтение моих записок, по его мнению, слишком будет походить на разговор со мной. Я не знаю, как с этим справляться, работа в команде станет действительно сложной. Но он должен это знать. Поэтому я записал. К тому времени, как ты его увидишь, возможно, уже сама забудешь, как это важно, и Кэпу будет все равно, но если что-то случится, тебе пригодится этот клочок бумаги — для самоконтроля. Могу поставить тебе на телефон напоминалку.

  
— То, что ты говоришь сейчас, вообще бессмысленно.

  
— Это имеет смысл. Поверь мне. — Ладно, это, возможно, слишком тяжело. — Ты помнишь жуков, с которыми мы сражались? С зеленой слизью?

  
— Как я могу забыть?

  
Уже хорошо. До этого момента Тони даже не думал, что они могут забыть этот случай, как случилось со статуями, но такая возможность имелась.

  
— Ты удивишься. Просто расскажи Кэпу. Он со временем захочет узнать.

  
— Хорошо, — наконец-то — _наконец-то!_ — Кэрол развернулась. — Я поговорю с Кэпом, ладно.

  
В ее голосе были странные нотки, но Тони уже не слушал. Кэрол уходила, и он уже отправил Экстремис бродить в частотах, о которых еще час назад он даже не знал. Это было неприятно. Значит, он чего-то добился.  
Когда он все же установил соединение, боль и головокружение стали настолько интенсивными, что он на какое-то время потерял сознание.


	4. Chapter 4

По телевизору транслировали спортивную игру. Стив, Люк, Джесс и Питер хотели посмотреть ее вместе, с пространным условием «если ничего не случится» (супергерои все сравнительно развлекательное планировали только так). Как оказалось, действительно ничего не случилось — и хорошее настроение Стива в том числе. Он не забыл, нет (пусть и вспомнил только потому, что увидел Питера, устраивающегося за полчаса до начала с пакетом чипсов на диване), но как-то не хотел веселиться или общаться, а заодно и портить остальным настроение.

  
Поэтому он отправился на пробежку — преимущественно с целью скрыться ото всех, а не для тренировки. К счастью, некоторые уголки Центрального Парка были достаточно безлюдны, и в одном таком тихом местечке Стив притормозил, перешел на шаг, а потом вообще остановился.

  
Как могло все так быстро полететь к чертям? Он вернулся к жизни, получил шанс, который обычно выпадал только людям Х, и теперь все должно было стать хорошо. Почему же не стало?

  
Может быть, с ним что-то не так? Он по-прежнему не знал, кто и какой ценой оживил его. Вдруг в процессе он потерял что-то важное? Способность радоваться тому, что имел, например.

  
А может быть, просто во всем был виноват Тони. В первые дни все так хорошо складывалось, а потом стало понятно, что он не придет и собирается вести себя так, будто между ними ничего не произошло.  
Надо признать, Джен была в чем-то права. Не все его проблемы начинались и заканчивались Тони Старком, но… большинство-то — да.

  
И еще не исключено, что он действительно вел себя как засранец. Да, Тони его предал. Да, Тони ему врал. Да, Тони никогда не хотел ему зла и всегда был готов прийти на помощь в случае необходимости, и Стив это знал. Как знал это тогда, когда сказал Тони обратное. Он просто хотел оттолкнуть его, и это сработало. А Стиву оставалось только недоумевать, почему он так поступил. Потому что быть рядом с Тони, видеть его, говорить с ним было ужасно; это злило и расстраивало. Но когда он думал о том, что Тони мог насовсем исчезнуть из его жизни ( _исчезнуть_ ), это настроение не улучшало. Напротив, Стиву казалось, что в таком случае его настроение уже никогда не было бы хорошим.

  
Потому что тогда они уже никогда не смогут разрешить свои проблемы, ведь причина ссор была не в присутствии Тони, а в том, что между ними произошло. Стив просто не понимал, как с этим разбираться, если старался только он один.

  
Внезапно Стив осознал, что оттолкнул Тони в надежде на реакцию с его стороны. Но Тони никак не среагировал. Он сделал вид, что его вообще не заботило.

  
Он сделал вид. Вел себя, как обычно, чтобы скрыть боль. Стив знал это, потому что знал Тони, но какое-то время отказывался признавать, сосредоточившись только на своей боли. Пытался оттолкнуть, а в итоге оттолкнули его, и теперь он стоял, бесссмысленно смотрел в пустоту, даже не понимая, как теперь все исправлять, раз уже испортил. Тем, что вел себя как ребенок. Вот уж герой.

  
И вот уж лидер команды. Джен сказала правду, его настроение влияло на остальных Мстителей. Ситуацию исправило бы только примирение с Тони, и не исключено, что сам Стив и сделал это невозможным. Потому что Тони был идиотом, не готовым идти навстречу, и это только все ухудшало.

  
Стив вздохнул. Он не знал, как поступить, а к этому чувству он не привык. Он обдумал несколько возможных сценариев развития событий, и все в его воображении заканчивались плохо. Они с Тони успешно загнали себя в угол.  
Если попытаться снова с Тони поговорить, тот совсем замкнется, Стив опять разозлится, и все продолжит лететь к чертям. И все же стоило попробовать. (Прямо как во время войны он снова и снова соглашался на встречи с Тони в отчаянной надежде, что старый друг поймет, насколько он прав, и присоединится к нему, чтобы они могли сражаться против общего врага вместе. Все было бы лучше, если бы они были вместе). И если Тони отказывался вести себя как взрослый человек, придется Стиву взять на себя эту роль.

  
Может быть, перед этой битвой попробовать какую-нибудь медитацию?..

  
Или просто дождаться, пока Тони опять свалится, и пообщаться с ним, когда он будет не в состоянии реагировать? Да уж, блестящий план…

  
А может быть, поможет очередная — неизбежная — проблема? Эйфория победы все окрашивала в светлые тона, а зная Тони, дружеское похлопывание по плечу уже сильно поможет.

  
Прежде всего, нужно перестать бесполезно стоять и смотреть в пустоту. У него мышцы остывали.

  
Он было двинулся, но тут перед ним возникла новая проблема — в самом прямом смысле этого слова. Кэрол выглядела примерно так же, как во время их разговора в пентхаусе Тони, только переоделась в другую рубашку, волосы собрала в хвост, а смотрела еще более мрачно. Стив попытался не вздрогнуть. Да уж, веселого ничего не предвидится.

  
Но, может, это даст ему шанс потренироваться в таком хитром деле, как сохранение спокойствия.

  
— Стив, — скорее прорычала, а не проговорила Кэрол. — Что ты сказал Тони?

  
Как всегда, сразу к делу. Стив попытался вспомнить, всегда ли Кэрол совала нос в чужие дела, но опять же, она была близка с Тони и определенно стремилась его защищать. Возможно, потому, что собственным инстинктом самосохранения его природа не наградила.

  
Стив даже не понимал, что чувствовал по поводу ее вмешательства.

  
— Почему ты думаешь, будто я что-то сказал? — спросил он как можно более нейтрально.

  
— Ну, либо это, либо дал ему несколько раз по лицу и убил его щенка; а так как я уверена, что синяки у него на лице от недосыпа, а не побоев, ставлю на первое.

  
В этот раз Стив вздрогнул.

  
— Все настолько плохо?

  
— Если под «плохо» ты имеешь в виду, что он ведет себя еще гаже, чем обычно, — тогда да, настолько плохо.

  
— То есть, он повел себя с тобой как засранец, а ты пришла обвинять меня? — В вопросе прозвучала надежда. Это бы все упростило.

  
— Нет, я пришла, потому что знаю: это твоих рук дело. И потому, что Тони попросил кое-что тебе показать, так как ты с ним больше говорить не желаешь.

  
Потребовало усилие, чтобы снова не вздрогнуть. Если Тони послал Кэрол, значит, это было важно. Он мог бы сказать Стиву и сам, даже после того, как Стив попросил не обращаться к нему по вопросам, не связанным с командой. Но Тони, конечно же, не стал.

  
Стив собирался объяснить, но потом решил, что Кэрол — не тот человек, перед которым ему нужно оправдываться.

  
— Я правда не понимаю, почему ты думаешь, что это твое дело, — сказал он подчеркнуто вежливо. — Это касается только меня и Тони. Я разберусь с этим, как только смогу.

  
— А это твое «разбирательство» подразумевает размахивание кулаками? Ведь ты понимаешь, что он отвечать тебе не будет. В лучшем случае это станет повторением вашей прошлой битвы, только в этот раз у тебя не будет щита, а у него брони.

  
Она сдвинула брови и странно на него посмотрела, словно только сейчас что-то заметила.

  
— Стив…

  
— Нет. — Стив потряс головой, не желая думать об этом. — Ты сказала, что Тони зачем-то послал тебя. Зачем?

  
Она помедлила, не отводя взгляда, но потом достала из заднего кармана брюк сложенный листок бумаги.

  
Стив взял его, пробежал глазами по строчкам, выведенным шариковой ручкой.  
Почерк Тони, но буквы как будто сливались (как обычно у него получалось, когда он торопился) и плясали (потому что рука дрожала; возможно, от усталости). Стив знал Тони настолько хорошо, что мог определить все это по короткой записке.

Чего он не знал — так это значение послания: «Статуи из другого измерения, возможно, связаны с жуками. Если что-нибудь выведет меня из строя, спроси Рида».

  
— И чем это поможет?

  
— Не знаю. Он особо не объяснял, просто сказал что-то про жуков и нанитов, я не потрудилась запомнить. — Она расстроенно покачала головой. — Господи, как меня это бесит.

  
— И не тебя одну. При чем тут вообще Рид?

  
— Не имею ни малейшего понятия. Исходя из моих наблюдений, могу сказать, что Тони либо работает с ним, либо рассчитывает передать ему проекты в случае своей гибели, так как Рид — гений и сможет в них разобраться. — Она снова смотрела на Стива, словно осуждая. — Ты знаешь, что Тони планирует… такие вещи.

  
— Можем мы сейчас этого не делать? — спросил Стив, чувствуя внезапную усталость, сложил листок и убрал в неглубокий карман своих спортивных штанов. Он надеялся, что бумажка не выпадет, потому что она может еще понадобиться; если что-нибудь случится с Тони, или он доведет себя до полного истощения и будет какое-то время недееспособен… в этом случае потребуется записка, чтобы вспомнить о необходимости спросить у Рида что-то важное.

  
— То есть, ты хочешь назначить встречу заранее? — холодно уточнила Кэрол. — Следующий вторник тебе подойдет? Я могу заскочить на ланч.

  
— Прекрати! Это тебя не касается.

  
— Черта с два не касается. Тони — мой друг, и он сказал, что ты хотел его убить, и ты действительно хотел, верно? Та финальная битва, когда полицейским пришлось тебя от него оттаскивать, _ты ведь собирался его убить_.

  
Слушать все это было еще хуже, чем осознавать, что все это правда. Стиву срочно потребовалось добраться до ближайшей скамейки и сесть, крепко сжав кулаки.

  
— Я не хотел. Это было в пылу сражения, и он продолжал провоцировать меня…

  
— А еще он был беззащитен, — выпалила Кэрол. — Это была не битва, Кэп! А просто избиение, а твои друзья стояли и смотрели. Тони не мог защититься, и если бы ты убил его, если бы ты дошел до этого — если они позволили тебе — это была бы не самозащита. Не случайность, не трагическая развязка битвы, вышедшей из-под контроля…

  
— Это было бы убийство, — закончил за нее Стив. — Знаю. Я злился. Мы должны были победить, и я знал, что для этого нужно играть грязно. После всего, что сделал Тони, это казалось допустимым. Но потом все вышло из-под контроля; во мне просто закипела ярость, и я… я не смог. Не смог.

  
— Ты не смог контролировать себя, — угрюмо кивнула Кэрол. Ее плечи были напряжены, губы сжаты в жесткую линию. Это говорило Стиву о том, что и между ними все не могло быть по-прежнему. — Ты облажался. Добро пожаловать в мир простых смертных.

  
— Я всегда был простым смертным. Я всегда делал ошибки.

  
— Да? И скольких друзей ты убил за то, что они с тобой спорили?

  
— Это был не просто спор, — почти выкрикнул Стив, отбросив все попытки оставаться спокойным, раз уж она начала этот разговор. — Была война! Война, которую начал Тони. Тем, что врал нам, манипулировал Питером, не говорил всего…

  
— И ты просто воспользовался возможностью, даже не выслушав наши объяснения, не потрудившись подумать о том, почему мы сделали то, что сделали. Ты просто увидел, что он совершает нечто, с чем ты был не согласен, и решил сражаться.

После стольких лет дружбы, после того, как Тони буквально за несколько недель до этого фактически пожертвовал своей жизнью, чтобы спасти тебя, ты просто решил, что он… что? Захвачен злом? Наслаждается властью?

  
— Я пытался с ним поговорить!

  
— Но ты его не слушал! А все остальные просто пошли за тобой, потому что если у Капитана Америка есть мнение, он не может ошибаться!

  
— Я никогда не просил о такой слепой преданности.

  
— Но ты ее получил. Люди думают, что ты идеален. Даже те из нас, кто знает, что это не так, уважают тебя больше, чем кого бы то ни было, потому что мы в курсе, насколько крепки твои моральные принципы. Ты вообще представляешь, как тяжело было сражаться против тебя? Не только потому, что ты наш друг, но и потому, что сам факт твоего неодобрения наших действий говорил о том, что мы — ужасные люди, и нет нам прощения. И знаешь, почему мы все равно это делали?

  
— Потому что думали, что так будет правильно, — ответил Стив. — Я знаю. Но равно справедливо и то, что я тоже считал свои действия верными. Чего ты хочешь? Ты ждешь от меня, что я не буду делать правильные вещи, не буду отстаивать свои убеждения просто потому, что я — Капитан Америка, и люди на множественных примерах могли убедиться, что обычно моим суждениям можно доверять?

  
Он пожалел об этих словах, еще не успев договорить, и не только потому, что это прозвучало мелко и самовлюбленно.

  
— Дело не в «людях», это ты преисполнился убеждения, что всегда прав. Тебе никогда и в голову не приходило, что это может быть не так, или что все в мире не может быть таким черно-белым, как тебе того хотелось бы? Проблема в том, — Кэрол повысила голос, когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить. — Что ты боролся не только против того вреда, который мог принести АРС, но и против самого закона, против _воли людей_ , основываясь только на своей вере в то, что супергероям не нужны правила или контроль, ведь мы не можем все испортить; не очень сильно, по крайней мере. Что мы учимся на своих ошибках, и что мы можем сами регулировать свои взаимоотношения, если кто-то совершает преступление — не важно, по случайности или специально. И мы признавали твое право верить в это, потому что ты не такой, как я, или Тони, или Хэнк. Ты не лажаешь.

  
Она все еще злилась, но сквозила в ее голосе непонятная боль, и Стив не мог сказать по ее позе, собиралась ли она улететь или ударить его.

  
— Но я облажался, — согласился он тихо. — И если хочешь знать, я бы жалел об этом до конца своей жизни, начиная с того момента, как осознал бы, что я наделал. — Слишком поздно было набирать свои слова назад. — Я бы сдался властям, я бы принял любое наказание…

  
— …которого на самом деле не было бы, — закончила за него Кэрол. — По крайней мере, ничего серьезного. Никто бы не поверил, что ты сделал это специально. Ни один судья или присяжный, я уже не говорю о твоих друзьях. Возможно, даже я бы не поверила. Ты мог сколько угодно признавать свою вину, повторять это тысячу раз, а они все равно бы оправдывали тебя. И винили бы Тони, настаивали на том, что это была случайность, возможно, самозащита. Потому что они все любят тебя и знают — так же уверенно, как то, что Солнце встает поутру — _что ты не можешь сделать ничего подобного_.

  
Последние слова она практически выкрикнула.

  
Стив ничего не ответил, потому что она была права.

 

  
На какое-то время Стив полностью погрузился в свои мысли. Он размышлял о том, о чем до этого отказывался думать, отказывался признавать — так долго, что теперь, когда был принужден столкнуться с проблемой, это буквально захлестнуло его. Он практически убил человека, практически убил (Кэрол была права, другого слова не найти) Тони, и не важно, во что он хотел верить, он знал, что не понесет заслуженного наказания. Если бы он отправился в тюрьму за это, а не за то, что выступил против Регистрации, при первой же угрозе со стороны суперзлодеев его бы простили. Ближайшие друзья списали бы его заявления о том, что он действовал умышленно и без острой необходимости, на ложное чувство вины.

  
И это свело бы его с ума.

  
Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях. Вокруг было очень тихо, только чирикали птицы, шелестели листья, да где-то вдалеке кричали дети. Стив решил было, что Кэрол ушла, и вскинулся, когда кто-то уселся рядом с ним на скамейку.

  
— Мы были так счастливы, когда ты вернулся, — уже гораздо спокойнее сказала Кэрол. — Хочу сказать, все в любом случае счастливы, но мы с Роуди и, полагаю, Пеппер подумали, что теперь с Тони все будет получше. Наверное, наивно было рассчитывать, что вы просто помиритесь и все снова станет хорошо, но я решила, что он хотя бы перестанет себя винить и снова найдет смысл жить. Вместо этого, похоже, он считает, будто теперь, когда ты вернулся, он и вовсе не нужен.

  
Она прикоснулась к руке Стива.

  
— Только то, что он был нужен, и удерживало его до этого момента.

  
Стив припомнил, пусть и с сожалением, ее слова: вопрос только в том, будет это суицид от рук злодея или просто суицид. (Раз уж кучка чужаков помешала ему принять гибель от Капитана Америка несколько месяцев назад).

  
— Ты всерьез думаешь, что Тони хочет умереть?

  
— Я думаю, он не очень-то хочет жить, — поправила его Кэрол. Едва ли такая формулировка была лучше. — И я не знаю, кто вернул тебя, но сомневаюсь, что кто-либо будет пытаться сделать то же самое ради Тони Старка.

  
— Я буду пытаться, — произнес Стив, даже не обдумав ответ. Но это была правда. Сейчас он злился на Тони, но мысль о том, что они никогда через это не перешагнут, никогда не станут снова друзьями, была просто невыносима.

  
(«В конце концов все будет хорошо, — всплыла в памяти старая фраза. — Если не хорошо, это еще не конец». Прозвучало горько и саркастично).

  
А если они помирятся? Отпустит ли он Тони тогда?

  
Хоть когда-нибудь?

  
— У тебя остается надежда, — сказала Кэрол. — Ты же знаешь, он любит тебя.

  
Стив не отреагировал. Просто сидел. Через несколько секунд Кэрол встала и ушла или улетела — он даже не посмотрел, ему было все равно. Он просто продолжил сидеть.

  
Но потом встал и тоже пошел прочь.

 

  
Мышцы остыли. К тому же, бегать больше не хотелось. Может, стоило отправиться в пустыню или горы, подумал он отстраненно. Как следует прогуляться. Проветрить голову.  
Вместо этого он отправился к Башне Старка.

  
Когда добрался, уже почти стемнело. Подул прохладный ветерок — благословение после жаркого дня, и он на мгновенье прикрыл глаза, постоял спокойно, а потом вошел в ярко освещенный холл.  
Путь наверх показался просто бесконечным — и в то же время таким коротким. Полированные стены лифта действовали ему на нервы. Внутри не было зеркала, хотя обычно в лифтах их устанавливали, но до сего момента Стив и не задумывался, почему. (Тони не очень-то любил зеркала).

  
Лифт остановился. Стив вышел в коридор и встал, не зная, что делать дальше. Он чувствовал странное онемение, словно его выжали. Свет в гостиной был включен, и пока Стив колебался на пороге, вышел Джарвис — как всегда, аккуратный и собранный, но в его облике сквозила неуловимая усталость. Она четко угадывалась в линии плеч, в не слишком уверенной улыбке.

  
— Сэр, — вежливо проговорил дворецкий.

  
Стив заглянул в комнату, увидел на столе перевернутую обложкой вверх книгу, рядом кружку кофе и ложку, аккуратно положенную на блюдечко.

  
— Он вообще выбирался?

  
— Сегодня нет. Я принес ему кое-что попить — полезное для здоровья — и он выпил, но, кажется, в остальном даже меня не заметил. Он… очень погружен в работу. Полагаю, это важно.

  
Стив ясно услышал невысказанный вопрос.

  
— Вообще, да. И только Тони может с этим справиться. Мне жаль, что все именно так. — С другой стороны, кто знает, что Тони сотворил бы, будь иначе? — Я пойду проверю, как он, хорошо? Если смогу, приведу наверх.

  
Джарвис, казалось, испытал облегчение, хотя Стив и не совсем понимал, по каким признакам это определил. Он кивнул и проследил взглядом, как Стив заходит в лифт, чтобы спуститься в подвал. Если он всерьез надеялся на удачу, то теперь пойдет приготовить для Тони постель и, может быть, что-нибудь поесть.

  
Свет в мастерской был тусклый. Фактически помещение освещалось только голубым холодным мерцанием многочисленных мониторов. Тони нигде не было видно.

  
Нахмурившись, Стив прошел чуть дальше. Тони, возможно, ушел, воспользовавшись другим лифтом, и Джарвис не заметил; но это было маловероятно, если, конечно, Тони не спешил на какую-то встречу. Проходя между столами, коробками и аппаратурой, Стив внезапно почувствовал страх, что найдет Тони без движения на полу из-за того, что не был достаточно аккуратен с нанитами, с которыми игрался, и они что-то с ним сделали.

  
Когда он на самом деле нашел Тони, тот действительно был на полу, но не лежал, а скорее сидел. Его плечи и голова были опущены, вся поза буквально кричала об усталости, но Тони хотя бы мог сам сидеть, и Стив тихо облегченно выдохнул.  
Было очевидно, что Тони не заметил его, хотя Стив и не пытался скрыть свое присутствие. Стив позвал его по имени, но Тони не отреагировал, и только когда большая ладонь опустилась ему на плечо, дернулся и вскинул взгляд.  
Первое, что он сделал, еще даже не успев сфокусироваться на лице гостя, — стер кровь с лица; инстинктивный, обыденный жест.

  
— У тебя кровь из носа идет, — бестолково заметил Стив.

  
Тони моргнул, потом посмотрел на руку, словно его удивлял этот факт.

  
— Бывает, — произнес он хрипло, немного неразборчиво, но в его глазах был бодрый, почти маниакальный блеск — это говорило о том, что он нащупал какую-то ниточку.

  
— Что ты делаешь, — спросил Стив, пока Тони вставал. Он попытался помочь, предложить поддержку, но не успел притронуться, как Тони уже тяжело опирался на спинку стула, отвернувшись от него. Он скользнул на сиденье и сразу открыл какой-то файл.

  
Несколько секунд спустя он уже остервенело печатал, хотя, если присмотреться, можно было заметить, что строчки текста появлялись быстрее, чем Тони вводил данные. Зачем тогда утруждать себя физическими действиями, уму непостижимо. Возможно, он просто очень устал.

  
Сосредоточившись на словах на экране, Стив понял, что это был своего рода лог, содержащий факты о нанитах, их происхождении и поведении. Судя по всему, Тони не рассчитывал, что этот текст увидит кто-нибудь, не обладающий обширными научными познаниями. Или способностью собрать из фрагментов полные осмысленные предложения.

  
— Что ты узнал? — Такое начало разговора казалось хорошим. Тема была важной. Но Стив преимущественно использовал этот вопрос как своеобразное предложение мира; он хотел показать, что пришел не ругаться.  
Но опять же, он всегда приходил без намерения ссориться. В последние недели, по крайней мере.

  
— Статуи не из нашего измерения. — Тони провел рукой по волосам, взъерошил их; Стив всегда находил это странно очаровательным, особенно если Тони при этом носил аккуратный деловой костюм. Сейчас он тоже был в костюме — в том же самом, который надел, когда они в прошлый раз виделись. Только одежда больше не была аккуратной. Пиджак Тони снял и накинул на один из стульев, а галстук так и не надевал. Рубашка помялась и испачкалась.

  
Стив заставил себя думать о статуях из другого мира. Это оказалось сложно, как никогда.

  
— Не из нашего измерения? Как жуки, которые вылезли в тот день из канализации?

  
— Ты имеешь в виду, когда появились статуи? Именно. Они как-то связаны, хотя я пока не понимаю, как именно. У меня есть теория, что жуки попали сюда случайно, потому что в их появлении не прослеживается особенного смысла, но статуи — совсем другое дело. Это уже похоже на вторжение — тихое, странное и тайное, которое никто не замечает, пока они не начнут убивать, потому что всем нет до них дела. Очень хитро, между прочим.

  
Тони откинулся в кресле и посмотрел на прозрачный бокс, в котором витали его личные наниты — теперь они, кажется, перегруппировались и напоминали очень маленькое облако серой пыли.

  
— Я думаю, это просто побочный результат того, что они нездешние, но с жуками ни у кого проблем не возникло, все их заметили — особенно те люди, которых они съели.

  
Он замолчал и вздрогнул, Стив тоже не мог отделаться от мысленного образа того, как люди продолжали заниматься своими делами, в то время, как их соседей обгладывали жуки.

  
— Значит, они делают это специально. Сначала я подумал, что их появление могло быть случайным — из-за того, что наши измерения перекрыли друг друга, но… — Тони замолчал, внезапно распахнул глаза, а потом воскликнул. — Конечно же!

  
— Что? — спросил Стив, невольно заинтересовавшись. Определенно, дурманящее разум влияние другого измерения не имело никаких шансов против заразного энтузиазма Тони Старка, твердо решившего докопаться до истины.

  
— Жуки попали сюда случайно, но не через портал. Наши миры наложились друг на друга, и целая часть их родного туннеля попала к нам. Ты говорил, что потолок обвалился — похоже, рельеф не вполне совпадал, поэтому перемещение вызвало структурный разлом. Впрочем, это должно было случиться годы назад. Почему же статуи появились только сейчас?

  
Тони резко встал и мгновенно упал назад, схватившись за голову.

  
— Ой, — прошептал он.

  
— Не торопись. — Стив положил руку ему на плечо, чтобы поддержать.

  
Тони покачал головой.

  
— Мне нужно вернуться в канализацию.

  
— Зачем? Там больше ничего нет.

  
— Там целый кусок другого измерения, — возразил Тони. — А мой сканер этого не уловил. Мне нужно знать, почему. Что не так с этим местом?

  
Вопрос он задал как будто самому себе, поэтому Стив не стал даже пытаться отвечать. В любом случае, вряд ли это было сферой его компетенции.  
А кое-что другое — было.

  
— Возможно, это с тобой что-то не так, — сказал Стив — как ему показалось, достаточно мягко, чтобы фраза не была воспринята как критика или попытка обидеть. — Ты едва ли на ногах держишься от усталости. Я не говорю, что твоя теория ошибочна, просто мне кажется, что тебе сначала нужно поесть чего-нибудь горячего и как следует выспаться. Тогда ты сможешь мыслить гораздо яснее.

  
Он переложил ладонь с плеча Тони на его шею, нежно погладил большим пальцем слишком горячую кожу.  
Тони замер. А потом начал смеяться — тихо и печально.

  
— Наверное, первые твои полезные слова за несколько недель, — горько произнес он. — Хорошо. Но это нечестная игра.

  
Он вывернулся из-под руки Стива и встал, опираясь на край стола.

  
— Вот уж не думал, что буду предпочитать твою мертвую версию, — пробормотал он себе под нос.

  
Сив отшатнулся, словно Тони его ударил.

  
— Что?

  
Он знал, что сделал Тони больно (в конце концов, он поступил так специально), но это было неожиданно жестоко.

  
Тони никак не отреагировал. Он потер лицо дрожащей рукой, а потом начал возиться с бумагами на столе, складывать их в стопки — бессмысленное на вид действие, будто бы для того, чтобы занять руки. Закончив, он постоял примерно три секунды совершенно неподвижно, а потом рывком смел ближайшую стопку — с силой, которой Стив даже удивился (он думал, измученное тело уже не способно на такое усилие).

  
— К черту все вообще! — выругался Тони.

  
— Тони… — начал Стив, но тот его совершенно проигнорировал, подошел к боксу с нанитами и уставился на него, словно наниты были корнем всего зла в мире. На секунду Стиву показалось, что бокс разделит судьбу бумаг, но вместо этого Тони развернулся и прошел мимо, совершенно самого Стива игнорируя, будто его и не было рядом. Когда Стив потянулся к его руке, он отшатнулся, но только это свидетельствовало о том, что вообще заметил движение.

  
Определенно в этот раз он решил вести себя как засранец, но Стив решил не поддаваться на провокацию, как бы того ни хотелось. Кто-то должен был вести себя как взрослый — хоть раз.

  
— Послушай, Тони, я знаю… Эй, — он замолчал, когда Тони пошатнулся и навалился на какой-то механизм, чтобы не упасть. Стив снова попытался его поддержать, целую секунду сжимал как испуганного зверька, но потом Тони рассерженно оттолкнул его руку.

  
— Прекрати, — прошипел он, даже не глядя на Стива — выглядело абсурдно, словно он говорил с самим собой.

  
Стиву показалось, будто он что-то упускает, но потом Тони продолжил.

  
— И так было плохо, — пробормотал он. — А это вообще уже ненормально. Нужно было удалить свой чертов разум, когда имелась возможность.

  
Внезапно он снова вздрогнул, хотя Стив вообще не двигался, и развернулся посмотреть через плечо, бледнея еще больше. Стив проследил за его взглядом и не увидел ничего, что заслуживало бы такой реакции.

  
— Вас теперь двое? — прошептал Тони. — Все лучше и лучше.

  
До Стива стало доходить, что с Тони что-то было очень, очень не так. Он готов был спорить на деньги, что виноват Экстремис. Или наниты. Или и то, и другое сразу.

  
— Тони, — повторил он твердо. Сделал шаг вперед, пользуясь тем, что Тони оказался заперт между ним и механизмом, и взял друга за плечи — аккуратно, но твердо. — Посмотри на меня.

  
До этого Тони не нравились прикосновения, поэтому Стив ожидал негативной реакции, но не ожидал, что она будет такой резкой. Тони внезапно кинулся на него, сжимая что-то в руке, — Стив увидел, как по металлу скользнул тусклый блик и успел отклониться, но не полностью увернуться.

  
— Оставь меня в покое! — закричал Тони. — Я знаю, что ты не настоящий.

  
Это подтверждало опасения Стива, но не уберегло от того, что предмет, который Тони сжимал (к счастью, достаточно тупой), задел его.

  
Стив отступил на шаг — больше от удивления, чем от удара, хотя было больно. Инстинктивно взметнул руку к щеке и увидел кровь на пальцах, но понял, что серьезной опасности нет, и вообще, у него тут были дела и поважнее.  
Например, то, что Тони определенно сходил с ума.

  
— Эй, — Стив поднял руки, показывая ладони, давая понять, что он не опасен, но Тони продолжал дико на него смотреть. Потом его взгляд скользнул куда-то за плечо Стива, на собственные руки, все еще сжимавшие гаечный ключ, которым он ударил. На металле было всего несколько капель крови, едва заметных.

  
Тони выронил ключ и начал задыхаться.

  
Стив успел подхватить его, когда он потерял сознание.

  
— Черт, — прошептал он.

 

  
Нести Тони на диван, наполовину спрятанный между верстаком и еще какой-то штукой, названия которой Стив не знал, было не тяжело. Стив носил бесчувственного друга много раз — больше, чем хотел бы; даже когда Тони был в броне, это задача оказывалась посильной для того, кто обладал суперчеловеческой силой. Теперь же он едва ощущал вес в руках.

  
Тони тихо застонал, когда Стив опустил его на мягкую обивку. Обморок был не слишком глубоким, он скоро придет в себя. Не было причины сильно переживать.

  
И без того имелось, о чем волноваться.

  
Глядя на Тони сверху вниз, Стив взъерошил собственные короткие волосы и попытался сохранить спокойствие. Тони был истощен, болен и только что пережил небольшой эмоциональный срыв. Ладно. Стив мог с этим справиться. Просто обязан — в конце концов, он же супергерой. Но когда он шел сюда, то не готовился к такому.

  
Ни одна встреча с Тони за последнее время не проходила так, как он ожидал.

  
Надо кого-нибудь позвать на помощь. Возможно, Кэрол. Или Джарвиса. Или Пеппер. Кто-нибудь из них знал, нормально ли это. Тони вел себя так, словно видеть несуществующие вещи для него нормально. В любом случае, Стиву не стоило пытаться справиться в одиночку, тем более, он был единственным, кто не знал, что случилось у Тони — и с Тони — за последние месяцы.

  
На него навалилось отчаянье, внезапное и неожиданное. С Тони было что-то не так. С Тони всегда было что-то не так.  
Стиву никогда не нравился Экстремис, то, как он изменил Тони, заставил его еще больше выкладываться; но имелась надежда, что хотя бы благодаря лечащему фактору им больше никогда не придется беспокоиться за здоровье Тони.  
И вот. Если что-то пыталось помутить разум Тони, вероятно, именно Экстремис был в этом виноват.

  
Или наниты. Эта мысль пришла Стиву в голову очень, очень поздно. Он должен был сразу подумать о такой вероятности. Тони их исследовал, возможно, пытался с ними как-то связаться, и возможно, они попытались связаться с ним в ответ, или как-то попали в его тело и влияли на мозг.

  
Надо позвать Хэнка МакКоя, чтобы он взглянул. Или хотя бы Хэнка Пима. А прежде всего — поставить в известность Джарвиса. Стив уже вытащил телефон, который брал с собой даже на пробежку (потому что невозможно предсказать, когда миру понадобится Капитан Америка), но не успел набрать номер, как Тони снова застонал, открыл глаза и сразу же схватился за голову.

  
— Эй. — Стив аккуратно помог ему сесть. Хотел добавить еще что-нибудь, но не мог ничего придумать. Ничего подходящего, и уж точно ничего, что не звучало бы глупо. Поэтому он обнял Тони одной рукой и поддерживал его.  
Тони тяжело опустил голову ему на плечо. Долгое мгновенье он сидел неподвижно, просто смотрел на свои руки, просто дышал. В конце концов хрипло спросил:  
— Получается, у меня только что был нервный срыв в присутствии Капитана Америка?

  
— Я бы сказал, нервный срыв в присутствии Стива Роджерса, и не очень серьезный. — Стив попытался улыбнуться, пусть даже Тони этого не видел. — Впрочем, я бы предпочел знать, в чем дело. Ты думал, что я не настоящий?

  
Это был даже не совсем вопрос, и Стив не стал спрашивать, стало ли лучше, потому что определенно стало. Или так, или Тони принял тот факт, что сошел с ума и зря пытался не общаться с порождениями своего разума.

  
— Да, такое случается, — Тони пошевелился, чтобы сесть прямее без поддержки, но Стив все равно продолжал его обнимать. Тони не отмахнулся от него, но Стив понял его настрой. — Ну, на самом деле, не совсем так. Обычно я могу отличить галлюцинации от реальности. Наверное, мне надо больше спать.

  
— Наверное? — потрясенно переспросил Стив. — Это «случается»? И ты не пытался обратиться за помощью?

  
— Я не безумец, Стив, — ответил Тони. — Это Экстремис.

  
— Ну, конечно же! — Стив и так это знал. Не впервые он пожалел, что Тони в принципе связался с Майей Хансен — во всех смыслах.

  
— Вообще, обычно он очень полезен, — попытался защитить сотворенную с собой мерзость Тони. — Благодаря Экстремису я собираю гораздо больше информации, чем может обработать мой мозг, поэтому большая ее часть сразу уходит в подсознание. Если в этом огромном потоке данных есть что-то, что мне нужно знать в определенной ситуации, Экстремис указывает мне на это в форме галлюцинаций.

  
— Верно. Звучит намного лучше.

  
— Ну, письмо-то он мне отправить не может, да?

  
Стив не понимал, почему бы и нет. Это бы не сильно выходило за рамки разумного — не больше, чем то, что он только что услышал.

  
— Но почему ты видишь меня? Какой в этом смысл?

  
— Не всегда тебя. Иногда. Это как-то связано с тем, где именно в моем сознании хранится информация. Если оказывается, что там же, где моя нечистая совесть, то — опа! Погибшие люди.

  
— …Ох, — выдохнул Стив и на несколько секунд замолчал, переваривая информацию, что Тони говорил об этом как о чем-то совершенно нормальном. — Так вот почему ты сказал, что мертвым я тебе нравлюсь больше.

  
Внезапно Тони впервые действительно попытался от него отодвинуться. Стив не позволил, но дал ему достаточно пространства, чтобы вывернуться и уставиться на него.

  
— Ты подумал, что я жалею о твоем возвращении, — понял Тони.

  
— Не совсем. — Прозвучало слабо, потому что не было правдой, и Тони это знал.

  
— Стив, я бы никогда… Твое возвращение было единственным хорошим событием за этот год. Возможно, вообще лучшим событием в моей жизни. Как ты мог подумать…

  
— Ты не пришел, — выпалил Стив. — Я вернулся, а ты даже не появился, чтобы поздороваться. Я подумал, что тебе все равно; или даже хуже — что мое возвращение тебе неудобно.

  
— Потому что возвращение павшего героя мешает мне упиваться властью? — спросил Тони с горькой усмешкой. Когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы поспорить, он покачал головой. — Я понимаю, почему ты так решил. Это не правда, но мне ясно, как создалось такое впечатление.

  
— Я знаю тебя, Тони. Я знаю, что ты не такой, и мне нужно было дать тебе кредит доверия.

  
— Ты думал, что Экстремис изменил меня, — повторил Тони, и черт, это что, попытка защитить Стива от мысли, что он засранец?

  
— Едва ли это оправдание. Я знаю, что Экстремис изменил тебя, но я не должен был использовать это как повод делать поспешные выводы, когда ты поступил непонятно для меня, а не попытаться понять, что происходило в твоей голове.

  
— Он не изменил меня. — Теперь голос Тони звучал более нетерпеливо, как всегда, когда они это обсуждали. — Он изменил то, что я могу делать, а не то, кем я являюсь. Я никогда не стремился к власти и ответственности, которые на меня взвалили. Когда я потерял должность Директора Щ.И.Т.а, даже с учетом всех обстоятельств, я был рад. Все равно эта работа делала меня несчастным.

  
— Тогда зачем ты вообще за нее взялся?

  
— Чтобы этого не сделал кто-нибудь еще. Потому что так было бы хуже.

  
— Вот в чем твоя проблема, Тони: ты считаешь, что только ты можешь поступать правильно. Ты всегда убежден, что знаешь лучше. — Стив не начинал злиться, честно. Но это эмоции были в полном раздрае, и он не мог промолчать, хотя уже сто раз это говорил.

  
— Но я точно знаю: тут я прав. Я совершил ошибки, ужасные ошибки, но окажись я снова в такой же ситуации, с тем же уровнем информированности, я бы снова поступил так же.

  
По крайней мере, Тони не отказывался от своих поступков, не искал себе оправданий и не выбирал более простой путь — признание своего промаха и уверения, что перешел бы на сторону Стива, как тот и просил во время конфликта. Это Стив мог уважать. Конечно, теперь больше не было «сторон», и не имело значения, насколько сильно Стив желал, чтобы тогда Тони принял его предложение сражаться со всеми угрозами вместе, но опять же, он не был уже, как раньше, уверен, что они смогли бы. Но по крайней мере, он мог признать, что Тони искренне верил: он сделал необходимое ради предотвращения худшего.

  
— Но потом ты погиб, — прошептал Тони. — Случилось единственное, чего я никогда не хотел, не… Я никогда этого не хотел, но с этим… с этим я просто не мог жить. Все сложилось не так, как надо.

  
— Ты не виноват.

  
— Конечно, виноват. — Тони говорил без эмоций, его вялый голос резко контрастировал со словами. — У меня было время, чтобы проанализировать каждый свой шаг. Я точно знаю, когда я оступился, что я мог лучше сделать для твоей защиты. Что я мог сделать, чтобы убедить тебя перейти на мою сторону и вообще предотвратить эту войну.

  
— Ты знаешь, что я никогда бы этого не сделал.

  
— Нет, сделал бы. Если бы я все тебе рассказал. Если бы объяснил, что происходило, если бы заставил понять, какими будут последствия противления АРС, какие имелись альтернативы… — Он неопределенно пожал плечами. — Я предвидел что-то такое задолго до того, как ты вообще услышал об этом проекте. Если бы я объяснил тогда, когда ты еще был готов слушать, ты бы помог мне. Но ты бы презирал себя за это, и я не мог такого допустить. Наверное, это было эгоистично.

  
— Эгоистично, — тихо повторил Стив.

  
— Ты бы потерял свою веру в Америку и в себя, а я этого не хотел. Я желал защитить того человека, каким ты был тогда, даже если бы это значило, что мы больше никогда не будет друзьями. Но потом ты погиб, и это… это слишком высокая цена за твою невинность. Ничто того не стоило.

  
Тони говорил спокойно и собранно, и от этого становилось жутковато. Он вообще не смотрел на Стива и снова, кажется, говорил с самим собой.

  
— И что же заставило тебя думать, будто моя — или чья-либо вообще — невинность была приемлемой ценой?

  
— Я заставил. — Тони наконец-то снова посмотрел на него — так, словно Стив спросил что-то ужасно глупое.

  
— Я почти убил тебя, — рявкнул Стив, чувствуя, как гнев наконец-то снова поднимает свою уродливую голову — но в этот раз уже по другому поводу.

  
— Меня бы это устроило, — признал Тони. — Мне кажется, я этого хотел. И да, я знаю, что это получилось ужасно эгоистично, и я такое не планировал, но именно тогда, увидев такой выход, я был не против. Может быть, так все стало бы лучше. Может быть, ты бы не погиб.

  
Он снова пожал плечами.

  
— В тот момент мои желания были эгоистичны, но если не принимать это во внимание, возможно, стало бы лучше для всех.

  
— «Эгоистичны» тут не подходит, Тони! Я бы убил тебя! Чем бы это было для меня лучше?

  
— Это произошло бы в пылу драки. Никто бы не обвинил тебя в убийстве. Самозащита, в худшем случае — стечение обстоятельств. Не волнуйся — времени особенно не было, но мне хватило ума это понять.

  
— Но мне пришлось бы с этим жить! — заметил Стив. — Мне пришлось бы жить с мыслью, что я убил тебя. Это ты не учитывал?

  
Тони посмотрел на него большими голубыми глазами.

  
— Я не думал, что это станет проблемой, — сказал он слегка растерянно. — Мы больше не были друзьями. Я предал тебя. Ты хотел убить меня, и все равно после всего случившегося мы не могли бы снова работать сообща, поэтому я подумал… Ты этого желал, нет?

  
Стиву захотелось схватить его и потрясти, чтобы привести в чувство.

  
— Я уже и так был презираем, когда поднял щит. Я не мог контролировать себя. Если бы я это сделал, если бы ты мне это позволил, я бы не смог с этим жить.

  
— Ну, да. Потому что ты не убийца. Но ты убиваешь, когда нужно.

  
— Но в этом-то случае мне это было не нужно!

  
— Нет, неправда. Я был врагом, и я победил. Убив меня, ты бы это предотвратил. Ты супергероей. Предотвращать победу врагов — твоя работа.

  
— И твоя тоже, Тони! Вопрос не в том, что я убиваю — я убивал, и не всегда об этом сожалел. Вопрос в том, что я мог убить тебя, засранец ты этакий! Я не хочу, чтобы тебя не стало, и меньше всего желаю, чтобы это произошло по моей вине.

  
— Но ты испытываешь ко мне ненависть. — Слова дались Тони легко, и это только все ухудшало.

  
— Неправда. Я никогда не испытывал к тебе ненависти. Я просто был зол на тебя. — Внезапно Тони снова оказался прижат к Стиву, и ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять: это произошло, когда Стив сжал его сильнее. — Ты можешь довести меня, как никто другой, но только потому, что ты так много для меня значишь. Неужели ты думаешь, что противостояние с Логаном или Вижном разозлило бы меня так же сильно?

  
— Только сегодня ты велел мне никогда больше с тобой не разговаривать, — слабо запротестовал Тони, пытаясь оттолкнуть Стива и не преуспевая в этом.

  
— Потому что я не настолько взрослый, как мне бы того хотелось. Ты сделал мне больно Тони. Поэтому я хотел сделать больно тебе. Я думал, что это наконец-то разозлит тебя, а в итоге только навредил самому себе.

  
— У тебя получилось, — прошептал Тони. — Я имею в виду, ты задел меня, хотя я и знал, что ты прав.

  
Он замолчал, потом продолжил — с самоуничижительной улыбкой, как понял Стив по тону:  
— Сегодня я вылил весь алкоголь в этой башне в раковину.

  
Получается, низкий поступок Стива практически подтолкнул Тони к тому, чтобы снова пить; вся чертова война этого не сделала. Он и не думал, что сможет чувствовать себя хуже, но определенно, ошибался.

  
Он мог сказать тысячи разных слов, и их следовало сказать. Но вместо этого произнес:  
— Мы можем больше не ругаться? Пожалуйста? Я больше не хочу ссориться.

  
Тони без слов кивнул, прижался к нему и спрятал лицо у него на плече. Он не дрожал, не издал ни звука, но Стив почувствовал влагу на коже — там, где слезы промочили рубашку. Должно быть, Тони был совсем измучен, раз позволил себе плакать перед Стивом, пусть и беззвучно. А может быть, он просто слишком устал, чтобы замечать.

  
Стив понял, что гладит Тони по спине, еще до того, как принял сознательное решение сделать это. Он задумался о том, как они вообще умудрились так далеко разбежаться.  
В конце концов Тони затих, и Стив понял, что он наконец-то отключился из-за физического и морального истощения — в этот раз вполне мирно. Ну, по крайней мере, так он думал, пока не подхватил Тони под колени, чтобы поднять с дивана, а тот не издал испуганный звук.

  
— Что ты делаешь? — Жалобно (хотя, если беречь его эго, нужно подобрать другое слово) вскрикнул он.

  
— Несу тебя в кровать. Тебе нужно поспать. Как мне кажется, твоя работа не настолько важна, чтобы ты себя из-за нее убил.

  
— Тебе кажется, в этом и проблема!

  
— …И я знаю точно, что ты сможешь работать лучше, когда отдохнешь и сможешь мыслить, как обычно.

  
— В этой ситуации «обычно» — не вариант, и между прочим, я и сейчас это могу! Знаешь, что еще я могу? Идти, как обычно. Пусти меня!

  
Он задергался, чтобы подчеркнуть свои слова, но у него не было ни единого шанса против знаменитой силы Капитана Америка.

  
— Десять минут назад ты не мог даже встать, так что я даже пробовать не буду тебя отпустить. Я слишком боюсь того, что со мной сделает Джарвис, если ты свалишься, — сухо ответил Стив. Тони смерил его взглядом, потом посмотрел куда-то ему за плечо, как будто сзади кто-то стоял. Стив поборол желание обернуться.

  
— Мы наверняка можем сделать что-то с этими галлюцинациями, — решил он. Даже если Тони к ним привык, они очевидно сводили его с ума. — Ты можешь вообще отключить Экстремис? Пусть на время — чтобы у тебя появилась передышка.

  
— Нет, — ответил Тони. — Не могу. И он мне нужен.

  
— Но не тогда, когда ты спишь. Я совершенно уверен, что его можно как-то нейтрализовать, заблокировать сигнал к твоему мозгу, или типа того. Я знаю тебя; ты наверняка продумал это — на случай, если когда-нибудь понадобится.

  
Стив надеялся на то, что если Экстремис опять взломают, Тони хотя бы попытается найти способ блокировать его, не стремясь при этом убить себя.

  
— Способ есть, — нехотя признал Тони. — Но это не избавит меня от галлюцинаций, и когда мы в прошлый раз это пробовали, мне пришлось отрезать себе половину ступни; честно, это того не стоит.

  
Прозвучало… не так обнадеживающе, как Стив надеялся. Со временем ему нужно будет спросить у кого-нибудь, что конкретно Тони имел в виду, но сейчас он, кажется, не стремился получить эту информацию.  
Они уже добрались до лифта и ехали наверх. Тони еще упирался в Стива и пытался выскользнуть, бормоча что-то о том, что это унизительно.

  
— Чисто для справки: упасть лицом вниз — унизительно. И я уже не говорю о том, что носил тебя сотни раз, и тогда с этим проблем не было.

  
— Потому что тогда я был без сознания, — Тони закашлялся, и прозвучало не очень убедительно. — Ты знаешь, я тогда был не в курсе, что ты это делал, и опять же, когда кто-то без сознания, есть смысл его тащить. А теперь отпусти меня, а то Джарвис увидит и будет волноваться.

  
— Он и так волнуется, — заметил Стив, но опустил Тони на ноги. Мелькнула было мысль отойти и дать Тони упасть без поддержки, чтобы чему-то научиться, но у него не было настроения для таких низких поступков. Еще опыт подсказывал, что Тони все равно никаких выводов не сделает. — Знаешь, ты подверг его большим испытаниям.

  
— Я уговаривал его переехать в Особняк, — голос Тони звучал слабо, словно теперь, когда он наконец-то добился своего, у него совсем не осталось сил. — Все равно тут ему делать особенно и нечего, опять же, Особняк ему всегда больше нравился.

  
Тони тоже он больше нравился, насколько Стиву было известно.

  
— Ты мог бы разрешить эту дилемму, сам перебравшись в Особняк.

  
Тони только фыркнул. Определенно предложение вышло глупым, как Стив и опасался, и если честно, он сам не был уверен, что идея так уж хороша. Как бы он ни хотел, чтобы между ними опять все стало нормально, ни он, ни сам Тони не извлекут сейчас из большей близости преимуществ.

  
Лифт был быстрым, одним из самых быстрых на планете. Но он находился все же в очень высоком здании, поэтому поездка, как обычно, заняла какое-то время. Когда они наконец-то прибыли в пентхаус, Стив рассчитывал, что Тони упадет, попытавшись сделать первый же шаг, но он упрямо оставался на ногах, пусть и сильно качался.

  
Джарвис вышел им навстречу с нечитаемым выражением на лице — далеким отголоском волнения, которое он выказывал, когда Стив пришел.

  
— Сэр, я приготовил для вас вашу спальню, — спокойно сказал он таким тоном, что стало понятно: Тони лучше даже не думать о том, чтобы попросить кофе.

  
— Спасибо, Джарвис, — ответил Стив, утягивая Тони за собой по коридору. Он поддерживал друга за талию. Тони издал какой-то звук, словно хотел что-то сказать, но даже это звучало устало. Когда они дошли до спальни, Стив уже почти полностью поддерживал его вес.

  
Уложить Тони в кровать оказалось совсем не тяжело. Он только тихо хмыкнул, перекатился на бок и сразу заснул. Учитывая, что он не отключился по дороге и не был слишком потным, выглядел он слегка лучше, чем в прошлый раз, когда Стив видел его в подобном состоянии. Но все равно выглядел он далеко не здоровым, и когда Стив прикоснулся к его лбу, кожа под ладонью оказалась горячей и сухой.

  
Он снял с Тони ботинки, укрыл его, а потом уселся на край кровати, не зная, что делать дальше.

  
Если бы он ушел, была вероятность, что Тони проснется и решит, что весь разговор был порождением его измученного и галлюцинирующего мозга. И тогда они вернутся к тому, с чего начали.  
Не обязательно, но это же Тони, а с Тони всегда все максимально сложно ( и даже чуточку больше).

  
Хорошо, что Стив не очень хотел уходить. Он желал иметь возможность при первой же возможности продолжить их разговор (и возможно, проследить, чтобы Тони принял душ и поел перед тем, как вернется к работе) и не волноваться, что Тони еще удумает и станет делать весь день, пока Стива не будет рядом.

  
К своему удивлению, он обнаружил, что правда хочет провести время с Тони — просто потому, что они давно этого не делали. Он начал понимать, что у них нет повода плохо друг к другу относиться.

  
— Дурак ты, Тони, — прошептал Стив, нежно убирая с бледного лица друга локон волос. Потом встал, потянулся и тихо вышел из комнаты. В итоге он уселся в гостиной, где его и нашел Джарвис.

  
— Без обид, Джарвис, — сказал он. — Но твой работодатель дурак.

  
Джарвис встретился с ним взглядом, но выражение его лица при этом было совершенно нечитаемым.

  
— Не понимаю, о чем вы, — сказал он, и по определенным ноткам в его голосе Стив понял, что он полностью согласен.


	5. Chapter 5

В окно было видно клонящееся к горизонту, только начавшему наливаться красным, солнце. Закат обещал быть красивым, но Стива удивило не это, а то, что вечер оказался таким ранним. После выматывающего разговора в мастерской он совсем потерял чувство времени.

  
Он мог просто лечь и заснуть, не переживать, что потеряет день, к тому же, он в принципе не выспался и очень устал.

  
А еще проголодался, но Джарвис предложил ему еду — простую, однако очень хорошую. Стив не мог избавиться от ощущения, что дворецкий был рад позаботиться о ком-то, кто не прятался от любых попыток сделать это.  
Хорошо, что хотя бы не происходило ничего драматического. Вопреки распространенному мнению, на Нью-Йорк не каждый день нападали инопланетные диктаторы, монстры из другого измерения или Галактус. Это компенсировалось тем, что такое случалось в самое неподходящее время; а сейчас оно было особенно неподходящим.

  
Но телефон Стива ни разу не зазвонил, и в новостях ничто не привлекло его внимание. Кажется, в этот раз мироздание сжалилось над Стивом Роджерсом. И Тони Старком, который смог немного поспать, в чем отчаянно нуждался.

  
И даже над Эдвином Джарвисом, который теперь знал, что человек, которого он фактически вырастил, наконец-то сделал передышку, а также для разнообразия сам получил возможность выполнять свою работу, пусть забота оказалась обращена не на того. Стив понаблюдал за ним уголком глаза, думая о том, что слышал по поводу тех месяцев, которые пропустил, но промолчал. «Ну, я слышал, ты был скруллом» — не самое лучшее начало беседы.

  
Джарвис не заслуживал всего того, что на него свалилось из-за связи с Тони Старком и Мстителями, но кто в принципе заслуживал такое?

  
Стив подавил зевок. Джарвис уже заверил его, что он может остаться на ночь. Строго говоря, он не был хозяином в этом доме, но Стив тут как-то уже жил — в те времена, когда у них не было Особняка — и если честно, даже забыл спросить. Пусть Особняк оставался домом, Стив никогда не переставал думать об этом здании как о Башне Мстителей.

  
В Особняк он позвонил и предупредил, что не вернется на ночь. Это казалось немного глупым, потому что все они были взрослыми людьми и не жили, по сути, с родителями; но личность Стива была известна, и если бы он внезапно «пропал», друзья бы волновались. Вряд ли это могло спровоцировать международное происшествие, но все равно кто-нибудь мог позвонить и проверить, а этого совсем не хотелось.

  
К телефону подошла Джессика Дрю; она ничего не сказала, но по удивлению в ее голосе было понятно: она решила, что он собрался провести ночь с женщиной. Стив не стал ее разубеждать. Он просто порадовался тому, что трубку сняла не Кэрол.

  
Поужинав, Стив пошел в свою старую комнату этажом ниже, чтобы принять быстрый душ. В конце концов, он бегал, и хотя пот давно высох, все равно чувствовал себя неприятно липким. Как и ожидал, он обнаружил свою прежнюю спальню аккуратно убранной, но кровать оказалась заправлена свежими простынями, а на подушке лежали чистые полотенца. Очевидно, Джарвис постарался, хотя и не понятно, когда именно он успел.

  
После душа Стив вернулся наверх. Гостиная была пуста. Когда открылась дверь спальни, Стив ожидал увидеть Джарвиса, но вместо этого оттуда выскочил сам Тони и едва в него не врезался. Он весь дрожал, широко распахнув дикие глаза. Казалось, еще секунда — и у него случится полноценная паническая атака. Тони остановился как вкопанный в шаге от Стива и уставился на него.

  
Дурной сон. Стив знал это чувство, и если судить по тому, как Тони на него смотрел, он в этом кошмаре фигурировал. Значит, решение остаться здесь и дождаться, пока Тони проснется, было верным.

  
Следовало сказать что-нибудь успокаивающее, как-то поддержать, но удивление оказалось слишком велико, поэтому он просто выпалил:  
— Черт возьми, Тони, ты проспал едва ли два часа! Как ты вообще из постели выбрался?

  
Тони продолжил молча смотреть. Он слегка покачивался и даже казался не вполне проснувшимся. Рубашка и брюки смялись, и внезапно Стиву стало стыдно, что он позволил Тони спать в этой одежде. Она точно была неудобной.  
Когда же Тони пошевелился, то только для того, чтобы положить руку Стиву на грудь, словно желая через прикосновение убедиться, что он настоящий. Стив без раздумий прижал его к себе, ласково похлопал по спине.

  
— Я реальный, — пообещал он. — Не волнуйся. Просто иди поспи еще.

  
Стив утянул Тони на кровать, но в этот раз заставил его снять рубашку и брюки. Грустно покачал головой, когда заметил, насколько сильно Тони похудел. Тут же вспыхнул гнев в адрес друзей Тони — они не смогли как следует о нем позаботиться, пока самого Стива рядом не было — но он понимал, что это нечестно. Джарвис, Кэрол и Пеппер Поттс сделали все, что смогли. Тони был взрослым человеком — взрослым человеком с очень большой склонностью к самоуничтожению, и очень сильно занятым; единственное, что они могли сделать, — привязать его к кровати и силой кормить.

  
Он невольно вспомнил, как Кэрол сказала, что Тони в него влюблен. Но в том, что Тони сидел в одном белье, а Стив подавал ему рубашку, не было ничего неловкого. Тони все равно едва ли осознавал происходящее, и они достаточно часто видели друг друга обнаженными. Это казалось нормальным.

  
И когда Стив снова устроил Тони в кровати, а тот продолжал сжимать его запястье, словно Стив мог исчезнуть в тот же момент, если отпустить, когда Стив поддался искушению и лег рядом, в этом тоже не было ничего неловкого.

 

  
Нельзя сказать, что Стив влюбился в Тони с самого начала. Железный Человек стал его первым близким другом после пробуждения ото сна во льдах. И он всегда был странно очарован Тони Старком. А когда узнал, что это один и тот же человек, это чувство только окрепло, как и их дружба. Они не всегда во всем соглашались, и Тони достаточно часто совершал поступки, которые выводили Стива из себя, не соответствовали его представлениям о правильном и неправильном; но в конце концов он всегда мог понять мотивацию друга, и никогда не сомневался, что в крайнем случае может рассчитывать на помощь.

  
Тони всегда был рядом в тяжелые времена; и то, что сам не позволил Стиву быть рядом, когда в этом нуждался, ранило. Заставляло чувствовать себя отвергнутым, словно их дружба не значила для Тони так же много, как для него самого. Он понимал, что это иррациональное ощущение, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Тони был супербогатым гением, окруженным другими гениями, знаменитостями и, конечно, супергероями; а Стив отчасти навсегда застрял в том времени, когда был худеньким, ничем не примечательным мальчишкой из Бруклина. Что мог он предложить такому человеку, как Тони Старк?

  
Конечно, он знал, что Тони восхищался им (но при этом не идеализировал, за что Стив в глубине души был благодарен), ориентировался на него и всегда чувствовал себя неполноценным не только в сравнении с Капитаном Америка, но и Стивом Роджерсом тоже. Умом Стив это понимал, потому что Тони не раз сам говорил об этом, но не мог осознать, почему, а поэтому периодически забывал. Забывал, что Тони не нужно воспринимать всерьез, когда он говорит что-то такое.  
Ну, больше он это отрицать не мог — после того, как увидел, насколько сломлен был Тони его гибелью, как стремился любыми способами уничтожить и себя. После того, как увидел взгляд Тони, который проснулся от кошмара и обнаружил, что его рядом нет. Это одновременно шокировало, смущало и довольно сильно пугало.

  
Стив мог разрушить жизнь и психику другого человека — удивительного человека — простым своим отсутствием.

  
Он только начинал понимать, как тяжело было Тони сражаться с ним, сжигать все мосты, уничтожать их дружбу; должно быть, он очень сильно верил в необходимость своих действий, раз согласился через такое пройти.  
Стив не мог сказать, когда _он_ влюбился в Тони, когда дружба переросла в нечто большее. Процесс был постепенным, он его не заметил, а теперь, оглядываясь назад, готов был поверить, что так было всегда, хотя это и не соответствовало действительности.

  
Он только знал наверняка, что уже любил Тони, когда тот решил поддержать АРС, потому что будь его чувства иными, это бы совсем не так ранило.

  
От любви до ненависти один шаг, и хотя Стив всегда находил это высказывание несколько странным (учитывая, что среди людей, которых он ненавидел, был Красный Череп), теперь мог даже найти в нем некоторый смысл. Теперь он точно знал, сделал ли этот шаг. Чего он не знал, глядя на закат и прислушиваясь к тихому дыханию Тони, — так это что делать с таким знанием. Годами его любовь… просто была. Он не думал, что она будет благосклонно воспринята, поэтому даже не планировал что-то предпринимать в этом направлении. То, что Тони отвечал на его чувства, все только усложняло.

  


Небо над городом окрасилось в редкий оттенок красного. Глядя на него, Стив не мог не вспомнить их финальную битву. В тот день закат тоже был красив, но в его памяти отпечатались алые всполохи горящего города, а больше всего — отражения языков огня на броне Тони, трещины на шлеме от ударов щита и усталое принятие в глазах друга, когда Стив изготовился для решающего удара. Запомнились жар в крови и навалившееся чувство ужаса, когда он осознал, что наделал. Как он дотронулся до лица Тони, и его пальцы тоже окрасились красным; как позвал по имени и понял, что мог сотворить такое, что уже никогда, никогда не исправил бы. В этот миг вся ярость прошла, он ощутил лишь пустоту, и…

  
…И — мягкую ткань простыней, в которую вцепился, вскинувшись в кровати и слепо глядя в темноту. Сон не отпускал, и ужас усиливался тем, что Стив не сразу сориентировался, почему он в чужой комнате, в одежде, которую никогда не надевал для сна. Лишь через несколько секунд он узнал спальню в пентхаусе и вспомнил, что там делал. Пока он спал, на город опустилась ночь, и стало темно. Не осознавая, что делает, Стив потянулся и нащупал Тони — теплого, дышащего, живого.  
Все еще дрожа, он снова улегся. Положил ладонь на грудь Тони и не убирал всю оставшуюся ночь.

 

  
Тони проснулся с самой жуткой головной болью, какую только можно себе вообразить — что не было, в общем-то, странным. А вот светящее в глаза солнце — было, и это означало, что он проспал как минимум десять часов. Или двенадцать. Он не мог точно вспомнить, когда отправился в кровать.

  
Или как туда дошел.

  
Обрывочные воспоминания скорее смущали — при похмелье обычно бывало так же — а вот момент, когда он посмотрел налево и увидел Капитана Америка в старых спортивных штанах, которые тот надевал на пробежку, и футболке, туго обтягивающей грудь, оказался просто ужасным. Значит, это был не сон. Тоже необычно: Тони очень давно не приходил в себя рядом со Стивом, и в прошлый раз в аналогичной ситуации их связал суперзлодей и снял с них почти всю одежду.  
Злодеям нравилось так делать. В случае с Тони это еще имело смысл, учитывая, что его «одежда» предназначалась для битвы. Но с Капитаном Америка это явно делалось чисто из мерзкого стремления продемонстрировать превосходство. Однако Стива не так просто было смутить, и Тони обнаружил, что обнаружить себя рядом с полуголым Стивом Роджерсом было не худшим переживанием в его жизни.

  
Сейчас же все были одеты, и ситуация скорее смущала. С минуту понаблюдав за спящим и подумав, не потыкать ли в него пальцем, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий, Тони тихо выбрался из кровати и отправился в ванную, чтобы принять душ, побриться, и, самое главное, почистить зубы. Когда он закончил, Стив уже сидел на краю кровати, и Тони молча покинул ванную, чтобы он тоже мог ею воспользоваться.

  
В этом было что-то очень странное.

  
Когда Стив принимал душ, Тони отправился в мастерскую. Он и так потерял много времени, но наниты — какими бы чужеродными и странными они ни были — наконец-то обрели какой-то смысл, пусть и в виде проблемы, которую нужно решить.  
Вообще, если честно, ситуацию это мало проясняло, потому что наниты умудрялись одновременно быть… и не быть. Тони мог только _ощутить их присутствие_ при помощи Экстремиса — после того, как осознал их связь с тем измерением, откуда появились жуки. Это подтверждало теорию, что жуки и статуи были связаны, но информации давало немного, разве что некоторое понимание их назначения. То, что он мог чувствовать наниты, не означало, что мог и подключиться к ним, и наверняка это было связано с тем фактом, что они частично принадлежали другому миру, а он нет.

  
Попытки пообщаться с ними вызывали только кровотечение из носа и сильную головную боль.

  
Но опыт подсказывал, что обычно кровь начинала идти после получаса беспрерывных попыток. Но в этот раз он не смог и к этому приблизиться, потому что резкое прикосновение вырвало его в реальность и заставило инстинктивно вздрогнуть. Тони обернулся, приготовившись к атаке. Но это был всего лишь Стив, который положил ему на плечо руку и что-то говорил — Тони услышал только последние слова, потому что его отвлекли танцующие в воздухе белые точки боли.  
Стив взволнованно смотрел на него широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. Руку он не убирал, и это заставило Тони думать, что движение не было грубым — просто неожиданным. В любом случае, прикосновения он теперь ощущал интенсивней из-за жара. А Стив казался маленьким мальчиком, не способным обидеть и муху. Он глядел на Тони искренне и внимательно — как в старые дни, словно между ними ничего не произошло. Словно они еще могли вернуться назад.

  
Дышать стало трудно. От тошноты перехватило горло, и дыхание вырывалось толчками, что заставило Стива еще сильнее сжать руку. Тони пришлось прикрыть глаза: голова плыла, и он не мог больше смотреть на Стива, просто не мог.  
Этой ночью ему снова снилось тело Стива. Холодная кожа, бескровные губы. Снилось, что он пытался заключить сделку, вернуть Стива, но ему нечего было предложить взамен, потому что все дорогое, что у него было, он уже и так отдал, а его душа ничего не стоила.

  
Проснуться рядом со Стивом — живым, настоящим — казалось еще более нереальным, чем кошмар. Тони не мог с этим разбираться, не понимая, что это было, как скоро он это потеряет.

  
Нужно было изучить наниты, понять, как заставить их убраться отсюда, а еще заняться сделкой, которую он пока поручил Пеппер, но будет вынужден со временем снова взять на себя. А потом он должен был…

  
Удар даже не причинил боли. Несколько шокировал разгоряченное тело, но скорее просто испугал. Тони наконец-то сконцентрировался, и Стив все еще был рядом, все еще смотрел на него с волнением и нежностью.  
Только Стив Роджерс мог влепить ласковую пощечину.  
Еще он произнес его имя — с волнением, страхом. («Как хорошо, что он никогда так не делал во время войны», — подумал Тони, потому что идти по выбранной дороге и без того было нечеловечески тяжело).

  
— Что? — спросил Тони, подавив желание снова прикоснуться к Стиву и проверить, настоящий ли он. Это не было галлюцинацией Экстремиса, но это ничего не значило. Может быть, он просто сходил с ума?

  
— Что случилось? Ты ужасно выглядишь, — Стив дотронулся большой прохладной рукой до лба Тони и задержал ее чуть дольше, чем нужно. Он казался настоящим; но если так, Тони не понимал, что с этим делать.

  
Он не мог позволить себе надеяться: и не заслуживал, и опасался, что это его просто уничтожит. А еще у него была работа.

  
— Я в порядке. Просто голова немного кружится. Слишком долго спал. — Движения давались сложно, усиливали головную боль, но он умудрился не показать этого, смахивая руку Стива.

  
— Тебе больно, — сказал Стив, неодобрительно хмурясь. И это точно должно было быть иллюзией, потому что настоящий Стив уже давно не обращал на Тони такого внимания.

  
Может быть, Тони _действительно_ сходил с ума.

  
Внезапно он ощутил почти непреодолимое желание наброситься на Стива и обнять его, просто чтобы убедиться, что он правда рядом. Но рука на его плече, большой палец, нежно гладящий его шею, должно были в этом и так убедить. Тут было что-то неправильно. Стива уже проверили на то, что он не скрулл, но теперь Тони начал сомневаться.

  
— Я в порядке. Мне просто нужен кофе. — Вообще, идея была отличная. Тони еще не пил кофе, и даже не совсем понимал, как так получилось. Должно быть, его слишком шокировало то, что он проснулся в одной постели со Стивом.

  
Перед ним материализовалась кружка с кофе, и Тони уже успел ее схватить, когда заметил на краю верстака поднос с бутербродами и полным кофейником. Должно быть, Стив его принес. Возможно, даже сам сделал, не стал беспокоить Джарвиса — это было на него похоже. В любом случае, кофе был идеальным: очень черным, наверное, убийственно крепким для того, кто не наслаждался зависимостью от него.

  
— Давай поженимся, — выдохнул Тони в кружку, и губы Стива дрогнули.

  
— Ты это мне говоришь или кофе?

  
— Зависит от ответа. Кофе никогда меня не отвергнет, он меня любит. — Тони залпом допил, почти обжигая горло и не обращая на это внимания. — Ты что, в пижаме?

  
— Это не пижама, это просто одежда, в которой я спал, — процитировал Стив слова самого Тони. Выглядел он при этом слегка смущенным.

  
— Что совершенно не одно и то же, — кивнул Тони. — А еще, если я не ошибаюсь, это та же одежда, в которой ты бегал.

  
Стив смутился еще больше. Даже понюхал футболку, хотя Тони был уверен, что он пах хуже: Капитан Америка почти не потел во время бега, физические усилия просто не влияли на него так, как на других людей. Например, на Тони, которому непросто дался путь до мастерской, а еще пришлось надеть старые рубашку и брюки, потому что они первыми попались под руку. «Вообще достижение, что брюки надел», — подумал он.

  
— Строго говоря, я не планировал оставаться надолго, — признал Стив. — Скорее вышло так, что я пошел на пробежку, Кэрол на меня наорала, и я спонтанно пришел сюда.

  
Тони подавил стон. Конечно, Кэрол как-то была тут замешана. Это многое объясняло. Он не очень сильно хотел знать, что именно она наговорила в попытке их помирить, но, наверное, стоило спросить — для полного понимания ситуации.

  
— Что бы она тебе ни сказала, не принимай за чистую монету. — Вот, почти правильно среагировал.

  
— Она сказала, что я засранец.

  
— Ладно, это принимай за чистую монету, — Тони мягко улыбнулся, показывая, что шутит.

  
— Потом она добавила, что ты рассказал ей про нанитов, и спросила, почему ты не мог сообщить мне все сам. И это заставило меня осознать, что я действительно засранец. И потом я пришел.

  
— Признайся, тебе просто страшно возвращаться в Особняк, потому что там Кэрол, а она страшная.

  
— Ты меня раскусил.

  
— Ну, если ты планируешь переехать сюда, нужно будет со временем привезти какую-то одежду. Я бы с радостью дал тебе что-нибудь поносить, но боюсь, в моих вещах ты будешь выглядеть глупо.

  
Он чуть задержался взглядом на широкой груди Стива и его сильных руках. Тони был далеко не маленьким, но руки Стива по объему скорее походили на его бедра: реши он носить рубашки Тони (даже ту слишком большую, когда он никогда не надевал на людях), для бедных вещей это имело бы трагические последствия.

  
Стив, если судить по его усмешке, подумал о чем-то подобном.

  
— А еще у всех возникнет впечатление, что ты мелкий, когда эти вещи порвутся, едва я напрягу мышцы.

  
— Тогда ради моей мужской гордости ты должен будешь пообещать не ввязываться в битвы.

  
— И это означает, что как только я закончу одеваться, появится Галактус и вызовет меня на соревнование по армрестлингу.

  
— Следовательно, во имя защиты мира от Галактуса я не могу допустить, что ты занимал мою одежду, — заключил Тони. — Мне жаль.

  
— Тебе должно быть жаль, учитывая то, что ты в моей одежде выглядел так очаровательно.

  
— Мои наряды призваны производить на тебя какое угодно впечатление, но уж точно не должны казаться _очаровательными_ , — ответил Тони, не подумав, и тут же был вынужден нырнуть в кружку с кофе, потому как осознал, что произнес.  
Стив, благослови его Господь, ничего не ответил. Он просто встал и молча вышел. По крайней мере, Тони так думал, пока большая рука не обхватила его собственную, и он не поднял голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом с честными голубыми глазами (все еще трудно было поверить, что еще совсем недавно в них читался только гнев).

  
— Тони, — произнес Стив тихо, немного неуверенно. — Мы можем притвориться, что никогда не ссорились? Всего на день? И посмотреть, что получится.

  
В этот момент Тони следовало заметить, что это Стив никогда не хотел притворяться. Но ему не хватило на это силы.

  
— Ладно, — он сглотнул, чувствуя, что горло сухое и шершавое. После этого поднялся на ноги и выпрямился, стремясь отрубить этой кошке хвост целиком, пока неловкая пауза не затянулась. — Тогда иди домой и бери щит, Капитан. Мне нужно спуститься в канализацию, и тебя я больше всех захочу затащить в эту вонючую темноту.

  


  
Хорошим в этой ситуации было то, что они с Тони по-прежнему были одни, и Стив этому порадовался. Он не знал наверняка, хорошо ли пройдет вся эта затея под кодовым названием «давай вести себя так, словно ничего не случилось», если рядом будут другие люди. (Но опять же, когда Тони пришел в Особняк, чтобы рассказать им о статуях, _все_ вели себя так, словно ничего не случилось; возможно, причина была только в Стиве).

  
А плохим оказалось то, что канализация ничуть не изменилась и оставалась не совсем подходящим местом для личных разговоров. Или для дыхания. Тони, конечно, был в безопасности внутри костюма с независимой подачей кислорода. Он двигался в темноте почти бесшумно, это всегда поражало Стива, учитывая вес брони и тот факт, что в более тяжелых новых моделях Тони нужно была гидравлическая помощь даже для ходьбы.

  
Кроме вони и темноты еще было непроходящее чувство опасности, причиной которому служило то, что он ничего не видел дальше ореола скудного света факела и не мог определить: неясный звук сзади — это капли воды или шаги преследователя? Здесь у Тони тоже имелось преимущество, потому что сенсоры брони собирали информацию об окружении. Стив о таком мог только мечтать.  
Учитывая все это, он без сомнений уступил Тони право быть проводником.

  
— Ты находишь для меня лучшие места, — пробормотал он.

  
— Все для тебя, дорогой, — даже через динамики брони голос Тони казался веселым. «Пока что вся эта затея с притворством работает», — решил Стив.

  
Конечно, помогало еще и то, что даже когда он злился на Тони, такое поведение было естественным для них, и продолжать гневаться Стиву всегда приходилось с усилием. И от этого, конечно, он раздражался еще больше. В общем, было приятно иметь повод больше так не делать.

  
Стив уже знал путь в подземку, где располагалось гнездо жуков. Даже в темноте он нашел дорогу, но в этом месте по-прежнему не было ничего знакомого. Чем глубже они спускались, тем хуже все становилось, возникло ощущение, что они незваные гости, которых просто терпят, и то временно. Мир дневного света над ними казался очень, очень далеким.

  
Они дошли до места: обвалившийся потолок, разбитая скорлупа, смятый жук — ничего не изменилось с того времени, как Стив был тут в прошлый раз, все казалось нетронутым. Если не случится что-нибудь неожиданное, оно так будет выглядеть и через сто лет.

  
— Ты получил то, за чем пришел? — Стив даже не пытался притвориться, что не ворчит. В конце концов, тут было холодно, темно и сыро; и пусть воздух уже был почище, но все равно не стал особенно уж свежим.

  
— Дай мне минутку. — И верно, ни к чему проявлять нетерпеливость. В конце концов, Тони в броне оставался в безопасности, ему было сухо, он мог все видеть и не бояться, что из стены внезапно кто-нибудь выскочит и ударит его.

  
Около одной из стен Стив как раз и стоял: ему было спокойнее с ощущением чего-то твердого за спиной — раз вокруг царила темнота, освещаемая только узким лучом света. Он наблюдал, как Тони ходил туда-сюда по короткому куску туннеля, который жуки облюбовали для гнезда. В конце концов он вернулся и дал Стиву знак, что можно уходить.

  
— Итак, — прошептал Стив, когда они выдвинулись. — Скажи мне, что спуск сюда того стоил.

  
Шептать было особенно ни к чему, но голос Тони, обработанный динамиками брони, тоже звучал тише, и это нисколько не добавляло чувства безопасности.

  
— Я получил четкий скан этого места. И я был прав: они не здешние. Вся та часть туннеля оказалась заменена двойником из другой Вселенной. Но не той, откуда изначально пришли жуки. Следовательно, сканеры, настроенные на поиск предметов из их измерения, ничего не нашли.

  
— И что это значит для нас?

  
— Пока не знаю. Давай вернемся наверх, а потом я подумаю над тем, чтобы сделать презентацию, хорошо?

  
Стив полностью поддерживал этот план.

 

  
Когда они поднялись на поверхность, был уже почти вечер — их вылазка растянулась на часы, и внизу Стив совсем потерял чувство времени. Когда он, моргая, выбрался на свет, то даже не знал, удивляться ли тому, что уже так поздно, или тому, что еще не наступила ночь.

  
Они выбрали тот же проход, который использовали Стив с Росомахой и Женщиной-Пауком в прошлый раз. Статуя по-прежнему взирала на них у входа, высокая и странная. Когда они прошли мимо, им показалось, что она повернулась, проследив за ними взглядом невидимых глаз.

  
Стива против его воли передернуло.

  
— Ты _это_ заметил, да? — прокомментировал Тони, и даже сквозь динамик его голос звучал мрачно.

 

  
Вернувшись в Особняк, они не стали собирать команду. Нет смысла, заметил Тони, потому что остальные не трудились беспокоиться по поводу статуй. Даже Стива было тяжело заставить их серьезно воспринимать, а чем больше людей — тем меньше вероятность, что кто-нибудь будет слушать. С такой проблемой сталкиваются учителя, которые пытаются объяснять ядерную физику школьникам, желающим стрелять друг в друга комками жеваной бумаги, а не вникать в вопрос.  
Стиву не понравилось это сравнение.

  
Впрочем, он признал правоту Тони, поэтому после возвращения они закрылись в комнате Стива, пусть и рискуя тем самым нарваться на еще более изощренные насмешки со стороны Питера. Тони скинул броню и уселся на краешек кровати. На нем по-прежнему были мятые рубашки и брюки, а под ними почему-то остался золотой поддоспешник. Сам Стив просто стряхнул кожаную кольчугу и прислонил к стене щит — в ближайшее время его нужно будет как следует отчистить.

  
— Итак, — сказал он, садясь рядом с Тони; не так близко, чтобы касаться, но достаточно, чтобы при желании легко сделать это. — Что мы знаем?

  
— Статуи и жуки из другого измерения, — подытожил Тони. — Туннели, где жуки устроили гнездо, тоже, но не того же самого. Вообще, я подозревал что-то такое. В том мире есть туннели, как и в нашем, в почти том же самом месте. Это указывает на то, что их Земля очень схожа с нашей и их история, вероятно, развивалась примерно таким же образом — до определенного момента. Но другие Вселенные — это скорее тема Рида. Я собираюсь отвести его посмотреть, как только он вернется из своего исследовательского путешествия в открытый космос. Пока довольствуемся этим. Так или иначе, жуки и наниты поразительно отличаются от того, что принадлежит нашему миру. Они просто сюда не подходят.

  
— Но как туннели сюда попали?

  
— Думаю, случайно. Если кто-то переместил фрагмент другой Вселенной в нашу с умыслом, вероятно, он двигал бы _иную часть_.

  
— Вообще, в этом есть смысл. Никто ничего не заметил. Возможно, они закидывали жуков сюда в надежде, что те съедят всех людей. — Это была мрачная мысль, но игнорировать ее Стив не мог. Но и маловероятная тоже, что подтвердили следующие слова Тони:  
— Кроме того, перемещение случилось десятки лет назад, если верить результатам сканирования. Не говоря уже о том, что если кто-то и пытался завоевать нашу планету, он, возможно, понимал, что парочка жуков-переростков едва ли будет серьезной опасностью, особенно в Нью-Йорке.

  
Стив кивнул. Если это и было вторжение, то крайне глупое.

  
— Но какое отношение ко всему этому имеют статуи?

  
— Это вопрос. Они из того же измерения, что и жуки, но не туннель. Похоже, они сначала попали в тот мир, а потом сюда, но почему, я не могу сказать. Появление жуков, возможно, и было случайностью, но статуи — и наниты — определенно действуют с какой-то целью. Чего я не знаю, так это того, последовали ли они за жуками, или перемещение туннеля стало побочным продуктом их пересечения. И то, и другое маловероятно, учитывая, что жуки попали сюда как минимум на тридцать лет раньше нанитов.

  
— Или наниты были тут задолго до того, как мы их заметили, — чтобы говорить о них, нужно было постоянно бороться с апатией, но это требовало обсуждения. — Возможно, то, что пробудило жуков, одновременно вызвало и наниты. Хочу сказать, мы их даже не замечали до того, как _ты_ обратил внимание, так что кто знает, как долго они тут таились под разными личинами.

  
— Если и так, зачем выходить из тени сейчас? Их поведение наверняка бы кто-нибудь заметил вопреки любому фильтру восприятия. Эти штуки не особо незаметные. Кажется, им нормально стоять у всех на виду: вдруг никто не поймет, что еще вчера их не было?

  
— А их форма? — Мысль пронзила Стива внезапно, но показалась очень важной. — Они состоят из нанитов, могли принять любой вид, но все статуи похожи на высокие стопки с большим количеством углов. Если бы мы могли обращать на них внимание, то точно не пропустили бы. Почему?

  
— Я думал над этим. Могу только предположить, что это либо распространенная форма из их мира, либо тот, кто их запрограммировал, случайно задал им такой вид.

  
Стив нахмурился.

  
— Запрограммировал?

  
— Они очень, очень, очень маленькие роботы, Стив. Кто-то должен был создать их, дать им цель. Если они, конечно, не обрели свободу воли, перепрограммировали себя сами и убили всех вокруг. Как в «Терминаторе». — Он тоже нахмурился, словно всерьез рассматривал такую возможность. Возможно, так и было.

  
— Итак, у нас есть некоторое количество фактов, но нет конкретных выводов.

  
— Я работаю над этим. — Тони еще больше нахмурился. — По какой-то причине они, кажется, на меня реагируют. Возможно, я могу с этим что-то сделать.

  
— Или они могли понять, что ты заметил их существование — например, потому, что ты продолжаешь тыкать в них палочкой — и ищут способ избавиться от тебя, — предупредил Стив.

  
Тони легкомысленно повел рукой, отвергая эту мысль.

  
— Над этим я тоже думал. Но это миллиарды и миллиарды нано-машин, которые могли бы за несколько минут уничтожить всю нашу планету. Если бы они хотели убить меня, это было бы для них проще простого.

  
— Уничтожить всю планету? — повторил Стив. — И тебе не пришло в голову, что стоит упомянуть это раньше?

  
— Вообще-то, я упоминал. Ты просто не обратил внимания. И я это, к слову, знал. Просто решил повторить опять, потому что считаю — это заслуживает повторения. И не раз. Так что напоминаю: наниты очень маленькие. Настолько маленькие, что обычно не видны невооруженным взглядом. Чтобы они выглядели как материальный объект — а особенно как много объектов — их должно быть бесконечно много. Так много, что даже нет нужды делать их сложными для превращения в убийц — им достаточно попасть в нашу кровь через дыхание, например. Но я не думаю, что это их основная цель, — добавил Тони до того, как Стив успел как следует обдумать мысль, что эти штуки по всему миру и о них надо беспокоиться. — Пока что они просто наблюдают за нами. И поэтому находятся в местах, где каждый день проходит много людей. Вопрос в том, что они сделают, когда закончат наблюдать?

  
— Возможно, просто отправятся дальше. Не исключено, что они не представляют угрозы, а всего лишь хотят нас изучить.

  
— Ага-а-а, — протянул Тони, словно желая показать, насколько глупым счел предположение Стива. Но в итоге добавил. — Мы узнаем больше, как только я смогу добраться до них через Экстремис.

  
— Дай-ка угадаю, — горько сказал Стив. — Именно по этой причине у тебя шла из носа кровь.

  
— Такое случается.

  
— Но _не должно_.

  
— Это просто побочный эффект небольшой перегрузки Экстремиса. — Теперь голос Тони звучал раздраженно, что, как Стив знал, могло быть защитной реакцией или искренним раздражением на непонимание им сути проблемы. — И это необходимо для того, чтобы больше узнать о нанитах; может быть, они и машины, но все же машины из _другого измерения_ , а значит, пробиться к ним — это небольшое испытание. И даже когда я преуспею — чего мне пока не удалось — мне придется прорваться через защиту, созданную достаточно большим коллективным сознанием. И да, это тяжело. И изматывает. Так что если у тебя есть идеи получше, я весь внимание.

  
Теперь он смотрел на Стива с откровенным вызовом во взгляде, ждал его дерзких предложений.

  
— В нашем мире есть другие компьютеры, — заметил Стив. — Сложные и, что наиболее важно, не связанные с _твоим мозгом_.

  
— Экстремис — самый совершенный компьютер на планете, и тот факт, что он связан с моим мозгом, — единственное, что дает нам что-то типа реального шанса преуспеть, — настаивал Тони.

  
— Как ты можешь знать, если даже не рассматривал другие варианты? — Стив заговорил громче, потому что расстроился. — Это так типично, Тони: ты просто решаешь, что лучше всех все знаешь и единственный можешь что-то сделать, а другим не оставляешь ни единого шанса!

  
Тони открыл рот, чтобы ответить, снова закрыл и посмотрел на Стива большими голубыми глазами. Стив невпопад заметил, что у него очень длинные и темные ресницы.  
Еще он казался расстроенным, но не слишком удивленным.

  
— Я думал, мы решили сегодня притвориться, что ничего не случилось.

  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения к АРС! — огрызнулся Стив. — Ты _всегда_ таким был, и это сводит меня с ума. Тебя что, убьет, если для разнообразия примешь помощь? Возможно, ты найдешь способ разобраться с ними и при этом не дойдешь до того, чтобы убить себя в процессе!

  
— Это единственный путь, и ты это знаешь! Или знал бы, если бы вообще понимал, о чем речь.

  
— _Как_ мне понять? Опять же, твой опыт в подобных вопросах не очень хорош.

  
— О, как будто ты чем-то лучше! Скажи-ка мне, Кэп, сколько раз ты рисковал жизнью или напрямую пытался пожертвовать собой ради того, что нужно было сделать? Я потерял счет где-то на нескольких сотнях.

  
— Я делаю это только в крайних случаях. Когда испробовал все другие способы и не вижу другого выхода. А _ты_ ищешь решение до момента, пока не находишь то, которое тебя убьет, и потом _перестаешь рассматривать другие варианты_!

  
— Я делаю то, что должен делать! Что, ты ждешь, будто я буду просто сидеть сложа руки, пока люди гибнут, только бы избежать небольшого персонального риска? Возможно, я не соответствую твоим стандартам героя, но позволь хотя бы соответствовать своим собственным.

  
Стив даже не пытался касаться этой темы.

  
— Чего я от тебя хочу, Тони, — сказал он, сдерживаясь с ощутимым усилием. — Так это чтобы ты попробовал, по крайней мере, спасти _всех_ , а не _всех, кроме себя_.

  
— Я в твоей команде не потому, что отчаянно ищу возможность совершить суицид, если ты беспокоишься об этом. — Тони отвернулся, его плечи были напряжены, вся поза буквально кричала о желании защититься.

  
— Я беспокоюсь _о тебе_ , Тони! — Стив запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на потолок и сделать глубокий вдох. К черту притворство, решил он. — Начнем с того, что если бы ты так отчаянно не хватался за первую возможность пожертвовать собой и сыграть плохого парня, мы бы никогда и не оказались в этой ситуации. Не забыли бы, как сильно тебя любим.

  
— А что, ты хотел, чтобы я пожертвовал _тобой_? — еще холоднее спросил в ответ Тони. — Или Питером, или Кэрол, или кем-то еще, кто оказался бы на лабораторном столе или был убит Хранителями? Или, может быть, подверг опасности простых людей? Ну, знаешь, тех, ради защиты которых мы и стали супергероями. Скажи мне, кем, с твоей точки зрения, я должен был пожертвовать? Потому как не важно, во что ты хочешь верить, всегда приходится платить определенную цену.

  
— Ты должен был попросить помощи, а не ввязываться во все это в одиночку.

  
— И утянуть тебя на дно вместе с собой? Чтобы ненавидели нас _обоих_? Чтобы остальные доверились тебе и пошли за тобой, а ты был бы вынужден жить со знанием того, что повел их по пути, который тебе самому был противен, используя их веру в тебя и убежденность, будто твои поступки не могут быть неправильными?

  
— Закона не стало, — горько ответил Стив. — _Меня_ не стало, между прочим. Ты правда думаешь, что «тянуть меня за собой на дно» было бы хуже?

  
— Если ты по-прежнему можешь смотреть на себя в зеркало, — прошептал Тони. — То ответ — «да».

  
Стив не хотел ссориться. Но они должны были с этим разобраться, если хотели снова стать друзьями, а это повлечет много споров. И много криков.

  
И возможно, Стиву стоило привыкать к тому, что такой Тони — побежденный, презирающий себя, но уверенный в своей правоте — разбивает ему сердце.  
Или к сильнейшему желанию Тони потрясти или ударить, спорящему с не менее сильной потребностью взять его на руки.  
В этот раз злость проиграла, и когда Стив ухватился за плечи Тони, то сделал это только для того, чтобы развернуть к себе, и прикосновение было нежным.

  
— Ты не должен был в одиночку делать этот выбор. Это было мое решение. Если бы я думал, что оно того стоило, я все равно мог бы отвергнуть тебя.

  
Глаза Тони ярко блестели от непролитых слез.

  
— Нет, — сказал он тихо. — Ты не мог.

  
Конечно, Стив уже никогда этого не узнает, потому что Тони не дал ему такого шанса.

  
— Ох, да блядь, Тони, — произнес он, чувствуя, что слишком большое количество эмоций наконец-то его захлестывает. Он даже на мгновенье задумался, не поцеловать ли Тони, но было не время и не место, поэтому просто притянул его ближе — так, чтобы прижать лицом к своему плечу.

  
Стив редко ругался и еще реже использовал слово на букву «б», но здесь это было уместно. Тони определенно думал, что это удивительно — если только звук, который он издал, прижимаясь к рубашке Стива, не был настоящим всхлипом.  
Но он обнимал Стива в ответ, держался за него как за спасительную соломинку, а это было уже что-то.

  
Еще он немного дрожал, то ли от физической слабости, то ли от стресса, то ли и от того, и от другого. Стиву пришлось напомнить себе, что Тони правда был болен, а последние несколько дней выдались напряженными. Он и в лучшие-то времена не очень хорошо справлялся с эмоциями, но хорошо умел их скрывать и отталкивать людей, которые подбирались слишком близко. То, что Тони так или иначе, возможно, типа, плакал у Стива на плече, само по себе говорило о многом.  
Впрочем, когда он отпрянул, его глаза оказались сухими.

  
— Мне нужно вернуться к работе, — сказал он спокойно.

  
— Отдохни сначала. Тебе это нужно.

  
— Я проспал полдня. Я в порядке. А это нужно сделать.

  
Стив был не очень согласен, но он уже привык к собственному игнорированию угрозы и знал, что в данном случае к себе прислушиваться не нужно.

  
— Хотя бы обещай, что не приступишь к какому-нибудь самоубийственному антинанитному плану, не сказав мне, — искренне попросил он, сам удивившись тому, что опустил руку на щеку Тони.

  
На секунду Тони прильнул к ладони, потом пожал плечами.

  
— Конечно.

  
Он встал, и части брони подлетели к нему, собираясь вокруг его тела. Наверное, это всегда будет странным зрелищем для Стива.

  
— Я дам тебе знать, если найду что-нибудь, заслуживающее внимания.

  
— Тони, — Стив ухватился за его руку, теперь закованную в перчатку брони. — _Обещай_ мне.

  
Взгляд, который бросил на него Тони, был встревоженным и в чем-то испуганным. Но он коротко кивнул до того, как закрылась лицевая пластина шлема, и потом неверной походкой вышел из комнаты.

 

  
После нахождения нужной частоты должно было стать проще. Ему всего лишь требовалось сосредоточиться и сконцентрировать всю силу на том, чтобы проникнуть в их коллективный разум. Но чужеродность другой Вселенной, которая чувствовалась тут во всем, мешала ухватить суть. Не было даже таких слов, которые могли бы адекватно описать эти ощущения, потому что ни один народ на Земле не сталкивался с такой проблемой.

  
Однако у Тони постепенно получалось. Его голова раскалывалась от боли, но как ни странно, боль же и помогала держаться; она усиливалась по мере того, как он все надежнее подключался к частоте другого мира, поэтому если он отвлекался, просто нужно было направить свой разум в том направлении, которое причиняло больше страданий. И чем дольше он держался, тем лучше чувствовал наниты.

  
Но сейчас он словно слышал миллионы голосов, звучащих по другую сторону закрытой двери, и они были слишком неясные и тихие, чтобы различить отдельные слова, да и язык оказался не знаком. Зато Тони точно узнал, что крошечные устройства не работали индивидуально, а имели коллективный разум; и они были в курсе, что он наблюдает за ними, и наблюдали в ответ.

  
Кроме запрета на доступ маленькие шельмы не делали ничего агрессивного, чтобы его прогнать. Пока не делали. С другой стороны, им это и не требовалось: уже на то, чтобы, образно говоря, присмотреться к ним, требовалось немалое усилие, и этой защиты вполне хватало.

  
Тони привык к боли. Он чертовски хорошо научился ее игнорировать. В конце концов, не работа с нанитами тормозила его попытки добиться успеха, а в целом плохое здоровье, которое он тоже умел не замечать.  
Используя логику, он погрузился в сплетение строчек компьютерного кода, чуждого и странного, и все же знакомого. Тони любил логику. Она никогда его не подводила, даже когда подводило все остальное.

  
Он по-прежнему не мог в полной мере проникнуть за стену, которую выставил коллективный разум нанитов, но эта стена была сделана из миллионов потоков информации, составляющей их общение между собой. Как электромагнитные импульсы мозга. И он почти мог в этом разобраться. К сожалению, они все еще были слишком чужеродными, чтобы легко все понять, используя земные аналоги понятий. А еще у Тони в мастерской была очень, очень маленькая толика нанитов — не больше миллиона — и их язык оказался ограничен. Впрочем, он чувствовал их связь с остальными, пусть пока и не мог расшифровать, и помнил о том, что они отделились от остальных и охотно пошли с ним, когда он притронулся к статуе.  
За ним определенно наблюдали. Это был, похоже, какой-то тест, но Тони не знал, что случится, если он пройдет его или провалит.

  
Возможно, ничего хорошего. Обычно так с подобного рода экспериментами и получалось. Но учитывая то, что эти штуки несли совершенно реальную угрозу родной планете, уже было слишком поздно останавливаться.  
Возможно, задание было таким: «Выясни, как нас остановить, или мы уничтожим население твоего мира». Вполне походило на правду, учитывая несложную, четкую структуру общения нанитов между собой.  
И в этой структуре Тони нашел дорожку внутрь. Ему казалось, что нашел. Была определенная схема, выглядевшая сложно, но по сути своей очень простая, и он решил, что с ее помощью может проникнуть в их разум, закрепиться и все узнать. Но не успел он даже попытаться, как его тело, сидевшее почти позабытым перед боксом с нанитами, сотряслось от приступа сильного кашля. Внезапное движение вызвало нестерпимую головную боль, и белые точки, плясавшие у него перед глазами, потемнели и поглотили все вокруг.

 

  
Когда он пришел в себя, голова болела меньше. Существенно меньше. Но все же достаточно сильно, чтобы это мешало ее поднять — ее или любую другую часть тела, если уж говорить точно.

  
Он чувствовал головокружение и слабость, словно на нем припарковался грузовик и придавил к земле. Ощущение уже успело стать привычным, но никогда раньше ему не было так плохо.  
Дышать тоже было достаточно больно.  
Он осознавал присутствие Экстремиса и предлагаемую им информацию — как постоянный шум на периферии сознания — но стоило ему хотя бы подумать о том, чтобы потянуться к ней, боль усиливалась, и он начинал задыхаться. Может, в итоге он все же что-то в себе испортил.

  
Первое, что Тони сделал еще до того, как открыл глаза, — торопливо прошелся по уравнению Фибоначчи до семизначных цифр. С детских лет он использовал этот способ, чтобы проверить себя на травмы мозга после особенно глупых выходок. Строго говоря, тест был ненадежный, но его всегда успокаивало то, что он, по крайней мере, еще мог считать.

  
Первое, что Тони сделал после того, как открыл глаза, — попытался сдержать позыв к рвоте. Свет был слишком ярким, боль вспыхнула с новой силой, и тошнота, которую он так долго игнорировал, наконец, победила. Учитывая, что он лежал на спине и не мог пошевелиться, задохнулся бы он собственной рвотой, если бы сильные руки не перевернули его на бок, давая возможность сплюнуть светлую желчь в подставленный лоток. Это все только ухудшило, но спасло его от, в некотором роде, постыдной гибели.

  
После его перевернули обратно, и долгое время он просто дышал. Делать это стало легче после того, как к его лицу прижали что-то жесткое и неприятно знакомое. Тони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы опознать кислородную маску или осознать, что он лежит в кровати — возможно, своей собственной.

  
А вот Стива он узнал гораздо быстрее. Выражение «Я Капитан Америка, и Я Не Одобряю» было достаточно выразительным, пусть даже сейчас все казалось несколько расплывчатым. Пеппер заметить оказалось сложнее, в основном потому, что она была маленькой, и Стив почти полностью ее загораживал, пока она не сделала шаг вперед.

  
Пеппер что-то сказала, но Тони не мог понять слова. Хм. Может быть, в конечном итоге его мозг все же поджарился. Он посмотрел на Стива в надежде на помощь, но Стив лишь выглядел обиженным и, возможно, немного грустным. Тони хотел извиниться — определенно, он плохо успокаивал — но когда попытался заговорить, ему снова стало нехорошо, и все опять поглотила темнота.

  


  
Прошли сутки, прежде чем Тони впервые очнулся от глубокого обморока; почти двое перед тем, как он полностью пришел в себя больше, чем на несколько минут. В промежутке он ненадолго выныривал из забытья и погружался в него снова, его тошнило, и ему было больно. Стив подумал, что это было даже честно — этакая расплата за то, что Тони напугал его до потери пульса; но откровенно говоря, ему было тяжело видеть Тони в таком состоянии. Снова.

  
Пеппер Поттс гораздо более смело высказалась по поводу того, что Тони заслужил эти страдания, раз он такой дурак; но еще она немного поплакала, поэтому Стив решил, что она скорее волновалась, как и он сам. Вряд ли приятно было приехать в пентхаус для финального обсуждения поездки в Пекин и увидеть, как Стив выскакивает из лифта с ее боссом и другом на руках — совершенно неподвижным, с кровью из носа и ушей. Возможно, ей было даже хуже, чем Стиву, который нашел его на полу, куда он упал Бог знает как давно, но тут сложно за что-то ручаться.

  
Стив пережил много плохого, но мало что из этого даже близко походило на испытанный им ужас. Особенно учитывая то, что сердцебиение и дыхание Тони были настолько слабыми, что в первую минуту Стив решил, что он умер.  
Хэнк Пим примчался после того, как Стив в панике ему позвонил; и Хэнк МакКой из Людей Х тоже, так как он немного понимал в человеческой медицине. Они провели несколько тестов, просканировали мозг Тони на предмет кровоизлияний и травм, и в итоге пришли к заключению, что он просто перегрел компьютер в голове и вырубился из-за истощения и слишком долго игнорируемой болезни. Тони был нужен отдых, много отдыха. Если он это сделает, будет в порядке.

  
Учитывая другие прогнозы, этот звучал не слишком плохо. Стив бы чувствовал себя еще лучше, если бы Зверь не привез кучу оборудования, которое расставил шеренгой у кровати Тони: монитор сердцебиения и кислородный аппарат, потому что «Старк, кажется, испытывает сложности с дыханием». Все это, конечно, просто предосторожности, но все равно видеть Тони таким бледным, неподвижным, окруженными шипящими и пищащими машинами было так же страшно, как и всегда.  
Наказ ни на минуту не оставлять его без присмотра тоже не помогал успокоиться.

  
Пеппер все же пришлось отправиться в Пекин. Она дала Стиву свой номер телефона и пригрозила некоторыми очень неприятными вещами, если он не позвонит в случае каких-либо изменений. На второй день заскочил Джеймс Роудс. Он немного посидел с Тони, поговорил с ним так, словно тот был достаточно в сознании, чтобы понять все сказанное, а потом снова уехал, тоже оставив Стиву номер телефона. Выглядел он при этом ничуть не успокоенным.  
Интересно, как все они преисполнились убеждения, что сам Стив собирался остаться и помогать. Интересно, но не безосновательно: у Стива не было намерений куда-либо уходить.  
В конце концов, ему нужно быть рядом в тот момент, когда Тони полностью придет в себя, — чтобы как следует и от души на него наорать.

 

  
Как только Тони достаточно оклемался, он сразу вытянул из руки иголку капельницы. Точнее, попытался сделать это. Джарвис, который был в этот момент с ним, сумел его остановить, даже не используя физическую силу (Стив мог только восхищаться такой способностью).

  
Сам Стив пришел через несколько минут. Когда он вступил в комнату, чтобы присматривать за больным, Тони сидел, опираясь на множество подушек, и пил воду из стакана, держать который мог только с помощью Джарвиса.  
По крайней мере, его, кажется, больше не тошнило. Определенное улучшение.

  
Джарвис вскоре ушел: кажется, он понимал, что Стиву нужно несколько минут наедине с другом. Едва это произошло, Тони тут же вцепился в капельницу, но в этот раз его остановил Стив — положил ладонь ему на руку, напомнив, что при любых обстоятельствах он сильнее.

  
Тони смерил его взглядом, но он был несчастен и слаб, и это выглядело просто жалко. Темные тени под покрасневшими глазами только подчеркивали его бледность.

  
— Она действительно тебе нужна, — сказал Стив, убирая руку Тони от иглы. Он говорил тихо, потому что МакКой предупредил: скорее всего, какое-то время Тони будет сложно выдерживать громкие звуки. — И знаешь, почему? Потому что ты лишил свой организм еды, а организмам такое не очень нравится.

  
— Умник. — Тони говорил хрипло, что совсем не удивляло. По его виду можно было сказать, что ему больно, и Стив подумал, что это даже ему на руку.

  
— Ты обещал этого не делать, — напомнил он.

  
— Не делать чего?

  
Он даже не мог вспомнить. У Стива даже не было сил на то, чтобы удивляться.

  
— Ты обещал, что не будешь делать ничего глупого и самоубийственного.

  
— Это было не глупо, — даже будучи практически без голоса, Тони умудрился придать своему тону капризную нотку. — И это было необходимо. И совсем не самоубийственно.

  
— Нет? Ты почти _погиб_ , Тони! — Стив немного повысил голос, потому что не мог ничего с собой поделать, но тут же испытал вину, когда Тони вздрогнул.

  
— Я не…

  
— Нет, именно так, — настаивал Стив, но Тони продолжил, игнорируя его.

  
— …И для того, чтобы обвинить меня в намеренных попытках убиться, надо, чтобы я все это проделывал с умыслом. Ты поверишь мне, если я скажу, что не знал, как меня это вырубит? Я был немного неосторожен, но не рисковал напрямую своей жизнью.

  
— Ты был неосторожен с тем, что могло тебя убить. А значит, рисковал своей жизнью.

  
По виду Тони можно было сказать, что для обсуждения семантики у него не было настроения.

  
— Я этого не хотел. — Немного было похоже на извинение, но Стив не поверил в такое раскаяние.

  
— Мы можем попробовать больше не ссориться? — устало спросил Стив. За последние несколько дней он мало спал, мучимый волнением и кошмарами. В прошлый раз он как следует отдохнул три дня назад — когда разделил постель с Тони; вероятно, это должно было наталкивать на определенные мысли. Но сейчас это не имело значения: если бы он попытался забраться к Тони, то задел бы провода приборов, которые следили за его сердцебиением.

  
…Те самые провода, которые Тони сейчас сдирал с себя неловкими слабыми пальцами. Стив вздохнул и не стал его останавливать. Вместо этого он выключил оборудование, которое начало в знак протеста отчаянно пищать. Если Тони не трогал капельницу, остальное можно было разрешить: теперь Стив знал, что все будет в порядке.

  
Эта мысль напомнила кое о чем.

  
— Я могу надеяться, что ты не будешь засранцем и сумеешь хорошо себя вести, если я уйду на пять минут? Или мне позвать Джарвиса присмотреть за тобой? Мне нужно сделать несколько телефонных звонков, потому что пусть ты в это и не очень веришь, в мире остались люди, которые будут рады узнать, что ты жив.

  
— Да, совет директоров, — сухо ответил Тони. — Если я погибну, это плохо отразится на курсе акций.

  
Стив проигнорировал эту фразу; у него не было настроения так шутить.

  
Роуди находился на задании, поэтому звонок сразу ушел на голосовую почту. Стив коротко изложил ситуацию: Тони жив и в сознании, ему можно позвонить и узнать подробности. Пеппер ответила на вызов мгновенно; она была на встрече, поэтому они поговорили быстро, но в ее голосе звучало отчетливое облегчение. Еще Стив набрал Кэрол, и на том закончил оповещать друзей Тони, что было немного грустно, но сэкономило его время. А это важно: оставшись без присмотра, Тони вполне мог выкинуть что-нибудь идиотское.

  
Последний звонок был адресован МакКою. Хэнк пообещал заскочить в ближайшее время и осмотреть Тони. В целом Стив отсутствовал не больше десяти минут, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы Тони опять причинил себе какой-нибудь вред.  
К его чести надо сказать, что капельницу он не выдернул. Но когда Стив вошел в комнату, то увидел, что Тони лежал, свернувшись клубком на боку, держался за голову и издавал тихие звуки — всхлипы боли, как стало понятно через секунду. На мгновенье Стива охватили волнение и паника, но потом он уселся рядом и гладил Тони по спине, пока он не расслабился и не перестал дрожать.

  
— Ой.

  
— Ты пытался использовать Экстремис, да? Зверь сказал, не надо этого делать, пока ты не поправишься. А то будет больно.

  
— Да ну, Шерлок.

  
— Для гения, каковым себя мнишь, ты совершаешь слишком много дурацких поступков.

  
— У меня нет выбора. Я потерял два дня, Стив! Кто знает, сколько еще у меня есть до того, как наниты станут активны! Я должен до них добраться, и я почти этого добился… до того, как вырубился.

  
— Именно. Ты почти себя убил! Возможно, это должно наталкивать на мысль, что стоит перестать пытаться?

  
Тони застонал, но в этот раз не от боли.

  
— Ты опять забыл, да? Напоминаю: речь идет о возможной гибели всего живого на планете. Ты что, всерьез считаешь, что предотвращение этого события не стоит некоторой головной боли?

  
Стив открыл рот, но не стал говорить, что нет, не стоило.

  
— Ты прав, — сказал он вместо этого. — Прости меня. Ты не должен был заниматься этим в одиночку.

  
— Ты не виноват, Кэп. И как только я с этим разберусь, я отдохну. Но это нужно сделать.

  
— Если будешь пытаться сейчас, это тебя убьет, — заметил Стив. — Я не предлагаю бросить проект, но дай себе еще два дня. Ты сказал, что у тебя почти получилось, это может подождать два дня. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы твои синапсы подлечились — и тогда ты закончишь дело, но не прикончишь при этом _себя_.

  
— Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

  
— А ты знаешь, что я не позволю тебе себя убить. Если ты погибнешь, никто не сможет даже увидеть угрозу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы с ней бороться. Подожди того момента, когда у тебя появится шанс победить. — Предложение казалось Стиву разумным, но Тони оно, кажется, не убедило. Стив вздохнул и добавил. — Роудс сказал мне, что есть прибор, который не даст тебе использовать Экстремис в принципе.

  
Тони, если это возможно, побледнел еще больше.

  
— Ты этого не сделаешь.

  
— Я бы предпочел этого не делать, — признал Стив. Это было правдой, особенно после того, как стало известно, что Тони сотворил с собой в прошлый раз, когда использовал это устройство. — Но сделаю, если ты меня вынудишь.

  
— Стив…

  
— Тони. Я прав, и ты это знаешь. Скажи честно: ты можешь наверняка утверждать, что если сейчас вернешься к работе, то это тебя не убьет?

  
Тони ничего не ответил, потому что, конечно, обещать ничего не мог. Выглядел он недовольным, и Стив его понимал. Понимал бы еще лучше, если бы чертовы статуи не мешали.

  
Когда молчание стало затягиваться, Стив наклонился и запечатлел на сухих губах Тони невинный поцелуй.

  
— Засыпай, — сказал он тихо. — Чем быстрее ты отдохнешь, тем быстрее сможешь вернуться к работе. Я разбужу тебя, если что-нибудь случится, обещаю.

  
Тони посмотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых застыло выражение, к которому Стив уже привык: немного испуганное, немного грустное. Возможно, он не до конца верил в реальность происходящего.

  
— Мы могли бы отключить Экстремис, и ты тогда не будешь сомневаться, что это взаправду, — предложил Стив. — Не сейчас, а когда все это закончится. Пока что спи. Потом сможешь выгнать этих чужаков, а мы позаботимся обо всем остальном.

  
Тони все еще казался грустным. Но в конце концов он кивнул и позволил Стиву устроить себя на кровати. Уже через несколько минут он спал.

  
Теперь, когда все провода были убраны, Стив не чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что устроился рядом и прижал Тони к себе — так он сразу сможет понять, если будут какие-то проблемы.

 

  
Двенадцать часов спустя Тони действительно чувствовал себя лучше. Он проснулся почти отдохнувшим, практически без боли, и обнаружил, что Стив гладил его по волосам.

  
Возможно, найти способ убедиться, что это не галлюцинации, было не такой уж плохой идеей. Происходящее _казалось_ реальным, а обычно Тони мог определить, когда он галлюцинировал. Но все равно это было чертовски странным.  
Он хотел спросить Стива, о чем тот думает, но не был готов к разговору, который за этим последует. Вместо этого он позволил себе расслабиться и насладиться ситуацией еще минутку-другую.

  
Второй раз они со Стивом спали рядом, и опять это было бесконечно далеко от тех сценариев, о которых он позволял себе иногда фантазировать. Но на удивление его это устраивало — по большей части, потому, что он не был готов к чему-то большему, чем просто лежать, пока его гладят по голове.

  
Стив, должно быть, заметил, что он проснулся, но определенно был готов потворствовать ему. Это не удивляло (если не брать в расчет тот факт, что удивляло само присутствие Стива рядом), потому что он по-прежнему был склонен недооценивать опасность, в которой они находились.

  
А вот Тони совсем наоборот; и расслабиться как следует он тоже не мог: все удовольствие омрачалось мыслью о том, что могло случиться, пока он дремал.

  
— Я так понимаю, мир на месте? — прозвучало гораздо менее обыденно и более хрипло, чем он рассчитывал.

  
Стив усмехнулся.

  
— Я же обещал, что разбужу тебя в случае апокалипсиса, разве нет?

  
— Ну, да, но ты мог проигнорировать апокалипсис, а это было бы фигово.

  
— Это вряд ли.

  
— Да ну? Скажи-ка мне, что никогда раньше его не игнорировал.

  
— Если и так, у меня есть оправдание: я успел пожить с тобой и научился не обращать внимания на то, что ты делаешь в своей мастерской.

  
— Моя мастерская — особое пространство, на которое не распространяются законы времени и пространства. Но я готов с тобой согласиться, если это подкрепляет мою позицию. — Тони ухмыльнулся и приподнялся на локтях. — Боже, мне нужно побриться.

  
Стив полулежал, прислонившись к изголовью кровати и держал на коленях раскрытую книгу. Он убрал руку с затылка Тони и опустил на его щеку, погладил пальцем щетину. Прикосновение было настолько неожиданным и нежным, что Тони только волевым усилием сдержался, чтобы не закрыть глаза и не прильнуть к ласкающей ладони.

  
— Я сделаю завтрак. Или попрошу Джарвиса приготовить его для тебя. Мне кажется, он слишком долго ждал возможности понянчиться с тобой.

  
— Джарвису просто хочется понянчиться _с кем-нибудь_. Нельзя стать дворецким без определенной к тому предрасположенности или способности принять очень, очень неодобрительный вид, когда ребенок работодателя взрывает кухонные приборы. Я говорил ему, чтобы перебирался в Особняк. Бог свидетель, вам, ребята, его качества очень пригодятся.

  
— Я думаю, он предпочитает оставаться здесь и продолжает выполнять свою работу не потому, что ты хорошо ему платишь.

  
— Но я правда плачу ему весьма и весьма хорошо, — запротестовал Тони, усаживаясь. И правда, Эдвин Джарвис почти наверняка был самым высокооплачиваемым дворецким в мире, и он честно зарабатывал каждый пенни, ведь стоически терпел Тони, Мстителей и все то дерьмо, которое на него лилось из-за них. Впрочем, Тони понятия не имел, что он делал с этими деньгами, потому что не замечал, чтобы у Джарвиса была хоть какая-нибудь личная жизнь. Хотя, справедливости ради, Тони не всегда уделял внимание таким вопросам, а спрашивать казалось неловким: было ощущение, что это заденет чопорные британские чувства дворецкого.

  
— Иди брейся. — Стив игриво подтолкнул его в направлении ванной — так аккуратно, что Тони начал подумывать чисто из принципа его стукнуть. — Я позабочусь о еде.

  
Тони колебался. У него правда не было на это времени. Уж точно не сейчас, когда над ними нависла такая угроза.  
Будет ужасно, если миру придет конец, пока он завтракает.  
Стив, кажется, прочитал его мысли.

  
— Один только сон не поможет тебе выжить, Тони, — заметил он. — Закинь в себя какую-нибудь еду, чтобы иметь возможность делать свою работу.

  
Тони еще колебался, и Стив добавил:  
— Будет кофе.

  
— Твои слова — услада для моих ушей, — ответил Тони, сдаваясь.

 

  
Он торопился, но еще чувствовал легкую слабость в коленях (и руках, и спине), поэтому быстрый душ и бритье, а также чистка зубов (вдруг Кэп снова захочет его поцеловать, нельзя же допустить, чтобы Капитан Америка погиб от утреннего дыхания Тони Старка, это было бы нелепо) заняли больше десяти минут. Когда он закончил, надел джинсы и рубашку, волшебным образом материализовавшиеся на аккуратно застеленной кровати, и вышел в кухню, Стив был уже там с кружкой кофе в руках, а Джарвис готовил блинчики.

  
Тони сомневался, что хорошо воспримет пищу, но зато он украл кофе Стива.

  
— Там отдельная кружка стоит и тебя ждет, между прочим.

  
— Твой лучше.

  
— Он из той же банки.

  
— Но он твой. — Тони проглотил кофе, едва не обжигая язык, и сразу почувствовал себя лучше. Он не помнил, когда последний раз пил горячий кофе. Возможно, именно поэтому в итоге и свалился — недостаток кофеина в организме. Это могло стать проблемой.

  
Когда Тони садился, Стив легко положил руку ему на спину. Вся эта сцена казалась такой домашней, что просто приводила в замешательство.

  
— Кажется, мне больше нравилось, когда ты на меня орал, — проворчал Тони. — По крайней мере, я понимал, что между нами происходит.

  
Стив убрал руку.

  
— Согласен, все изменилось достаточно быстро, но ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы вести содержательные взрослые беседы, которые требовались для постепенных перемен. Если хочешь, я могу покричать на тебя еще немного, когда все это закончится.

  
Подошел невозмутимый Джарвис с блинами. Тони никогда не переставал удивляться тому, как много неодобрения можно выразить таким каменным лицом.

  
Еда, как и ожидалось, оказалась для него непреодолимым испытанием. Он сумел впихнуть в себя несколько кусочков, но потом сдался. Стив, который терпеть не мог, чтобы продукты пропадали, доел остальное, а Джарвис приготовил для Тони горячий бесцветный напиток, который в последние несколько недель использовал как замену пищи. Он уставился на Тони и не отводил взгляд, пока тот не выпил все до дна.

  
— Знаешь, сколько ни пей его, лучше вкус не становится, — пожаловался Тони.

  
— Мне об этом ничего не известно, сэр, — подчеркнуто вежливо ответил Джарвис.

  
Стив ухмыльнулся в свой кофе и притворился милягой.

  
Тони поспешно поднялся.

  
— Мне нужно вернуться к работе, — объявил он. — Увидимся позже.

  
— Я иду с тобой.

  
Тони прищурился, глядя на Стива.

  
— А у тебя разве нет команды, которой надо руководить? Или дело в том, что ты хочешь поорать на меня там, где Джарвис не услышит?

  
— Только если будешь вести себя как идиот. — С лица Стива пропала улыбка и сменилась чертовски честным выражением. Не удивительно, что люди без вопросов слушались его. Тони самому иногда было тяжело противостоять желанию сделать так, как Стив хотел. — Я просто посижу в сторонке, мне надо убедиться, что ты в очередной раз не перестараешься. Веди себя хорошо, и ты даже не заметишь моего присутствия.

  
— Ох, да Бога ради! — Это уже начинало надоедать. — Я же не ребенок, за которым надо присматривать!

  
— Нет, просто так себя ведешь. — Стив даже не повысил голос и теперь очень напоминал школьного учителя Тони. О, такое поведение могло быть очень очаровательным, но и раздражало ужасно. — Так уж получается, что ты единственный можешь как-то противостоять этой угрозе, о которой постоянно говоришь, но еще у тебя наблюдается отсутствие инстинкта самосохранения. Поэтому присматривать за тобой — хорошая идея, причем, делать я это буду в интересах всей планеты.

  
Тони совсем было не нужно, чтобы Стив маячил рядом, пока он работает. Особенно учитывая то, что как бы аккуратен он ни был, получение доступа к нанитам _будет_ причинять боль. Из его носа _будет_ идти кровь. Может быть, он даже начнет кричать. Но Тони знал границы своих возможностей, и теперь он понимал, чего нужно избегать. А Стив нет. Он попытается его остановить слишком рано.  
А потом будет орать, ну да.

  
— В прошлый раз меня просто закоротило, потому что я был физически не в лучшем состоянии, — попытался он отговориться от стремления Стива присматривать за ним как за младенцем, но не устроить при этом склоку в кухне. — Теперь мне намного легче. Я буду в порядке.

  
— У тебя все еще жар, и тебя только что положила на лопатки стопка блинов.

  
Тони открыл рот, снова закрыл, пытаясь придумать ответ, который Джарвис не воспринял бы как обиду в свой адрес, потом открыл опять, но от необходимости что-то говорить его спас писк телефона.  
Стив тут же перешел в режим Лидера Мстителей, весь такой деловой, и у Тони точно случилась бы истерика, если бы оказалось, что это какой-нибудь спамер, предлагающий купить Виагру. Но Стив помрачнел, коротко пообещал в трубку, что прибудет как можно быстрее, и у Тони внутри все оборвалось.

  
— В чем дело? — спросил он, уже вызывая броню при помощи Экстремиса. Делать это по-прежнему было больно, но уже не так, как раньше.

  
— Ничего серьезного, — ответил Стив, снова убирая телефон в карман. — Что-то странное происходит в Центральном парке. Мы все проверим, но не похоже, что там творится что-нибудь драматическое.

  
— Просто странное, — кивнул Тони. Они привыкли к повсеместно встречающимся странным вещам, но нормальные люди имели склонность нервничать, когда небо окрашивалось в зеленый цвет или деревья принимались с ними разговаривать — даже если это были дружелюбные деревья. Тони отложил броню и попытался получить доступ к камере в парке, но вспыхнувшая с новой силой головная боль подсказала, что лучше не делать этого при Стиве. — Коли ничего драматического, не против, если я этот раз пропущу?

  
— Я все равно не собирался разрешать тебе идти со мной. Ты еще выздоравливаешь, и вообще, возможно, в этот раз ты просто не понадобишься.

  
Тони скривился, но не стал спорить. В конце концов, он не очень-то и _хотел_ с этим разбираться.

  
— Позвони мне, если что-то изменится, — все же попросил он и направился к лифту, пока никто не успел его остановить. Уголком глаза он увидел, как Стив поспешил к спальне, и на мгновенье растерялся, но потом осознал, что тот, наверное, оставил там униформу, когда пришел сюда… кстати, когда? Три дня назад? Четыре?

  
Ух ты. Тони точно в этот раз устроил суматоху вокруг себя.  
И если вдуматься, разве у Стива не было в Башне своей комнаты?

  
Он не стал долго об этом думать и сразу переключился на работу: Экстремис уже стремился к нанитам, которых неотчетливо чувствовал в подвале.  
А потом он обо всем сразу забыл, потому что там определенно что-то происходило.

 

  
В Центральном парке точно творилось что-то непонятное. Только Стив не был уверен, что это задачка для Мстителей. Люди вели себя странно — _очень_ странно — но, может быть, причиной тому стали наркотики? Или просто эти люди были слегка чудаковатыми.

  
Двое полицейских, приближавшихся к стоявшим кружком и покачивающимся вперед-назад молодым людям, точно ничего странного тут не находили. Женщина-Паук и мисс Марвел, вроде бы, заинтересовались ситуацией, но к моменту появления Стива так и не решили, стоит ли что-то делать.

  
Встав посреди парка в полной униформе и со вскинутым щитом, он почувствовал себя немного глупо.

  
— Кто нас вызвал? — спросил он у женщин, стараясь, чтобы в голосе не проявилось раздражение.

  
— Вот она, — Кэрол указала на девушку с длинными темными волосами, которая в настоящий момент что-то оживленно обсуждала с Люком. — Сказала, что они встретились перед футбольным матчем, внезапно увидели серый туман, а потом все превратились в вот таких зомби.

  
Упомянутая девушка указывала на своих друзей, активно жестикулировала и даже кричала на Люка. Стив не мог расслышать, что она говорила — расстояние было слишком большим, чтобы даже его усиленный слух что-то различал — но выглядела при этом очень расстроенной.

  
И Стив даже мог с большой вероятностью предположить, почему.

  
— У вас нет ощущения, что вы должны больше беспокоиться? — спросил он. — У меня оно определенно имеется.

  
Кэрол кивнула.

  
— Мне знакомо это чувство. И я знаю, что это плохо. Ну, типа того…

  
Джессика утвердительно хмыкнула.

  
Надо было все же взять с собой Тони. Это его тема. Но едва возникла мысль позвонить, Стив почувствовал, как его захлестнуло убеждение, что это все глупо и не нужно, и только оторвет Тони от более важной работы.  
Кэрол потерла ладонью лоб.

  
— Становится хуже, — пробормотала она. — Я хочу… Я не могу…

  
Кто-то закричал. Стив снова взглянул на группу молодых людей и увидел, что одна из девушек прижала руки к голове и горлу. Ее крик перешел в кашель, а потом она упала.

  
Что бы там ни парализовало их стремление действовать, оно не имело ни малейшего шанса против такого зрелища. Стив бросился вперед, Кэрол поднялась в воздух и полетела к девушке, но не успела приблизиться, как та начала дергаться и кашлять кровью. Когда Кэрол приземлилась, она уже тихо лежала и слепо смотрела в небо.

  
Тут же другой человек — на этот раз юноша — тоже начал кашлять, в его горле забулькала кровь — и сразу то же самое стало происходить с еще одним парнем из группы.

  
— Зовите представителей власти, — коротко выкрикнул Стив Джессике, опустившейся на колени перед упавшим. — Нужна медицинская помощь.

  
Сам он подхватил очередную упавшую девушку, она несколько раз дернулась в его руках и затихла, из ее рта и носа бежала темная кровь. Ей было не больше двадцати.  
Сжав зубы, Стив осмотрелся в отчаянной попытке найти что-нибудь, что он мог бы _сделать_ , врага, которому можно бросить вызов. Но ничего не отыскал. На парковой дорожке несколько человек с сомнением наблюдали за происходящим — словно размышляя, стоит ли как-то реагировать на происходящее; и на пересечении двух тропинок тихо, едва заметно двигалась статуя. Только посмотрев на нее с полминуты, Стив осознал, что она меняла форму: теряла углы, становилась меньше. Распадалась.

  
В воздухе завис тонкий шлейф серого тумана. И он двигался прямо к ним.

  
— Вот дерьмо, — процедил Стив. Он включил коммуникатор, вызвал Люка, который сдерживал темноволосую девушку и не давал ей подбежать к страдающим друзьям.

  
— Уводите всех от тумана, — приказал Стив, указывая на зевак. — И зовите остальных. Нам нужна помощь.

  
Черт побери, туман двигался быстрее, чем он рассчитывал, и уже почти добрался до людей. Еще немного, и Стив тоже попадет в него, мельчайшие частицы проникнут внутрь и убьют его. Кэрол и Джессика продолжали стоять и напряженно смотреть на происходящее.

  
Надо было позвонить Тони. И если он не поторопится, возможно, это будет последним поступком в его жизни.

  
Мелькнула вспышка света — и пыль пропала. С тихим шорохом, похожим на звук разрываемой страницы, статуя опала и осталась лежать кучкой песка.

  
Стив пораженно проследил за этой метаморфозой и потом встряхнулся. И только теперь, когда влияние статуи пропало, он осознал, насколько сильно эта штука на него действовала. Он все еще апатично воспринимал проблему статуй в целом, но больше не чувствовал нужды стоять как олень, попавший в свет фар автомобиля.

  
Железный Человек приземлился с громким лязганьем на лужайку. Он выпрямился и несколько секунд не двигался, вглядываясь в окружающие их тела. Лицевая пластина шлема прятала лицо Тони.

  
— Все еще хуже, чем просто желание игнорировать их, — сказал Стив. — Я очень хорошо понимал, что происходит, но не мог собраться с мыслями и понять, что надо делать. Мне даже не пришло в голову крикнуть остальным, чтобы они убегали.

  
— Или бежать самому, — заметил Тони. — Если бы я вовремя сюда не прилетел, ты бы погиб, как и эти ребятки.

  
— Кстати, к слову о тебе. Что ты сделал? — Кэрол убрала с лица длинные пряди волос. По ее виду Стив мог сказать, что она тоже обеспокоена своей неспособностью реагировать на угрозу так, как как следовало бы.

  
— Электромагнитный импульс, — объяснил Тони. — Я их поджарил. Но чтобы так сделать, нужно было сначала настроить прибор на… скажем так, частоту их измерения, а то не было бы никакого эффекта. Немного торопился, поэтому очень рад, что сработало.

  
— А ты не мог сделать это быстрее? — громыхнул над ними голос Люка. Стив даже не заметил, как он подошел. — До того, как все эти люди погибли?

  
Тони не ответил. Он не сводил глаз с темноволосой девушки, которая позвонила Мстителям, а теперь всхлипывала над телом девушки, погибшей на руках Стива.

  
— Ну, так что? — спросил Стив. — Ты их всех уничтожил?

  
— Хотелось бы, — искусственно обработанный голос Тони был, как всегда, невыразительным. — Но в реальности — только тех, что были в парке. У имеющегося у меня сейчас электромагнитного прибора не хватает радиуса действия, если буду использовать больший, выведу из строя вместе с нанитами всю электронику на планете, включая кардиостимуляторы, оборудование жизнеобеспечения и системы безопасности ядерных заводов. Я бы оставил этот план на самый крайний случай.

  
— Мы не рассматриваем такую возможность, — решил Стив.

  
— Возможно, нам придется. Точнее, _тебе_ придется. Такие нападения происходят по всему миру. И не прекратятся, пока почти все не будут убиты, если мы это не остановим. Электромагнитный импульс приведет к гибели многих людей, но все же может оказаться, что это меньшее из двух зол — если к тому моменту еще останутся люди, которых можно будет спасти.

  
— Именно такие планы и привели нас к войне друг против друга.

  
— И я продолжаю придерживаться того же мнения, — упрямо (как всегда) настаивал Тони. — Но, возможно, до этого не дойдет. В общем-то, я надеюсь, что не дойдет.

  
— Должен быть другой способ, — настаивал Люк.

  
— Нет. Это происходит во всех крупных городах всех стран мира. _Прямо сейчас_. А знаешь, сколько сигналов о помощи я поймал через Экстремис? Сто тридцать три. — Маска скрывала лицо, но Стив мог представить себе выражение лица Тони. — Миллионы людей уже попали под их действие, и только сотне достало понимания увидеть проблему.

  
Стив вспомнил людей, спокойно прогуливающихся по лужайке, пока прямо у них на глазах гибли несчастные жертвы, вспомнил, как сам не понимал, зачем их вообще сюда позвали. И вздрогнул.

  
— В чем разница? Почему на некоторых влияет меньше? Почему не повлияло на нее? — Он указал на девушку, по-прежнему оплакивающую друзей. Еще сотни людей по всему миру делали то же самое — и по той же причине.

  
— Кого-нибудь удивит, если я скажу, что это моя вина?

  
— Нет, — одновременно ответили Люк и Джессика. Стив только нахмурился.

  
— Как так?

  
— Я не знаю наверняка, это только теория. Но я был первым, кто заметил эти штуки. Я работал с ними, проводил различные тесты. Помните, как они реагировали на меня и не реагировали на вас?

  
Стив смутно помнил. Тогда он просто ни о чем таком и не подумал.

  
— Похоже, они меня тоже заметили. И… Я не думаю, что их создавали как оружие. Похоже, их создавали как… своеобразный… инструмент генетической чистки.

  
Кэрол резко вдохнула.

  
— Это же еще хуже!

  
Тони кивнул. Для всякого, кто мог считывать язык его тела в броне, было очевидно, что вид у него совершенно несчастный.

  
— Думаю, вот что случилось с той Вселенной, откуда появились туннели. Я нашел в канализации остаточную радиацию, но не из нашего, а из того мира. Похоже, эти штуки появились, осмотрелись и принялись убивать всех, кого считали неполноценными. Похоже, таковыми засчитывалось большинство, потому что определенно наши друзья из другого измерения решили, что ядерный удар — меньшее из зол.

  
— Это ужасно, — Джессика развернулась, осмотрела парк, потом подняла глаза к небу.

  
— Каков критерий? — спросил Стив. Может быть, они что-нибудь сделают, добьются того, что достаточно большое количество людей пройдет «тест»? — Почему уцелела та девушка?

  
— Я не вполне уверен, но готов спорить на деньги, что у нее IQ не меньше ста сорока пяти. — Тони выглядел так, словно говорить ему было по-настоящему больно.

  
— То есть, они проверяют на уровень интеллекта? — В этом был смысл. Тони — один из самых умных людей на планете, и на него они никогда не влияли так, как на остальных. С другой стороны, во время их общей встречи Хэнк Пим не слишком-то беспокоился о статуях; но он явно на что-то отвлекался, в то время как Тони был сосредоточен только на статуях.

  
— В данном случае, да. Я полагаю, это своего рода стечение обстоятельств. Если бы Кэп заметил их раньше меня, они бы проверяли на физическое совершенство. Процент погибших тогда был бы еще выше.

  
— Сомневаюсь. Сколько на планете людей с гениальным уровнем интеллекта?

  
— Не много. К счастью, я один из них.

  
— У тебя есть план? — спросила Кэрол.

  
— Да. Кэп, ты мне нужен.

  
Тони протянул руку, и Стив без колебаний прижался к нему, обхватил закованное в броню плечо, как обычно делал, когда Тони брал его полетать.

  
— Куда мы?

  
— На старое предприятие «Старк Интерпрайзес», оно примерно в пятидесяти милях отсюда. Там есть все, что тебе понадобится.

  
— Мне? А что насчет тебя?

  
— Если тебе придется это использовать, обо мне вообще уже речи не будет идти.

  
Ох. Ну конечно.

  
Теперь, возможно, был не лучший момент, чтобы это обсуждать.

  
— И — нет, другого способа не существует, — добавил Тони, словно прочитав мысли Стива.

  
Может быть, и прочитал. Ему всегда хорошо это удавалось, как всегда хорошо удавалось отсекать или перебивать то, что Стив собирался сказать, еще до того, как он успевал открыть рот.

 

  
Полет занял не много времени. Тони двигался быстрее, чем обычно осмеливался вместе со Стивом, но время в данном случае было фактором. Важным.  
Они неслись слишком стремительно и не могли видеть, что происходило внизу, но Тони знал, что повсюду статуи становились все более и более активны. Туман наноботов был густым и локализованным, но они быстро распространятся. И, в конце концов, доберутся до каждого.

  
И так уже погибли сотни. Потому что Тони Старк не справился, потерял слишком много времени. Винить больше было некого. Он единственный знал о проблеме.

  
С тяжелым стуком они приземлились на крыше здания. Едва это произошло, Кэп отпрянул, и Тони ощутил отсутствие его объятия, словно мог его действительно почувствовать сквозь броню. Они сразу вбежали в дверь, ведущую внутрь, и заспешили вниз по ступенькам.

  
— Итак, тут и стоит электромагнитный прибор?

  
— В числе прочего, да. Недостаточно большой, чтобы охватить весь мир, но он активирует остальные — по всей планете, чтобы точно добраться до каждого уголка. Я уже запрограммировал через Экстремис нужную частоту. — Тони подвел Стива к панели управления, показал нужные кнопки. Он надеялся, что Стиву не придется их использовать. Даже знание, что в противном случае Тони уже не будет рядом, и он не увидит последствия, не успокаивало.

  
— Я даже знать не хочу, зачем ты создавал что-то, что может одномоментно выключить все электрические приборы в мире, — мрачно произнес Стив. Тони пожал плечами.

  
— Мне не хотелось зависеть от Магнето в том случае, если нам это когда-нибудь понадобится.

  
— Так что ты собираешься делать?

  
Тони ухмыльнулся.

  
— Если повезет, спасу мир. Если не повезет, спасать мир придется тебе. Но нажимай эту кнопку только в случае самой крайней необходимости.

  
— Не волнуйся, так и сделаю. — По виду Стива можно было понять, насколько ему все это не нравится. А Тони не нравилось оставлять на него эту обязанность. Он знал, что Стив все равно будет чувствовать себя ответственным за гибель каждого, кого убьет электромагнитный импульс, хотя это Тони не справился с решением проблемы и довел ее до такого. — Как я узнаю, что тебе все удалось?

  
— Я не буду уходить далеко. Если умру в корчах на полу, возможно, у меня ничего не получилось. Впрочем, не обязательно… Даже если это случится, свяжись с остальными, спроси, что делают статуи. Если у меня все получится, это будет заметно.

«Не думай, что я облажался, только потому, что это меня убило», — едва не добавил Тони. Но в итоге промолчал — для подобных разговоров просто не оставалось времени.

  
На многое не оставалось времени. Не оставалось времени _для них_ , точка. А прежде всего — для сожалений.

  
Тони открыл броню, позволил ей разобраться. Глубоко вздохнул.

  
— Сделаем это, — сказал он.

 

  
— Держись сзади, — распорядился Тони, отходя в другой угол комнаты с одной из перчаток брони в руках. — Оставайся вон там. Риска быть не должно, но надо перестраховаться, верно? Вообще, не помешало бы отдельное закрытое помещение, но что делать? В этом здании нет комнаты, откуда они не смогли бы выбраться: оно никогда не предназначалось для того, кроме того, было брошено двадцать лет назад. Я обслуживал машины, но не само предприятие. Знаю, глупо — должен был предугадать, что рано или поздно придется сражаться с наноботами и именно с тобой рядом. — Он болтал без умолку — то ли нервничал, то ли не хотел дать Стиву возможности вставить слово. — В любом случае, я, скорее всего, смогу достаточно их контролировать и удержать возле себя. Просто не хочу, чтобы ты их случайно вдохнул. Стой там, пока все не закончится, и прислушивайся к тому, что говорит Кэрол. Только если я погибну, а статуи продолжат двигаться, нажимай на кнопку.

  
Стив хотел возразить, что план глупый, что он в любом случае не будет нажимать на эту кнопку — особенно с учетом того, что даже не понимал толком, что происходило. Ему не нравилось все это, не нравилось, что его решения зависели от кого-то еще, пусть даже и от Тони, а не кого-то еще.

  
Он терпеть не мог быть беспомощным.

  
— Что конкретно ты собираешься делать? — спросил он. Нужно было получить ответ, пока оставалась такая возможность. Пока Тони еще не начал. Пока не победил этих супостатов каким бы там ни было рискованным самоубийственным планом, какой у него там был. Его даже не должно тут быть, потому что черта с два все пойдет так плохо, чтобы ему пришлось нажимать эту кнопку. Тони этого не допустит.

  
Стив знал, что Тони так же, как и он сам, ни в коем случае не хотел, чтобы они использовали электромагнитный прибор. Он победит, потому что должен это сделать.

  
(Но все же он может погибнуть в процессе, и, получается, «Что конкретно ты собираешься делать?» будет последним, что Стив ему скажет?)

  
— Помнишь тот образец из моей мастерской? — отсек в перчатке Тони открылся, и оттуда выплыло знакомое облачно пыли. Стив неосознанно сделал шаг назад, но облачно не двигалось в его сторону. Оно направилось к Тони. — У нанитов есть коллективный разум планетарного масштаба. Я использую его, чтобы подобраться к ним и уничтожить. Впрочем, сначала они должны попасть внутрь меня и соединиться с Экстремисом. Это единственный способ внедриться в сеть — несколько хитрый, потому что речь идет о порождениях другого измерения.

  
Он ухмыльнулся, быстро обернувшись к Стиву, а потом выдвинул из перчатки короткий клинок и сделал разрез на своей ладони.

  
— Прямо в кровоток, — объяснил он, поворачиваясь спиной. — Кратчайшим путем.

  
И облако — очень маленькое, неплотное — пропало. Тони один раз дернулся, и Стив осознал, что произнесенные только что слова не годились, не могли быть его прощанием. Он произнес: «Тони», но было уже слишком поздно. Тони стоял очень неподвижно, глядя в пустоту и ничего не видя, с его ладони капала кровь. Мгновенье спустя он упал на колени.

  
А потом закричал.

  
Пригласить наниты внутрь, по сути, оказалось достаточно, чтобы получить к ним полный доступ. Они соединились с Экстремисом, и это открыло дверь для самого Тони; не только к миллионам тех, которые он изучал, а _вообще всем_ нанитам.  
Настроиться на их измерение по-прежнему было сложно, по-прежнему причиняло боль. Но даже те ощущения, что он испытывал раньше, не подготовили к той агонии, которая последовала за соединением с триллионами нанитов разом. Они знали о его присутствии и пытались бороться с ним, и их было так _много_ , и они были такими чужими.

  
Тони казалось, что предыдущее перенапряжение Экстремиса причиняло боль, но это было ничто по сравнению с тем, что происходило теперь. Он чувствовал, как связи между их разумами сгорают, оставляя только опаленные шрамы. Тони не помнил, как дышать. Не помнил, как двигаться.

  
Но не важно, насколько это было мучительно, не важно, насколько чужеродными были наниты, они все же были машинами. И если Экстремис что и умел — так это указывать машинам, что делать.

  
Так что Тони Старк именно этим и занялся. Это было тяжело. Это причиняло боль. Разрушало жесткий диск, которым стал его мозг, компьютер, который поддерживал жизнь в его теле. Его разум пытался защититься, отрубиться, заставить его потерять сознание до того, как станет слишком поздно. Но у Тони была важная работа, и он не мог остановиться сейчас, когда столь многое стояло на кону. И ему просто нужно было постараться чуть-чуть больше, он должен был вытерпеть еще чуть-чуть. Ему почти удалось, почти удалось, почти…

 

  
Крики даже не были криками. Стив слышал раньше, как кричал Тони — не очень часто, но все же слишком часто; он теперь это не мог. Это же… Это претило ему еще больше. Это был звук, который силился стать криком, но не мог, потому что не хватало воздуха. В этом не было ничего сознательного — просто инстинктивная реакция на агонию, которую нельзя облечь в слова.

  
Стив сделал, как ему было велено. Он оставался на связи с остальными, поддерживал контакт с Кэрол, которая рассказывала ему, что происходило. Статуи продолжали распадаться, превращаться в пыль и нападать на людей на улицах, в парках, торговых центрах. Мстители изо всех сил старались увести людей подальше, но это было сложно, учитывая то, что те не видели опасности. Голос Кэрол звучал расстроенно, беспомощно.

  
Стив понимал ее чувства. Первое, что он сделал после того, как Тони начал задыхаться, — велел ей немедленно послать к ним срочную команду медиков. Кого-нибудь, кто помог бы Тони, когда все завершится. Больше он ничего не мог сделать.  
Через несколько минут тело Тони начало дергаться. Так как он развернулся спиной, Стив не мог видеть его лица, но мог слышать влажные задыхающиеся звуки, в которые превратились не-крики. Дрожь превратилась в полноценные конвульсии, которые закончились тем, что тело Тони обмякло и повалилось на пол как марионетка, которой обрезали все ниточки. Окончательно и бесповоротно.

  
Стив бросился действовать еще до того, как Тони упал.

  
— Кэрол? — рявкнул он в коммуникатор. Ему срочно нужен был ответ, и не было времени ждать. — Кэрол, что происходит?

  
Ответом ему была лишь статика. Сердце Стива бешено стучало. Вдруг то, что сделал Тони, уничтожило не только наниты, но и его средства связи (и самого Тони тоже)? Что тогда он будет делать, не зная, сработал ли план, продолжали ли гибнуть люди? Станет ли он рисковать?

  
— Кэрол? Люк? Кто-нибудь?

  
— Мисс Марвел на связи, — пробился сквозь шум голос Кэрол. — Я понятия не имею, что сейчас произошло, но все статуи внезапно обрушились. Точнее, превратились в пыль, но она просто лежит и никому не причиняет вреда. А самое главное — я могу смотреть на нее без желания пожать плечами и заняться чем-то еще.

  
Послышался короткий смешок.

  
— Что бы там Тони ни сделал, это сработало.

  
— Ага, — Стив добежал до Тони, упал на колени перед ним, перевернул. — О, Боже.

  
— Что такое? — В голосе Кэрол теперь звучала тревога, но Стив не мог уделить внимание ее вопросу. Лицо Тони было залито кровью, которая бежала из его носа, ушей, сочилась из уголка рта. Он был совершенно обмякший, когда Стив взял его на руки и лихорадочно проверил пульс, дыхание. Они были, но слабые, нерегулярные. Пропадающие.

  
— Как скоро медики будут здесь? — его голос звучал странно невыразительно для его же собственных ушей, в нем не осталось эмоций. Это составляло резкий контраст с быстрыми паническими движениями, с которыми он подхватил Тони на руки и встал, скорее выбегая, а не выходя из комнаты. Как темная кровь на лице Тони составляла резкий контраст с белизной его кожи.

  
— Через несколько минут, — Кэрол теперь говорила деловито. — Можешь вынести его на крышу?

  
— Уже спешу, — Стив преодолел коридор и устремился вверх по ступенькам. Все это время он думал, каким хрупким, беззащитным казался Тони в его руках; пытался вспомнить, было ли так же в прошлый раз, когда он нашел его в крови на полу и отнес в постель.

  
Лицо Тони было прижато к груди Стива, руки и ноги безвольно болтались. Стив уже добрался до крыши, уже слышал звук приближающегося вертолета, когда Тони снова начали сотрясать конвульсии, и он принялся издавать те же задыхающиеся звуки, поднял руки и попытался то ли оттолкнуть Стива, то ли притянуть к себе, то ли и то, и другое одновременно. Это продолжалось всего несколько секунд, а потом он снова затих, и когда Стив опустил Тони на крышу, то увидел, что из его рта бежала новая, более темная кровь.

Он больше не дышал.

  
В дальнейшем Стив не сможет толком вспомнить, что именно происходило потом. 


	6. Chapter 6

 

Мир начинался с боли и заканчивался ею. Тони плыл в этих волнах, без вопросов принимая, что существовала только она. Потом начали появляться и уходить в небытие ощущения, но они не привлекали его внимания. Звуки, движения, прикосновения — он осознавал их, но они тоже причиняли страдания и не имели значения.

  
Прошло много времени, прежде чему он начал различать разные виды боли. По крайней мере, так _казалось_. Возможно он ошибался: когда дело касалось боли, время текло иначе. Но у него было ощущение, что он провел в таком состоянии достаточно долго. Возможно, целый век.

  
Первое, что Тони подумал, придя в себя, — что дышать было больно. Голова буквально раскалывалась, но это чувство казалось таким мучительным, что даже не заслуживало серьезного внимания.

  
А вот дыхание — да, тут никуда не деться; он мог бы избавиться от этой боли, перестав дышать, но даже в таком состоянии понимал, что идея крайне глупая: подключатся инстинкты, и потом будет еще хуже. Тони был в курсе, как это случалось.

  
Когда стало возвращаться все больше осознанных воспоминаний, он подумал, что это похоже на пробуждение после инцидента в мастерской несколько дней (недель? Лет?) назад, только хуже. Попытки двигаться лишь все усугубят, решил он, будет тошнить.

  
Впрочем, он не двигался, а его все равно тошнило. Но сил на то, чтобы как-то внешне это проявить, не хватало. Очень неприятное ощущение.

  
Послышались голоса, потом он снова нырнул в беспамятство.

  
Когда Тони впервые полностью пришел в себя, рядом был Стив. Забавно, что это уже стало привычным.

  
Тони едва удалось приоткрыть глаза, поэтому он даже не был уверен, что увидел именно Стива. Силуэт определенно казался похожим, но это мог оказаться любой физически совершенный суперсолдат, не брившийся день или три.  
Но потом сидящий рядом взял его за руку, и Тони предпринял попытку снова открыть глаза. Он даже не осознавал, что закрыл их.

  
Возможно, даже какое-то время успело пройти.

  
— Тони? — Это был определенно голос Стива. Очень громкий, от него болела голова, но даже поморщиться было слишком тяжело. — Тони, я знаю, что ты очнулся. Просто скажи что-нибудь. Что угодно. Пожалуйста!

  
У Тони не было настроения что-либо говорить. Слишком много усилий. Даже _дышать_ было тяжело. Но по голосу Стива казалось, что ему это действительно важно, а Тони, в принципе, не любил Стива расстраивать. Поэтому он собрался с силами и духом и прошептал:  
— Ага. — Или что-то похожее. А затем добавил. — Я жив.

  
Прозвучало почти как вопрос, а не утверждение.

  
— Да, именно так. — Облегчение в голосе Стива удивляло, учитывая то, что он должен был это заметить еще некоторое время назад. Возможно, он…

  
Ой.

  
Конечно. У боли, вообще-то, имелся источник: мозг просто пылал. Тони быстро проделал свой Фибоначчи-тест, задумался о том, не плохо ли, что не додумался сделать это раньше. Но нет, считать он по-прежнему мог с впечатляющей скоростью. Или просто помнил последовательность? В любом случае, не возникало ощущения, что мозг как-то особенно сильно поврежден.

  
С усилием Тони открыл глаза шире, постарался сфокусировать взгляд. Он был в больнице — тут ничего удивительного. Стив сидел у его постели, и…  
Это что, цветы на тумбочке?  
Так, назад к Стиву. Небрит, в гражданской одежде, из открытого воротника рубашки не выглядывает униформа. Темные круги под глазами. Ему нужно было поспать, возможно, поесть. Рассмотрев все, что нужно, Тони снова прикрыл глаза.

  
— Почему ты здесь? — спросил он.

  
Говорить тоже оказалось больно. Вот сюрприз-то.

  
— Я должен был убедиться, что ты в порядке. Врачи сказали… Я просто хотел быть рядом, когда ты очнешься. — Теперь Стив говорил намного тише. Это было приятно. Сбивало с толку, но радовало.

  
— Сколько?.. — Вопрос казался важным, не оставляло ощущение, что его нужно задать, пусть прямо сейчас Тони не слишком это заботило.

  
Возможно, и не век прошел. Стив не стал бы ждать у его постели столько времени.

  
— Почти две недели, — хрипло ответил Стив. — Мы даже не были уверены, выживешь ли ты, если честно. Ты причинил себе столько вреда. Черт побери, Тони…

  
Стив сжал его руку сильнее, но Тони понимал, что он сдерживался, старался быть аккуратней — при желании он мог без труда сломать каждую косточку. — Почему ты всегда это делаешь?

  
— Ну, как бы… — Ух ты, как же тяжело говорить. Требовался воздух. Кто бы мог подумать?.. — …У меня не осталось выбора. И… сработало же… Разве нет?

  
Его внезапно пронзила мысль, что могло и не получиться. Он смутно помнил, как коллективный разум нанитов подчинился его воле, и Стива бы здесь не было, кабы они его убили, но все же. Очень многое могло пойти не так, как нужно. И Экстремис оказался бесполезен — одна только мысль о том, чтобы использовать его, вызывала агонию, и у Тони не было возможности почитать новости.

  
— Ага, сработало. Ты справился. — Стив погладил Тони по голове, запустил пальцы в его волосы. Приятно. Но неожиданно. — Однако при этом ты почти погубил себя. Ты… Черт побери, Тони, ты _свой мозг поджарил_! И ведь знал, что это случится.

  
Стив даже не спрашивал. Честно говоря, Тони и правда _знал_ о такой возможности. Но еще был вполне убежден, что этого не случилось, в противном случае он не лежал бы здесь и не думал эту мысль.

  
— Я не чувствую, чтобы мой мозг был поврежден.

  
— Но это так. — Голос Стива уже не был таким ласковым. — Ты даже не представляешь, что с собой сотворил. Когда я сказал «поджарил свой мозг», то имел это в виду в прямом смысле. Ты непоправимо его испортил.

  
Слова были какими-то бессмысленными. Но возможно, на то имелась причина. Впервые Тони почувствовал что-то вроде страха. Он знал, что такая возможность существовала, просто не думал, что выживет и столкнется с последствиями.  
Он сосредоточился на лице Стива, и это было по-прежнему тяжело. А вдруг никогда не станет лучше? Вдруг причина заключалась не в том, что он был слишком слаб, чтобы двигаться и нормально разговаривать? Может быть, спутанность мыслей вызывали не хорошие обезболивающие?

  
— Насколько… Насколько плохо? — Даже говорить становилось все сложнее.

  
Стив вздохнул. Снова начал аккуратно гладить его по голове — как ребенка.

  
— Похоже, больше всего пострадала та часть твоего мозга, которая отвечает за автономные функции. Я бы сказал, что могло быть хуже, но твое тело в самом прямом смысле этого слова забыло, как дышать и поддерживать сердцебиение, поэтому тут бы я солгал. — Он говорил с отчаяньем, хотя и пытался улыбаться. Тони снова причинил ему боль, это он понимал. — Врачи не были уверены по поводу остальной части твоего разума, но сам факт нашей с тобой беседы я воспринимаю как хороший знак.

  
Тони тоже так подумал. Все в итоге сводилось к тому, что он остался жив.

  
— Я дышу, — заметил он.

  
— Теперь — да. Но тебе в этом нужна помощь. Мы… Они целую неделю держали тебя на аппарате полного жизнеобеспечения, пока не смогли установить… тот прибор, который ты сделал для Пеппер Поттс, чтобы спасти ее жизнь.

  
— Электромагнитный репульсорный узел, — подсказал Тони, и при этом задохнулся лишь единожды.

  
— Да, его. Они вживили его тебе. И теперь он поддерживает твою жизнь.

  
Хм. Это многое объясняло. Тони посмотрел на себя, попытался хотя бы мельком увидеть грудь, но она была закрыта бинтами.

  
Хотел пощупать, но смог лишь слабо пошевелить пальцами.

  
Стив помог ему. Поднял его руку, которую сжимал, и положил так, чтобы Тони почувствовал твердый силуэт репульсора под повязкой.

  
— Аккуратней, — предупредил Стив. — Я сломал тебе ребра, пока делал искусственное дыхание.

  
Сожаления в его голосе как-то не слышалось.

  
— Хм. — Определенно, сейчас Тони мог преимущественно только производить странные звуки. — Хочешь сказать… Ты снова поцеловал меня, а я н… не был в сознании, чтобы насла… диться этим?

  
Он попытался улыбнуться, но даже это было тяжело.

  
— Я могу повторить, когда не нужно будет проталкивать воздух тебе в легкие, — мрачно пообещал Стив. Он снова опустил руку Тони на кровать и наклонился, чтобы скользнуть губами по его лбу. Не о таком поцелуе Тони мечтал, но это тоже было приятно. — А сейчас я пойду позову врача и вызову Пеппер — которая, к слову, пытается спасти твою компанию — чтобы она могла поорать на тебя. А потом, после того, как ты хорошенько отдохнешь и будешь в состоянии удерживать глаза открытыми дольше нескольких секунд, мы все обсудим.

  
Он улыбнулся, но улыбка вышла слегка злорадной. (Капитану Америка вообще разрешалось быть злорадным? Разве проявление этого качества не делало его, типа, непригодным для такой работы и образа в целом?)  
— И не волнуйся, у нас будет много времени на разговоры. Потому что ты пока остаешься тут.

 

  
После того, как Тони окончательно пришел в себя, все стало немного лучше. Стив даже смог поспать. Строго говоря, в течение прошедших двух недель он время от времени дремал, но этого было совсем недостаточно. Просто удача, что миру ничего не угрожало, пока у Капитана Америка не было ни сил, ни желания разбираться с этим.

  
В один из оптимистичных моментов он задумался о том, что если и правда попытается узнать, куда может завести все это взаимное притяжение с Тони, то лучше бы ему привыкать сидеть в больницах, не зная, очнется ли любовник, и если да, в каком состоянии.

  
В качестве альтернативы он мог бы лучше следить за Тони или заставить самого Тони лучше следить за собой, но оба варианта казались маловероятными. Стив не был _настолько_ оптимистичным человеком. Сам он благодаря сыворотке суперсолдата был сильнее, чем Тони, менее уязвим. Его было тяжелее ранить, он быстрее оправлялся после травм, обладал иммунитетом к болезням. Что важнее всего, у него был инстинкт самосохранения. Стив прекрасно отдавал себе отчет: с большой долей вероятности он переживет Тони — эта уверенность особенно окрепла после того, как он узнал, что даже после гибели имел все шансы вернуться. Все, на что он мог надеяться — о чем мог _просить_ — чтобы в конечном итоге все случилось не от рук самого Тони.

  
Или Стива.

  
В те дни, когда тишину больничной палаты нарушали только ритмичные пугающие звуки аппарата искусственной вентиляции легких, они с Пеппер попробовали наконец-то уговорить Джарвиса вернуться в Особняк — боялись оставлять его одного в Башне, если Тони не справится. Но Джарвис настоял на том, что кому-то нужно быть дома, чтобы подготовить все к возвращению мастера Энтони.

  
Роудс вернулся с задания — немного раньше, чем предполагалось, как потом узнал Стив. Он находился в Нью-Йорке, пока Тони не очнулся, и они не поговорили, потом снова уехал.

  
Пеппер Поттс удивительно быстро оправилась после удаления репульсора, и регулярно наведывалась, но потом снова уходила — она была слишком занята, чтобы оставаться у постели больного друга, но слишком беспокоилась, чтобы оставаться в стороне. Тони, по сути, был всем, что у нее осталось, и Стив это понимал.

  
Кэрол часто приходила, звонила каждый день, чтобы узнать новости. Один раз появился Питер, но он терпеть не мог больницы, и это чувствовалось. Джен принесла цветы и полчаса просидела рядом с Тони, гладя его по голове, в то время как Хэнк неловко мялся у двери. Однажды Стив заметил, как из палаты выходил кто-то, похожий на Дона Блейка.

  
Тони было бы полезно узнать, сколько друзей у него осталось. И все же Стив эгоистично радовался тому, что тот момент, когда Тони наконец-то очнулся, принадлежал только им двоим. Пусть в этом и не было ничего романтичного.  
Минуты, проведенные на крыше заброшенного завода «СЭ», пока он ждал приземления вертолета и отчаянно пытался сохранить Тони жизнь, были одними из худших в жизни Стива. Время неумолимо уходило, а он все еще надеялся, что Тони, чьи ребра ломались под его ладонями, снова начнет дышать — и с каждой минутой все больше верил в то, что это никогда не произойдет.

  
И в некотором смысле оказался прав. Если не случится чудо, тело Тони никогда не сможет поддерживать в себе жизнь без помощи технологий.

  
Очень аккуратно, чтобы не причинить лишнюю боль и не разбудить, Стив положил ладонь на грудь Тони, почувствовал жесткий край прибора, так пугающе глубоко уходящего внутрь. Репульсор, в сущности, не так уж и сильно отличался от грудной пластины, которая раньше выполняла роль кардиостимулятора. Или механического сердца, сменившего ее. Здоровье Тони зависело от технологий столько, сколько Стив его знал. Непонятно, почему конкретно эта ситуация заставляла видеть Тони таким хрупким.

  
Размышляя обо всем этом и сотне других вещей, Стив внезапно осознал, что устал. Устал ссориться, гневаться, таить обиду. Оно того не стоило. Если он потеряет Тони, это его просто убьет. А раз перспектива так пугает, к чему так цепляться за злость, справедливую или нет? Это лишь трата времени и сил.

  
Как и многие прозрения, это явилось миру почти незамеченным. Его единственными свидетелями была слабая улыбка Стива и неподвижная рука, которую он нежно держал в ладонях.  
Когда десять минут спустя пришли Кэрол и Джен, Стив уже собрался с мыслями. Кэрол велела ему пойти поесть и отдохнуть, он встал и ушел. Купил в буфете сэндвич и салат. После уехал в Особняк, принял душ и улегся в кровать.  
На следующий день он вернулся в больницу. И в следующий тоже. На третий день Доктор Дум попытался разрушить город, и Стив пропустил часы посещения. Он все равно пришел, и никто не попытался его остановить.

 

  
— Итак, — произнес Стив на четвертый день После, когда Тони не спал и был в сознании больше часа, что било его предыдущий «рекорд». — Жуки. Как они связаны со всем остальным? Они не были разумной расой, которая контролировала статуи, нет?

  
Сам он не очень в это верил. Если совсем откровенно, то скорее искренне надеялся на другой вариант, потому что одно дело — убивать бездумных монстров, а другое — разумных существ, даже если они жрут население твоего родного города.  
Впрочем, в основном Стив спросил, чтобы отвлечь Тони и удержать его от попыток выбраться из больничной кровати, даже с учетом того, что он едва ли мог самостоятельно поднять руку.  
Тони, к его облегчению, покачал головой.

  
— Сомневаюсь, — ответил он хрипло, практически шепотом. — Я, конечно, точно не знаю, но придерживаюсь мнения, что они были просто странными животными с загадочным умением проедать путь из одной Вселенной в другую, а статуи уже последовали за ними.

  
Стив нахмурился.

  
— Интересная теория. На чем основывается?

  
— На наблюдениях и информации, полученной в туннелях. Я думаю — и держи в уме, что это всего лишь теория, она может не иметь отношения к действительности — что жуки попали к нам чисто случайно, мигрируя из одного мира в другой. А наниты, похоже, были как-то настроены на них, потому что появились лишь после того, как жуки вышли из спячки. Возможно, они были запрограммированы на то, чтобы отслеживать следы собственного измерения и разыскивать их.

  
— Много допущений. Я думал, ты взломал их программу. Не должен ли ты знать наверняка?

  
Тони бросил на него хмурый взгляд.

  
— Когда я наконец-то смог взломать их, я сосредоточился на другом, а потом мой мозг типа вспыхнул, поэтому некоторые частности, вероятно, ускользнули от моего внимания. — Он был в плохом настроении: ему ужасно не нравилось быть в больнице, а не в своей мастерской, и Стив это понимал. Тони терпеть не мог быть таким слабым, а его сверхактивный разум не очень хорошо переносил вынужденные безделье и отдых.

  
— И ты больше ничего не знаешь наверняка? Откуда взялись наниты? Кто послал их?

  
— Наверняка — нет, — мрачно признал Тони. — Но я собрал достаточно информации, чтобы сделать обоснованное предположение и сказать, что они не были посланы за нами. Я думаю, тот, кто изначально их сконструировал, плохо справился с программированием их плана действий. Похоже, они предназначались для того, чтобы находить жуков и вытравливать их, что приводит меня к выводу, что жуки — большая проблема там, откуда они явились. Создатели нанитов хотели защитить другие миры и высылали крохотных роботов, чтобы они становились активны там, где проявляли себя жуки.

  
— Ты так думаешь, — уточнил Стив.

  
— Я так думаю.

  
— Что же пошло не так? Ведь они делали, что угодно, но не сражались с чужеродными тварями.

  
— Или плохое программирование, или саботаж. Возможно, создатели нанитов хотели добиться, чтобы те убивали только жуков, но не обитателей миров, подвергнувшихся вторжению. Вообще, это очень похоже на правду. Но да, что-то пошло не так, и оригинальный тест вида «Ты монструозный жук? Да/Нет» дал сбой.

  
— Получается, они сканировали не жуков, а людей? — скептически спросил Стив.

  
— Что-то типа того. Проверка велась, но, насколько я мог понять, без установленных конкретных границ. Я их и обозначил, когда вступил с ними в контакт. Наниты были как чистый лист, имели только самую общую идею относительно того, что им делать, поэтому стремились воссоздать собственную цель.

  
— И это при… — Стив прервал себя до того, как успел договорить. Это привело к гибели тысяч людей по всему миру — людей, чьей единственной виной было лишь то, что они не обладали гениальным интеллектом. Тони не нужно это слышать. Да и в любом случае, он и так это знал.

  
Он почти убил себя, пытаясь предотвратить любой вред от пришельцев, по-прежнему был пугающе слаб после своего одинокого сражения с этой угрозой, и все равно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не успел. Стив понимал, что ничего не мог с этим поделать, не в его силах это изменить; это была еще одна мнимая неудача, и вину за нее Тони будет нести всю оставшуюся жизнь.

  
— А что их создатели? — быстро спросил Стив, чтобы вернуть к разговору Тони, взгляд которого стал далеким и потерянным.

  
На время это даже сработало.

  
— Думаю, они погибли. Возможно, их убили собственные же творения. Возможно, кто-то перепрограммировал роботов. Я не знаю. В конце концов, большая часть сказанного мною — не более чем спекуляции.

  
— Не исключено, что мы никогда наверняка не узнаем. — Стиву это не нравилось. Словно в истории не была поставлена финальная точка. Угроза, которую они не вполне понимали, могла повториться, пусть это и казалось маловероятным.

  
Тони слабо улыбнулся одними губами, взгляд его оставался грустными.

  
— Боюсь, ты ничего не сможешь с этим поделать. — Его голос теперь был едва слышен, а глаза начали слипаться. Беседа слишком затянулась.

  
— Я как-нибудь переживу. — Стив положил руку на макушку Тони, почувствовал исходящий от него устойчивый жар. — И я думаю, тебе пора отдохнуть.

  
Стив был бы рад поздравить себя с тем, что Тони прислушался к его словам, но похоже, когда он договорил, тот уже спал.

 

  
Прошла еще неделя, прежде чем Тони окреп достаточно, чтобы хотя бы самостоятельно сесть. Еще через пять дней он попытался выписаться из больницы вопреки рекомендациям врачей, хотя Стив представления не имел, как он собирался вообще _уйти_ , учитывая то, что даже ползти был не в состоянии. Возможно, хотел улететь. Тони по-прежнему мог контролировать броню, но, похоже, на большее был пока не способен.

  
Положительной стороной того, что Экстремис был по большей части оффлайн, стало отсутствие галлюцинаций. Когда Стив не злился, Тони больше не смотрел на него так, словно не до конца верил в реальность происходящего. Впрочем, он все еще выглядел так, будто не знал, что с этим делать, но с этим Стив мог справиться. Им просто нужно было немного времени.

  
А время у них было, пока Тони восстанавливался. Он не мог встать на ноги так быстро, как хотел бы, не только из-за травмы мозга и последовавшей операцией, спасшей ему жизнь, но в первую очередь из-за того, что был очень слаб и болен. Отчасти Стив даже радовался этому вынужденному перерыву, потому что это подразумевало много отдыха, лекарств и питания — хотя в первые несколько дней последнее попадало в Тони только внутривенно.

  
Почти все время с ним кто-нибудь был. Только так они могли удержать его от попыток выдернуть иглу капельницы, отсоединить все приборы, отслеживающие его жизненные функции («Репульсор этим занимается. Если он сломается, вы почти ничего не сможете с этим сделать, верно?») и выбраться из палаты — на четвереньках, если потребуется. Тони терпеть не мог больницы. Там всегда было недостаточно кофе, он не мог идти, куда желал, и делать то, что хотел, а окружающие уделяли слишком много внимания его здоровью.

  
Он терпеть не мог просыпаться от кошмаров и не понимать, где находится, и его ужасали громкие звуки оборудования, когда он неизбежно падал с кровати в попытках сбежать от угрозы из сна.  
Впрочем, ему нравилось, чтобы его гладили по волосам. Стив мог безнаказанно делать это, когда Тони уже почти спал, но кажется, это его успокаивало и спасало от кошмаров. Подсказку дала Джен, и Стив старался не думать, как она вообще об этом узнала.

  
Но со временем врачи наконец-то разрешили Тони вернуться домой. Не без возражений, но скорее уже формальных — из желания подстраховаться, что их не будут судить, если через несколько дней их пациент свалится. Стив подозревал, что выбор был такой: или они Тони отпускают, или одна из медсестер придушит его за то, что он такой засранец. Тони хотел уйти, и он чертовски хорошо сумел убедить всех и каждого не удерживать его дольше необходимого.

  
Одним из условий было, чтобы по меньшей мере две недели с ним постоянно кто-нибудь находился, и Стив вызвался до того, как кто-то еще успел вставить хоть слово. Тони подозрительно посмотрел на него и казался слегка сбитым с толку, но был слишком умен и не стал выражать несогласия, ведь это могло принести ему то, что он хотел.

  
Ну. Он определенно не хотел, чтобы Стив нес его на руках к машине, но альтернативой было только инвалидное кресло, а это не понравилось Тони еще больше. Он заявил, что больше никогда в жизни не будет этим пользоваться, и едва не свалился, попытавшись идти самостоятельно. Стив подхватил его до того, как кто-либо из врачей или медсестер осознал, что отпускать такого пациента было не лучшей идеей.

  
По дороге в Башню они едва ли обменялись парой слов. Стив вынес Тони из гаража и направился прямо в спальню, но тот настоял на гостиной, объяснив это тем, что хотел посмотреть ТВ. В его комнате тоже был телевизор, но Стив не стал спорить: он подозревал, что с Тони пока хватит лежания в постели.

  
В общем, Стив держался на почтительном расстоянии, пока Джарвис хлопотал вокруг Тони. Только когда Тони начал дремать, Стив подхватил его с дивана, отнес в кровать, уложил, а потом стянул ботинки и устроился рядом.  
Ему не требовалось столько же сна, сколько до сыворотки, но последние недели были напряженными, а он всегда спал лучше рядом с Тони. И Тони всегда спал лучше рядом с ним.  
Никто больше не ожидал, что он вернется на ночь в Особняк.

  
На следующее утро он проснулся на рассвете. Тони, к его удивлению, уже не спал и наблюдал за ним полуприкрытыми, но ясными глазами. Они ведь так и не поговорили… «Почему бы и не сейчас?» — подумал Стив.  
Он мог сказать миллион разных вещей, но вместо этого неожиданно для самого себя положил ладонь на щеку Тони, наклонился и запечатлел на его губах мягкий, но очень реальный поцелуй. Стив решил, что это тоже сработает.  
Тони, к его большому облегчению, ответил на поцелуй. Впрочем, когда Стив отодвинулся, то увидел в его глазах настороженность.

  
— Это невероятно плохая идея, — тихо сказал Тони. — Я даже не… Я даже не понимаю, почему ты можешь этого хотеть.

  
— Мне претят ссоры с тобой, — объяснил Стив. — Я не могу видеть, как ты страдаешь, и я не хочу больше, чтобы между нами было расстояние.

  
— С Логаном ты тоже не хочешь ссориться, и все же я не видел, чтобы ты так его целовал.

  
— Тут есть разница. Я взрослый человек, Тони. Я ее понимаю. И ты тоже понимаешь. — Он снова положил ладонь на щеку Тони. — Разве нет?

  
Тони накрыл руку Стива своей и закрыл глаза.

  
— Тебе дать честный или эгоистичный ответ?

  
— А в чем разница?

  
— Эгоистично я этого хочу. Я не желаю терять тебя. Я хотел тебя почти столько же, сколько мы знакомы. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Но если говорить откровенно, я должен отметить, что это может вообще не сработать.

  
— Почему нет?

  
Тони снова открыл глаза.

  
— Потому что я — человек-катастрофа, а ты — это _ты_. И я совершал такое, что уже никогда не смогу исправить. И ты по понятным причинам ненавидишь меня.

  
— Неправда.

  
— Правда.

  
— Нет, — с силой, хотя и по-прежнему тихо, возразил Стив. — Я знаю это чувство, и я никогда не испытывал его к тебе. Я был обижен… Ты ранил меня, Тони, больше, чем кто-либо еще; но только потому, что я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Он должен был предвидеть, что Тони не примет это так просто.

  
— В чем смысл, если ты не можешь меня простить?

  
— А ты… на самом деле поддался злу? Пытался покорить мир? Сделал что-то ради собственной выгоды, зная, что это причинит вред другим и не обращая на это внимания?

  
— Конечно, нет. — Тони по-прежнему чувствовал себя оскорблённым от таких предположений. Хорошо.

  
— Я знаю: ты делал то, что считал наилучшим. Я не соглашался с тобой. Я по-прежнему не согласен, но понимаю. Ты облажался, но и я тоже. И… — Стив на мгновенье закрыл глаза. Он был Капитаном Америка. Все ожидали, что он всегда и во всем будет прав, и в итоге становилось невероятно сложно признавать свои ошибки. — И не ты один должен просить о прощении.

  
Теперь Тони смотрел на него изумленно. Он был единственным, кто видел в легенде достаточно человеческого, чтобы подвергать сомнению решения Стива и бросать ему вызов; и Стив всегда, _всегда_ любил его за это. А вот Тони, похоже, удивлялся такому положению дел.

  
Надо признать, со временем их конфликты вышли за рамки обычного несогласия.

  
— Я не… — начал Тони. — Ты не любишь меня.

  
— Ты считаешь, что я лгу?

  
— Я считаю, что ты сбит с толку. Ты _не можешь_ любить меня. Я… — Он не произнес «я этого не стою», но Стив все равно услышал, и это тоже причиняло боль. — Я не понимаю, как ты можешь.

  
— Ты не настолько и гений, чтобы понимать все, — с мягкой улыбкой заметил Стив и придвинулся, чтобы снова поцеловать Тони. — Давай попробуем. Давай попробуем и посмотрим, что получится. И возможно, однажды я заставлю тебя понять.

  
Возможно, и не получится. Проблемы Тони были слишком глубокими и укоренившимися, чтобы исчезнуть только из-за того, что Стив признался в любви.  
И они станут ссориться, неизбежно возникнут конфликты интересов, и вряд ли между ними долго будет тишь да гладь. Но это будет того стоить. Если гражданская война и научила Стива чему-то — так именно этому.  
Слишком долго удерживаться от споров у них не получится, но это нормально, потому что это будет не конец.

  
Стив взял Тони за руку, и тот сжал в ответ его ладонь.

  
— Хорошо, сказал Тони хрипло — словно это стоило ему определенных усилий — но убежденно. Стив четко увидел момент, когда он решился и сделал выбор. — Хорошо.


End file.
